Prophecy Part One: Q Conspiracies
by Meghan Elizabeth
Summary: When the Enterprise takes on a new crew member, a secret is uncovered that could destroy the Q.


Title: Prophecy Part One: Q Conspiracies Author: Meghan Elizabeth Series: TNG with a little DS9 Part: NEW 1/? Rating: PG Codes: mini-crossover with DS9; Q/f, R/f 

Summary: When the Enterprise takes on a new crew member, a secret is uncovered that could destroy the Q. (Starts just after "First Contact" and ends shortly after Voyagers' "The Q and the Grey.") 

Disclaimer- Paramount owns all but Victorianna Leonard, Q's father, Gerard, and all other people places, ships, not mentioned anywhere in the Star Trek universe before. 

Feedback: Please send all types of feedback (meghanelizabeth@crosswinds.net) 

THE BEGINNING 

A little boy of about twelve stood with his mother and brother, watching some strange creatures play with sticks through a big window his mother called the Guardian. The creatures resembled his present form slightly, but they walked hunched over. They wore rags for clothing and their hair was long and matted. They spoke to each other in grunts. He turned his nose up at them in distaste and was about to tug on his mother's skirt to tell her he wanted to leave. His brother stopped him. 

"Why are you always so impatient Q?" his brother asked him. 

"This is boring. Let's go somewhere else," Q replied. 

"Mother says we have to stay," replied his brother. 

Suddenly, in front of them, the sticks came to life with a bright fiery blaze. 

"You see, Q, these creatures are more than they appear to be. Remember that, my son. They do not yet realize their full potential and will not for years to come, much like we did, many eons ago. Do not forget that," his mother told him. She knelt down in front of him, her beautiful face creased with worry. "If you remember anything I taught you, remember this. Yes, the Q are more evolved than species, but these beings possess many things we do not. They continue to amaze our scholars with their abilities. They have evolved at an accelerated rate. True, we know what they are just now learning, but with their intelligence, they are evolving faster than we expected. They are truly more than the sum of their parts. Do not become like your father and look down other life forms. Do not become arrogant like your father. Promise me this, Q." 

"Ah, mom, why do you always yell at me instead of Q? He never gets in trouble," Q replied. 

His mother sighed. "Your brother doesn't act like your father. You do. And I 'm not yelling. Do you understand me, Q?" 

The boy with unruly, wavy black hair nodded. "Yes, mother." Q looked at his brother, who was pushing his straight blonde hair out of his face. Q scowled at his brother, who returned the sentiment by sticking out his tongue. 

Their mother scolded them, "Stop it you two. Now, let's get home before your father misses us." 

THE BEGINING OF THE END 

A group of men and women sat at a large rectangular table. At the head of the table was a large, ornate chair in which sat a man in 21st century judge 's uniform. The man had dark hair mixed with grey. Since this man could not age, it was more a matter of distinction than age. 

"Why have you called us here?" a tall, thin blond man asked. 

The man at the head of the table answered, "I have asked you here to discuss the situation of Victorianna Troi. She has been transferred to the Enterprise-E. There is now a high probability that they will discover her identity, especially with her sister on board. Her identity cannot be discovered. She must be eliminated." 

A man with unruly, dark, wavy hair in a Starfleet captain's uniform sat on top of Starbase 17, staring out at the stars. A woman in a similar uniform, with bright red hair, sat beside him. "Why weren't you at the meeting?" she asked him. 

"I was otherwise occupied," he replied, looking bored. 

"Don't tell me. You were off causing trouble again. Your father finally decided what to do about the Leonard girl." 

"And what is that?" 

"Well, obviously, her identity cannot be discovered. I think he's going to kill her." 

"Kill her? For being born?" 

"The project cannot be discovered!" 

"I don't give a damn about the project! He cannot play God and decide who doesn't live up to his standards!" 

"You're just saying that because he doesn't approve of your work with humans. I can't say that I do, either. I never did understand what you see in them. They're nothing but a bunch of useless-." 

"Will you be quiet? What is he going to do to her? When?" 

The woman, her arms crossed across her chest, said nothing. 

"Tell me!" 

"I don't know! He didn't tell us. I don't know why you're getting so upset about this. She's only a human. Actually, she's half-human\half-Betazoid, but that doesn't matter, she's still a mere mortal." 

The man vanished in a flash of light. 

The man who had previously been on Starbase 17, appeared in his father's subjective office. "Q says that you have decided what to do about Victorianna Troi." 

"Yes, I have." 

"Well?" 

His father began to pace. "Her identity cannot be discovered. If it were, the Continuum would fall. Therefore, the only option we have is to eliminate her." 

"In what way?" 

His father smiled. "As we speak, she is responding to a distress signal from Omicron Theta. A mysterious plasma storm will cause her shuttle to crash. The Enterprise will continue to wait for her at Starbase 17 and by the time they realize where she is, it will be too late." His father began to laugh. 

Q smiled outwardly, but inside he felt sick. His father had gone completely insane and Q was the only one who could stop him. 

Chapter 1 

Lietenant Commander Victorianna Leonard stood on the grounds of Starfleet Headquarters. She had left the awards ceremony early. She had received the President's Award for Distinguished Medicine. It was for her work on Betazoid Telepathy. That didn't matter though. Victorianna was thinking about the last time she had been here in San Francisco. Eight years ago.  She had just graduated from the Academy and had been assigned to the U.S.S.Goddard. She was going to be a doctor on a Federation starship and had never felt happier. Until she'd gone home. 

Her fiancé hadn't gotten home yet, so she had started packing. Gerard, her fiancé, had come home before she had finished. 

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked her. 

"I've been assigned to the Goddard." 

"You're not going. You're staying right here." 

"No, I'm not. This isn't an optional assignment. I have to go." 

"You're not going." 

"Yes, I am," Victorianna replied, her voice shaking. 

"You'll have to resign," Gerard told her, his voice ice cold. 

"I am not resigning!" 

He stepped toward her. She had been putting a picture of her parents in her suitcase. When Gerard stepped toward her, her hands started to shake and she dropped the picture. The glass shattered on the floor. 

Swallowing, she stammered, "I-I'm not resigning." 

Gerard hit her with the force of a thousand bricks. Victorianna flew into the dresser. She could feel blood dripping out of her nose and the side of her head. She heard the door slam and a voice yell, "Sweetie, where are you? Your father and I-." 

Her mother walked in the bedroom her eyes wide. "Get away from her!" her mother told Gerard. Mrs. Leonard went over to Victorianna and asked her, "Are you all right?" 

Mr. Leonard entered and stood by Gerard, his eyes threatening Gerard. Mrs. Leonard helped Victorianna pack her things and led her out the door. 

Mr. Leonard turned to Gerard. "If you ever come near her again, you'll wish you were dead." 

Victorianna had healed her physical wounds in the shuttle to Starbase 17, where she had met the Goddard. It had been eight long years. 

She was now getting ready to leave for Starbase 17 again, where she was meeting the Enterprise-E. She was to be the new helmsman. Victorianna was a first class pilot and had even been decorated for it. She had been preparing for months to get ready for the Enterprise. Admiral Davidson had told her that her transfer had been requested by Jean-Luc Picard. Obviously, he high expectations of her. She just hoped she could live up to them. 

"Captain, Starbase 17 requests that we pick up a diplomat and take them with us to Starbase 79," Data told Picard. 

"When is Lt. Leonard due?" Picard asked. 

"Two hours," Data replied. 

"Very well. Come, Number One, and we'll greet our visitor," Picard replied, walking to the turbolift. 

Picard and Riker stood in transporter room one.  Picard thought to himself. 

A shape shimmered on the platform and who appeared, but a very pregnant Lwaxana Troi, followed a few seconds later by her valet. 

Picard gulped. "You're looking, well, Mrs. Troi." 

"Don't give me that , Jean-Luc, I know ho you really feel about me!" she snapped, stepping off the platform with the help of Mr. Homm. She walked right past Picard and went over to Riker. She took Riker by the shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. "Hello, Will. You're looking fit. Would you show me to my quarters?" 

Riker nodded, smiling. Lwaxana sauntered into the corridor, followed by Mr. Homm and Riker. 

As the door shut behind them, the transporter chief muttered, "Women." 

Lt. Leonard's shuttle was nearing the planet Omicron Theta, she was passing it on the way to Starbase 17. She checked her instruments before she took a quick nap before meeting the Enterprise. "Wait. What is this? A distress signal from Omicron Theta? That's impossible!" She checked her sensors. There were signs of a wreckage on the planet. She put the shuttle on auto pilot in a standard orbit. Leonard grabbed her med kit and went to the transporter. "Damn." A plasma storm in the atmosphere was interfering with the transporter. She would have to take the shuttle down. Mysteriously, as the shuttle bounced around in the atmosphere, her power drained and the shuttle started to spiral towards the planet. 

"Captain, we are receiving a distress signal from Omicron Theta. It is from a Federation shuttle," Data reported. 

"Set course for Omicron Theta, warp five," Picard replied. 

"Course laid in, sir. We will arrive in twenty minutes." 

"Engage." 

Back on Omicron Theta, a man in a Starfleet captain's uniform stood beside the wrecked shuttlecraft. He had just activated the distress signal on the craft. He knelt down beside Lt. Leonard and pushed back a strand of her hair. That's when he saw the deep gash in her forehead. He felt her pulse. No wonder it was so weak; with all the blood loss she had suffered. The man squinted in the scorching sunlight as if he could see if a ship was entering orbit. "Hurry up, Jean-Luc!" he said impatiently, running his fingers through his almost black, slightly wavy hair. He looked down at Victorianna and saw that she was no longer breathing. A single, solitary tear rolled down his cheek and hit the hot, dry ground, sizzling as it vaporized almost immediately. He snapped his fingers and Victorianna Leonard's rhythmic breathing resumed as if it had never stopped, as did her heart. The man smiled to himself and vanished in a flash of light. 

The Enterprise was now orbiting the planet Omicron Theta. Captain Jean-Luc Picard shifted in his chair on the bridge of the U.S.S. Enterprise 1701-E. "Mr. Data, please scan for life signs," the captain ordered. 

The android obeyed and replied a few seconds later, "Sensors detect one person on the surface, a half-Betazoid/half-human. Very weak life signs. I've picked up a comm signal. It's Lt. Leonard. I suggest beaming her directly to sickbay." He swivelled around in his chair, waiting for the captain's response. 

Picard nodded. "Agreed. Picard to Dr. Crusher, prepare for to receive an emergency transport of Lt. Leonard," he told the doctor over the comm system. The captain then glanced at Counselor Deanna Troi. "Counselor, please accompany me to sickbay," he said, standing. As the two of them walked up to the turbolift, the captain tapped his communicator. "Transporter room 1, beam Lt. Leonard directly to sickbay." 

Once they were in the turbolift, Deanna turned toward the captain. "I don't understand how Victorianna Leonard could be half-human. My mother is aquatinted with the Leonards and they are both Betazoid. It doesn't make sense," she told Picard. 

The captain nodded and replied, "Her uncle Stephen was on the Stargazer and he talked about her often. I spoke to him a few years ago and he mentioned that she was valedictorian of her class at the Academy. That's what got me interested enough in her career to request her transfer. Stephen never mentioned that one of her parents was human. If Victorianna is well enough, we'll see if she knows anything about this." 

The doors of the turbolift opened and they walked down the corridor to sickbay. When they arrived, Dr. Crusher was tending to Lt. Commander Leonard's wounds. 

The doctor turned and smiled when she heard the doors swoosh open. "She had a few broken bones and lost a lot of blood, but we've taken care of that. She'll be fine, though. Here, I'll revive her." Beverly gave her two cc's norep. 

The woman sat up, her eyes wide. "Where am I?" she asked. 

"You're on the Enterprise," Beverly said, smiling, trying to comfort her. 

Picard looked at her closely. Now that he saw her face to face, he saw a striking resemblance between her and Counselor Troi. Victorianna's hair was thick, curly, and golden brown, like Deanna's, and fell halfway down her back. Her eyes, instead of brown like Deanna's, were blue.  the captain thought to himself. Picard was unsure of how to word what he was about to say. "Victorianna, Counselor Troi here, whose mother is aquatinted with your parents, assures us that they are both one hundred percent Betazoid, but our sensors detected you as half-Betazoid/half-human. Do you know anything about this?" 

Leonard looked stunned. "What? I was adopted, but I've always thought I was one hundred percent Betazoid.. Sensors have always said the same. I don't understand this," Victorianna replied. 

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a man in a Starfleet captain's uniform appeared. 

"Q!" Picard said, his voice void of any positive emotion. "What are you doing here?" 

Q smirked. "Patience, mon capitaine. I may have some answers to your questions." He snapped his fingers and Picard, Data, Troi, Worf, Riker, Crusher, and Lieutenant Leonard appeared in the conference lounge. "Q, what is this?" Picard demanded. Q held up a hand. "Now, Jean-Luc, hold your horses," the omnipotent being scolded. He snapped his fingers and this time, Lwaxana Troi, and Mr. and Mrs. Michael Leonard appeared. 

"Jean-Luc, what am I doing here?" Lwaxana asked. Then she noticed the man standing beside Picard. "Q! I should have known. You know you're lucky Jean-Luc saved you last time." She stood up, her arms outstretched, her hands ready to tighten around Q's throat. 

Q cringed slightly, recalling of how she had been allowed by the Continuum to keep the powers he had given her, in order to teach him a lesson. She was one intriguing mortal. Q then rolled his eyes. 

"Lwaxana, shut up and sit down!" he said, snapping his fingers as he spoke. 

Lwaxana was now sitting in her chair, bound and gagged. "Armph! Qumph! Leph meph goph!" she mumbled underneath the gag. 

Data cocked his head to one side. "I believe she is trying to say 'let me go'," he concluded. 

Picard nodded, "We know Data." Wishing he didn't have to remove the gag, he reached over, took it off and untied Lwaxana. Then, he turned toward Q and asked, "Q, what are you doing?" 

Q signed, summoned all his strength, and began to speak. "Dr. Crusher here discovered that Vicki Ann is half-Betazoid/half-human." Alacia Leonard started to interrupt but Q stopped her. "Let me finish. The reason the sensors picked it up this time isn't because of your so-called 'new' sensors, but because I let you. Now, the reason Vicki Ann is a half-human/half-Betazoid is because the Continuum decided to 'borrow' a child from a Betazoid mother to try and raise it as a Q. To cause as little trouble as possible, we took her just after it was conceived. Once we discovered the child was half-human, the head of the project wanted us to keep the child until she was fully developed. Then, she was left on the doorstep of the Leonards so that she would not be 'contaminated' by a human parent. It was his decision, so we all went along with it. Victorianna is the daughter of Lwaxana and Ian Andrew Troi." 

Lwaxana stood up. "Q, you really do keep topping yourself. I'd ask you what gave you the right to invade my body and steal my child but I know what you'll say: superiority." 

Q, feeling just the slightest microscopic bit guilty, cringed at Lwaxana's anger. "Yes, Lwaxana, superiority," he said mockingly, trying to hide his guilt. 

Vicki Ann's cheeks were wet with tears and her eyes were bursting with anger. "How could you do something that immoral, that indecent?" she asked Q. 

"You will find that Q and his Continuum have no morals," Picard said. 

"Q, why didn't you tell me about this before?" Lwaxana asked him. 

Q cleared his throat, "Well, you see, I-uh- was sworn to secrecy." 

Worf snorted. 

Q's face shifted from his facade of calmness to mock surprise. "Why, Worf, what's this sudden animosity I sense?" Then he turned serious. "The importance of this secret forced me to keep my mouth shut." 

"Do you know why I crashed?" Vicki Ann asked. 

"No." Q replied Vicki Ann, her powers way beyond that of even the most powerful of Betazed, sensed he was lying. She called him on it. "You're lying." 

Q, obviously surprised, said, "Okay, those of us in the project realized we couldn't hide her identity forever. The head of the project decided that we would eliminate her and make it look like an accident. Now that you all know, I guess it's pointless to kill anyone because we can't kill you all." 

Riker muttered, "Gee, maybe the Q have morals after all." 

Alacia and Michael were in complete shock, as was everyone else. 

Q quickly conferred with Alacia and Michael, who agreed to let Q teleport them to Betazed and allow Vicki Ann and Lwaxana to get aquatinted. Q snapped his fingers and everyone was where they were supposed to be. 

"Perhaps you should show your sister to her quarters on deck 8," Picard suggested to Deanna. 

Deanna nodded and motioned for Vicki Ann to follow her. 

Vicki Ann saluted the captain and followed Deanna. 

Picard shook his head and sat down at his post on the bridge. 

Once they were in the turbolift, Deanna laughed and said to Vicki Ann, "This is going to be quite strange for a while. My-our- sister, Kestra, died when I was a baby. I've never really known what it's like having a sister before." 

Victorianna glanced down at the floor uncomfortably. "I'm sorry never knew about any of this before." 

"Your quarters are right down the hall from Commander Riker, so if you need help adjusting, I'm sure you'd be glad to help." 

Vicki Ann smiled. "Are you two friends?" She asked, sensing Deanna's fondness for Riker. 

Deanna smiled slyly. "Yes, it was once much more than that, but we're just friends now." 

After Deanna showed Vicki Ann to her quarters, they went to Ten-Forward so the two of them could talk. 

Before Vicki Ann was even introduced to Guinan, the bartender stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Guinan," she said, smiling. 

Vicki Ann shook the hand Guinan held out. "I'm Vicki Ann, Deanna's-," she started, but Guinan finished for her. 

"Don't tell me-sister?" she asked. 

Vicki Ann, obviously surprised, replied, "Yes. How did you know?" 

Deanna smiled. "Guinan has a sixth sense that none of us understand, but we all trust it." 

"And you two look alike," Guinan added. 

Deanna ordered two hot fudge sundaes and then turned toward Vicki Ann. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed that you liked hot fudge sundaes, probably because I do." 

Vicki Ann laughed. "I love hot fudge sundaes!" 

Someone behind them said, "Q was telling the truth about you two being sisters!" 

Vicki Ann turned around to see who it was and ran right into a tall, dark, and handsome man. By the looks of the pips on his collar, he must be the infamous Commander Riker. Deanna had mentioned him in the turbolift. Vicki Ann had sensed that there had been a relationship and asked Deanna about it. Riker and Deanna had once been involved, but were just good friends now. Vicki Ann knew of him from her last post. The senior officers there had gossiped about other officers, especially those on the Enterprise. Her friends were always talking about how he had given up so many command positions to stay on the Enterprise. She could sympathize; the Enterprise was magnificent. She didn't want to leave either. She smiled at him and stuck her hand out. "Hi, I'm Vicki Ann. You must be Commander Riker," she said, catching him off guard. 

Riker smiled inwardly as he shook her hand.  He'd have to assign her to his next away team; her observational skills would be invaluable on an away team mission. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am Commander Riker. But, unless we're on duty, you can call me Will." Then he turned toward Guinan. "Finnegan's Wake, please." 

Deanna winked at Riker as she carried the sundaes to a table near the window. "Would you join us, Will?" she asked. 

"Sure," he replied, getting his drink and following Vicki Ann to the table. 

Riker decided immediately that he liked Vicki Ann. She reminded him of Deanna, although just a bit. Vicki Ann was younger than her sister and besides the obvious physical differences, she reminded him of a young, brash lieutenant he once knew named William T. Riker. For some odd, unknown reason, Riker felt as if he'd known Vicki Ann all his life. He felt completely at ease around her, despite her many telepathic and empathic abilities. He could easily fall in love with her; maybe he already was. "Hey, Deanna, I'll bet Q will regret meeting up with your mother again," Riker said, laughing. 

Deanna turned toward Vicki Ann. "Mother and Q met years ago and things did not go well," she said. 

Vicki Ann nodded, not wanting to pursue the subject. Then, at the same time a strange, sinister looking man entered Ten-Forward, Vicki Ann slumped forward onto the table. 

Immediately, Riker stood and walked over to Vicki Ann. "Are you all right?" he asked. 

Vicki Ann, sick to her stomach and head spinning, whispered softly, "I don't know." 

"We'll take you to see Doctor Crusher," he said, helping her to her feet. 

Vicki Ann's legs wobbled and she fell to the floor. 

Riker, about to help her up, was startled by a man standing over her. 

The man bellowed, "Victorianna Leonard Troi, you stand up this instant!" 

Vicki Ann glanced up, "Gerard, why have you come back to haunt me?" she said in a strained whisper. 

Gerard laughed and smiled, if it could be called a smile. "Why, darling, did you forget that we were betrothed?" 

Vicki Ann grew weaker. It took a great deal of effort just to whisper. She wanted to cry out for help to Lwaxana or Deanna, but Gerard was controlling everything, including her telepathy. "Why? What?" she said, summoning all her strength just to whisper. 

Gerard bellowed, "I'm just showing you that you aren't as strong as everyone thinks you are." 

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Q appeared. "Gerard, release her this instant!" 

Gerard turned toward Q and fell to his knees. "Oh great and powerful Q, please have mercy on me." 

Q looked down disdainfully at the mortal begging at his feet. "Why should I?" he asked, obviously ignorant to any reason why Gerard should be spared grief. Then he glanced around the room and rested his eyes on Crusher running tests on Vicki Ann and watched as if he was genuinely concerned about her welfare. 

"Out of the goodness of your heart?" Gerard suggested. 

Q looked down at Gerard as if he was some kind of microscopic bacterium. "Out of the goodness of my heart?" he said, roaring with laughter. "Picard, take this man to the brig." 

Picard motioned to Worf. 

Immediately, Worf escorted Gerard, kicking and screaming his revenge, to the brig. 

"Q," Picard said. "Who exactly is Gerard?" 

The omnipotent being motioned to a table and all the senior officers, including Victorianna Leonard Troi, sat down and listened to Q. 

Suddenly, Vicki Ann had been given control again. She had tried to sit up, but Commander Riker had told her to stay where she was until Dr. Crusher finished running tests. After she had been given a clean bill of health, she and the other senior officers had moved to a table in Ten-Forward, and listened to Q's explanation. She watched Q carefully, to see whether he was telling the truth and of course she was careful to notice anything strange she sensed from him. She sensed that most of the crew had a facade of loathing Q, but deep down he was just "part of the job." Vicki Ann, noticing that Q seemed a bit uncomfortable, opened up the barriers of her mind. She put them up when she was around people whom she was unsure about. She couldn't sense anything more, so she shut them and listened to Q. 

"You see, Gerard was a very talented Betazoid, but he lacked the control to harness them. We knew he was knowledgeable of which females on Betazed were powerful empaths. So, we enlisted his help. In return for helping us find a Betazoid 'guinea pig', we helped him with his powers and gave him immortality in return for his silence. Once we found out about Vicki Ann remembering when she was young, we arranged to have them betrothed. If he was around her, he could 'take out' the memories. But, unfortunately, Gerard was also insane. He abused her, physically, emotionally, and telepathically. Once her parents discovered, they pressed charges. When she was assigned to the Enterprise, we figured her identity could be discovered with her sister on board so we opted for the 'accident'. I, feeling-," he paused and swallowed hard, as if the next few words would be his downfall. "I felt---guilty and activated the shuttle's distress signal when Vicki Ann crashed on Omicron Theta, which they had chosen because of its lack of life. So basically, you all have me to thank for your fellow officer being alive.'' 

Vicki Ann raised an eyebrow. "Thanks so very much, but if you and your Continuum hadn't been so diabolical, you wouldn't have had to waste your precious time in the first place" she said, her voice slicing through the air in front of her. 

Riker smiled. "Q, you get on our case about the so-called 'barbaric' things we do and then you the Q does something like this," he said, laughing. 

Q shot Riker a look and then said, "If you don't wish to hear anything else, I have to be going." 

"Please, don't let us keep you," Vicki Ann told him. 

Q vanished. 

Riker glanced at Vicki Ann. "Is everything okay, Lieutenant?" he asked. 

Vicki Ann shook her head in obvious confusion, "I don't know. I sensed something strange in him right before he left." 

"Like what?" Deanna asked. 

"Kind of like he was hiding something about Omicron Theta. Also, when he mentioned it, I felt guilt," she told her sister. 

Picard sighed. "Well, you can see if you sense anything else if he returns, which I have a feeling he will. In the meantime, if you figure out anything else, make sure you let me know immediately." 

Vicki Ann nodded. 

Picard dismissed everyone and went back to the bridge. 

Worf looked at the sensor readings again. This wasn't possible; the Crystalline Entity had been destroyed years ago. Just then, the captain walked onto the bridge. "Captain, there's an entity approaching resembling the Crystalline Entity." 

Picard thought to himself,  Dr. Marr, a xenologist who was studying the entity, destroyed it almost four years ago. Her son had been killed on the attack by the entity on Omicron Theta. She and Data had rigged up a graviton pulse to communicate with the entity. Before they had succeeded, though, Dr. Marr destroyed the entity with a resonant frequency. They had tried to shut down the pulse but she had locked out the controls. Picard had regretted not being able to establish communication with the entity. "On screen," Picard said as he sat down in his chair. 

Just then Riker and Troi came onto the bridge. 

Vicki Ann, who was in the turbolift with them, glanced at the viewscreen. She seemed to be transfixed. The door almost shut on her, but she quickly came onto the bridge. Looking hypnotized, she walked toward the viewscreen. 

Data, who was at Ops, said, "Lieutenant, that is the infamous Crystalline Entity, have you heard of it?" 

Vicki Ann nodded slowly, her eyes glazed over. 

Riker stood up and went over to Vicki Ann, "Are you all right, Lieutenant?" 

Vicki Ann looked at him, shaking her head. "That's not the Crystalline Entity. That," she said, pointing to the viewscreen, " is it's child." 

"What?!" everyone chorused. 

Just as shocked, Vicki Ann said, "It wants to know why we killed its mother." 

Picard sighed, "We didn't kill the Crystalline Entity. Dr. Kila Marr, a xenologist who was studying the entity, did. We tried to stop her, but you we were unable to." Picard then told Vicki Ann the entire story. 

Vicki Ann relayed the message to the entity, who responded with a burst of energy aimed at the ship. 

"I don't think it believes us," Riker said to the captain. "Shields up!" 

The ship rocked from the impact of the energy beam as Picard requested, "Damage report!" 

Worf responded, "Minimal damage to the primary systems. Shields down to 80%" 

Another beam shot out from the entity only this time it went straight toward Vicki Ann. The blood-curdling scream that escaped from her throat could be heard throughout the entire multiverse. The beam tossed her through the air and into the consoles behind the captain's chair as if she was a rag doll. 

Riker, still somewhat stunned by what he had just seen, tapped his comm badge and said, "Medical emergency on the bridge. Dr. Crusher report here immediately." 

Picard leaned toward his first officer, "Well, this certainly brings up an interesting question. Do we dare oppose an entity like that and try to fight back? Or do we communicate further and make up for the chance we lost last time?" 

Riker shrugged, "I don't know. I just hope this doesn't start a war between the entity and the Federation." 

At that moment, Dr. Beverly Crusher walked onto the bridge with her emergency medical team. She immediately ran over to Vicki Ann and scanned her with a medical tricorder. Shrugging, she walked over to the captain. "I don't know what's wrong with her. Nothing showed up on the scans." 

Just then, Vicki Ann sat up and opened her eyes. 

Everyone on the bridge gasped. 

Her eyes were now black and cold as ice. Her face was hard and shot daggers at everyone in the room. 

Riker took a hesitant step forward. "Are you okay, Lieutenant?" 

Vicki Ann raised an arm and Riker froze. It was as if time had stopped for him and only him. As she stood up, Worf, sensing danger, drew his phaser. Vicki Ann raised her arm again and this time, Worf was thrown into a bulkhead. 

Picard held up his hand. "Everybody freeze! Learn from your crewmates' mistakes." Then he turned toward 'Vicki Ann'. "Lieutenant--", he started, but was interrupted by 'Vicki Ann.' 

In a deep voice that was not her own and sounded like pure evil, she said, "Stop calling me that! The body you see is....'your Vicki Ann', but the mind is of what you call 'the Crystalline Entity.' I have taken over her mind to communicate my intentions. I intend to execute this crew for the death of my mother, starting with your captain." 'Vicki Ann' raised an arm and released another energy beam toward the captain, but the beam shot back to her as if someone had held a mirror to it. 

The captain turned around and said a forced, "Thank you, Q." 

Q bowed and replied, "Anytime, mon capitaine." Then, glancing at Riker, he snapped his fingers and Riker unfroze. He shook his head and said, "Tsk, Tsk. What did you do now, Riker?" 

Riker ignored the comment and glanced toward Vicki Ann. "Look captain!" he said pointing to Vicki Ann. 

She was glowing as if she had absorbed the energy beam. The energy sizzled and a scream escaped her throat. It started out soft and it gradually rose until it was so high it could have shattered glass. Suddenly, the scream ended and the body of Victorianna Leonard Troi lit up like a supernova. Then she collapsed. 

Riker motioned to Dr. Crusher. 

Beverly scanned her. "Well, at least this time I got something I can work with. She's in a coma similar to the one Lwaxana was in a few years ago after the incident with the Cairn." 

Picard nodded. "Get her to sickbay. As soon as she wakes up, let me know. I want a report on her condition and possible treatment as soon as you can get them to me." 

Q, who had been somewhat silent until them, spoke up. "She's only been an Enterprise crew member for a day and she's already been unconscious three times already!" 

Vicki Ann as in a telepathic dungeon. Neither she nor the entity had control. She glanced around and she saw a green, lush planet turn to a barren wasteland. People around her screamed as beams of light swept over the planet, vaporizing everything alive in sight. Some of the people looked slightly familiar to her. Then, someone was in front of her. The winds and beams of light swept over him, but he remained, despite it all. She got a better look at him once the light passed over him. He seemed to be getting some kind of pleasure out of the destruction around him. As he leered, not at her, but through her, she felt as if she knew him. Then it hit her. The twisted, evil man in front of her was.... Data! 

That was impossible, Data wasn't evil; he wouldn't hurt a fly. It must be his brother Lore. Wait, Lore was involved in the attack on Omicron Theta. He was suspected to have helped the entity to Omicron Theta. The planet was now the way it looked when she crashed on it. Someone came up behind Lore. It was.... Q! As she listened to Q and Lore conferring, she also heard the shrieking screams of the people of Omicron Theta. Vicki Ann covered her ears with her hands and screamed, "NO! I don't want to know anymore!" 

A familiar voice whispered in her ear, "Yes, you must know! Someone must know what I've done!" 

Vicki Ann decided to try the psychiatric approach. "Who are you? What have you done? You'll feel better if you talk about it." 

A flash of red and black shot in front of her. When her vision cleared, Q was glaring at her. "Don't try that psychology stuff on me. I'm a Q. My mind is just fine, thank you very much." 

Vicki Ann almost smiled at the comic relief. Instead, she decided to probe Q. He was completely open to her, almost as if he wanted her to read his mind. Beneath the usual facade of arrogance, was his true state of mind. There it was again, the intense guilt. She probed his memory and had to force herself not to gasp in shock. The Q had wanted to test humanity, yet again, and had decided on someone from the Q arranging for the Crystalline Entity to attack a Federation colony. They chose Omicron Theta when they heard about Lore and his 'problems' with the colonists. They figured Lore could be their scapegoat. 

Q suggested the idea to Lore, minus the part about the scapegoat. Lore agreed and the attack was made. Q himself had thought that Captain Picard and the Enterprise could handle the entity and make first communication with it. He did not expect Dr. Marr to intervene. So that was where the guilt was coming from. Q had created a new Crystalline Entity to threaten the Enterprise so that he could look like a hero, even though he was the cause of the entire mess before with the Crystalline Entity in the first place. 

He wanted to tell someone what happened to get rid of his guilt, so he had the new entity take over her mind. Then, he would appear in her mind and allow her to find out the truth. But there was something else. Something he was hiding from her. She tried to dig deeper, but she had grown weak from probing such a powerful mind. She slowly constructed barriers in her mind so that she could not sense even the tiniest fragment of an emotion from Q. His emotions came to her sometimes, kind of like with Deanna or Will. But since Q is of such a complex race, just sensing his emotions wore her out. 

Q bent down, grabbed her arm, and pulled her up. He pulled her toward him until their faces were about an inch apart. His voice barely above a whisper, he asked her, "What's it like probing the mind of a Q?" 

There was a flash of light and Vicki Ann awoke on a biobed in sickbay. She sat up, a bit disoriented, breathing heavily as if she had just ran a marathon. Dr. Crusher, seeing that Vicki Ann had just woken up, rushed over to her and scanned her with a tricorder. She shook her head, "I don't know what I'm going to tell him, but I'm going to have to call the captain." Beverly tapped her comm badge, "Crusher to Picard. Vicki Ann is awake." 

Picard gave Riker the conn and proceeded to sickbay. He hoped Lieutenant Troi could tell him more about the Crystalline Entity. Vicki Ann had decided to change her last name to Troi since she was a Troi. He was relieved to have Q gone, but he was not glad to have the entity back. At least you could reason with Q. Well, maybe not reason with him, but Q usually had a reason for his antics. The Crystalline Entity doesn't seem to have a reason for its actions except maybe sustenance. Vicki Ann was going to be an asset. Having an officer that could probe a Q's mind would prove to be invaluable. Now he could know Q's reasons for harassing his crew. The turbolift stopped and Picard walked down the corridor to sickbay. As he stepped in he noticed Beverly was giving Vicki Ann a hypospray. "Lieutenant Troi, glad to see you're better. Now is there anything more you can tell me about the Crystalline Entity?" Picard asked her. 

Vicki Ann smiled, "Plenty." 

Picard turned toward Dr. Crusher, "Doctor, is she well enough to attend a briefing?" 

Beverly nodded, "She suffered a bit of exhaustion, but I gave her a hypospray. I still don't like the idea of not knowing what caused the coma but, she should be fine." 

Vicki Ann turned toward Beverly, "If you would attend the briefing, you may find a reason. I would tell you now, but if I did, I would be here all day." 

Beverly nodded. "I'll be there shortly." 

"Why would Q go through all this? What's his motive? You don't expect me to believe he told you all this because he feels guilty, do you?" Riker asked, as he, Picard and the other senior officers sat in the conference lounge talking with Vicki Ann. 

icki Ann shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just telling you what I sensed. If it was all an act, it was a pretty good one. Besides, he was hiding something from me. That could prove to be the reason for all of this." 

There was a flash of light and Q appeared. He bowed to Vicki Ann. "Mademoiselle Victorianna, I have been sent from the Continuum to test your powers. It was too easy for you to read my mind, too easy for a mortal. We must test the full extent of your powers to see if you are a threat." 

Vicki Ann raised her eyebrows skeptically, "Is this some kind of a joke?" 

Q shook his head. "Sorry, as much as I wish it were, it's not." He walked over to the captain. "I'm sorry Jean-Luc, but I'm going to have to steal your new officer for a short time. Hopefully, it shouldn't take very long. I don't want to waste any time here, when I could be...well, doing almost anything else." He snapped his fingers and both he and Vicki Ann disappeared. 

The captain turned toward the senior officers, "How did he expect me to stop him?" 

Chapter 3 

Vicki Ann and Q were in her quarters. Q was trying to get Vicki Ann to perform some amazing feats for him, but she insisted on information about the Q. When he refused to answer, she decided to try another question. "What happened to my father? When I asked my mother, she never answered. Do you know?" 

Q sighed. "How about seeing what he looked like first? All you have to do is call up his image." 

Vicki Ann scoffed at the remark. "Okay, oh great and powerful Q, tell me how to do that. I am but a mere mortal and I do not posses the vast array of knowledge that you do." 

Q, who would have turned her into an amorphous entity if it had been anyone else, forced a smile. Stubbornness and sarcasm were essential elements of the Q. He snapped his fingers and opened up his other hand. In it was a purple pyramid shaped stone on a silver chain. He handed it to Vicki Ann. "Here, this is a Q Concentration Stone. When I was a young Q, I had trouble harnessing my powers. My mentor gave me this Q Concentration Stone. It'll help you harness and control her powers. Just concentrate on your father while holding the stone. I know it sounds crazy, but just humor me." 

Vicki Ann sighed, put the necklace around her neck and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, the image of Ian Andrew Troi appeared in front of Vicki Ann. He was holding Deanna as a baby and singing her a lullaby. 

Q leaned toward her and whispered, "Open your eyes." 

She opened her eyes and gasped. "Is that really my father?" she asked Q. 

Q nodded, "Yes, it is." Q snapped his fingers and the image changed. 

The image was now of a seven-year-old Deanna tugging on her mother's black dress, asking where her father was. As Lwaxana wiped away the tears, she told Deanna, "Daddy's in heaven, Little One." Starfleet officers in dress uniform offered their condolences. As Lwaxana and Deanna left, Vicki Ann saw the words engraved on the casket. It said: 

"Commander Ian Andrew Troi, an excellent Starfleet officer, father, husband, and son, was killed in the line of duty while serving the United Federation of Planets. He affected the lives of many. All those whose lives he touched, will mourn his death." 

Q glanced at Vicki Ann. He could tell she was holding back tears. He hated having to be the bearer of such bad news. Q closed his eyes and shut off the image. He whispered, "I'm sorry. But you had to know, you wanted to know. You can see him anytime you want. Well, his image anyway. Between you and me, the Q aren't allowed to bring back the dead." 

Vicki Ann glared at him. "You! This is all your fault! If the Q hadn't interfered in my life and taken me from my mother before I was born, I would have known my father instead of having to call up his image." Vicki Ann wished Q would teleport himself to the Delta Quadrant. Then she got an idea. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Q while holding the stone. Suddenly, Q vanished in a flash of light. 

Laughing, Vicki Ann decided to go see if she was needed on the bridge. She was at the turbolift when her comm badge beeped. "Lieutenant Troi, please report to Counselor Troi's quarters immediately," the captain said. 

"Deck 8," Vicki Ann said as she stepped into the turbolift. 

Victorianna Leonard Troi stepped off the turbolift and walked down the corridor to her sister's quarters. As she stepped in, she heard the captain say, "We're in here." Vicki Ann turned the corner there was Deanna, Riker, and Captain Picard standing around Deanna's bathtub, in which a soaking wet Q was. Vicki Ann took one glance and she erupted into laughter. 

Once she started, everyone else joined in, except Picard; he just smiled. 

Q glared at Picard, "Jean-Luc, you really do have a dry sense of humor." 

Riker replied, "You don't at the moment." 

Q turned his glare toward Vicki Ann. 

Vicki Ann, sensing his anger, shouted, "Q! NO!" She disappeared and reappeared, face down, in the bathtub. She sat up and shot daggers at Q. 

Q was too busy laughing hysterically to notice. 

Vicki Ann was about to snap her fingers when Q shouted, "NO! Okay, okay. I'm sorry. You'll probably turn me into a sehlat or something like that." He snapped his fingers and the two of them appeared by Deanna, Riker, and Picard, dry as a bone. Q brushed some invisible dust off his uniform. Then he turned to Picard, "Well, she's as much a Q as I am. How? I have no clue. All I know is that Vicki Ann has all the powers of the Q except immortality. You'd better hope it doesn't go to her head." With those last words, he vanished. 

Picard shook his head. "He always has to have the last word, doesn't he?" Then he turned toward Vicki Ann. "Lieutenant, if you're up to it, you can start back to work tomorrow morning." 

Vicki Ann nodded. 

"Until then, I would rest if I were you," the captain said as he turned and left the room. 

Riker followed suit. 

As Picard and Riker walked down the corridor, Riker asked, "What's a sehlat?" 

Picard replied, ""A Vulcan teddy bear with six inch fangs." 

Vicki Ann collapsed on her bed. "What a day!" she said to herself as she got ready for bed. She went to the mirror to brush her hair when she saw a flash of light behind her. With a feeling of dread, she turned around. Q had made himself comfortable on her bed. 

Vicki Ann heaved a long sigh. "Q, what are you doing here? Please, I'm exhausted. I want to sleep. I don't feel like playing your games right now." 

He raised his eyebrow as if he had no clue what she was talking about. "Games? What kind of games?" he asked coyly. Ignoring his comment, Vicki Ann tried to shove him off, but had no luck. She decided to try something else. She grabbed her robe off the chair, put it on and curled up on the edge of the bed. 

Q, obviously surprised, said, "Most people would have opted for the couch." 

Vicki Ann turned around to face him, "These are my quarters and I'm not going to let some arrogant little twirp chase me off of my bed." 

Q's eyes grew as big as saucers. 

Vicki Ann curled back in her spot. 

Q vanished with a smile on his face. 

Just before she went to sleep, a familiar voice whispered in her ear, "You passed your first test." 

Vicki Ann asked, "What test?" 

The voice of Q replied, "Standing up to me." 

Vicki Ann smiled and fell asleep. 

Q sat atop the saucer section of the Enterprise, starring at the passing stars. The ship was at about warp three, but Q would've thought it was standing still. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a tall, thin, blond man appeared beside him. The man immediately asked, "Is she a threat?" 

Q laughed. "To me, yeah. To the Continuum, I haven't decided yet. She teleported me into her sister's bathtub by mistake." 

The other Q laughed. "Kind of like Trelane, huh?" 

Q shook his head. "Don't remind me about that." He heaved a heavy sigh. "Q2, she actually stood up to me." 

Q2 laughed. "How dare she!" 

Q shot him a look and then told him about what had just happened. Then he said thoughtfully, "She's so much like her mother, but at the same time, she's so different." 

Q2 waved his hands. "NO! Let's not start that again. First Lwaxana, then Vash. You have to stop this. They always get hurt. Besides, you usually get hurt in the whole process anyway and a scorned Q is worse than a Klingon defending his honor. You ought to just go back to Q. That is, if she'd take you back. She was pretty upset over the whole 'partnership' with Vash. Especially when you wouldn't let go." 

Q paced a bit, ignoring the comment. "Q is too overbearing. Constant nagging." 

Q2 laughed. "That's why I'm staying single." Then he grew serious. "You'd better get this all figured out soon. The last thing we need now is an inexperienced Q running around the multiverse. Besides if you don't, you know he'll just get rid of her in his own way." 

Q glanced at Q2 and nodded. Then, they both disappeared. 

Vicki Ann jerked awake. Beads of sweat were running down her forehead, and she was gasping for air. Her heart pounding, she stammered, "Computer, lights." As the lights flickered on, she stood up and grabbed her robe. She was sweating, but she shivered as if she was freezing. She wrapped herself up in her robe and walked over to the replicator. She wanted something to calm her nerves, but what she really wanted, a Raspberry Hot Chocolate, would keep her awake. Of course, she could get it decaffeinated, but it didn't taste the same to her. Although, she wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to sleep. She opted for the hot chocolate. As she sunk into her favorite chair, right beside the replicator, she tried to analyze her dream. 

Vicki Ann had been in a dimly lit room that she had never seen before. The lighting cast shadows that covered most of the room so she couldn't see much. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming toward. She glanced around, looking for a place to run, but she was backed up against a wall. Then an unfamiliar male voice said, "You thought you could run. You thought you could hide. But I've been watching you." The man began to step toward her and she became terror-stricken. She had no idea who this man was, but for some reason he was out to get her. As he stepped into the light, she awoke, without seeing his face. 

None of her conclusions seemed to fit. There couldn't have been any subconscious symbolism in her dream. As a doctor, she was clueless. As a half-human\half-Betazoid, she knew it had to be some kind of premonition and that scared her out of her wits. 

Chapter 4 

The next morning, Picard had just arrived on the bridge and Worf told him, "Starfleet Command is hailing us, sir." 

"I'll take it in my ready room," the captain replied, changing his course. Picard sensed that something was seriously wrong and that this communique was just the beginning. 

Admiral Blackwell appeared on Picard's desktop viewer and she did not look happy. "The Leonards' contacted me and I accessed your log. Now what is this about Victorianna Leonard, now Troi, being a Q?" 

Picard sighed. "I had hoped you'd let me handle this myself, after all, I do have the most experience with the Q." 

Blackwell shook her head. "Picard, it would have been fine if it was just Q being his usual annoying self, but one of the most promising young officers in Starfleet being an ally of the Q? I'm sorry, Jean-Luc, but it just won't work. We're sending someone to check her out, to see what side she's really on. You're to rendezvous with the Shakespeare in twenty-four hours. Commander Quinn will be aboard. He has studied all interactions with Q and is Starfleet Command's expert on the subject. Once he has made a report to me, I will contact you again. Blackwell out." 

Picard sighed and tapped the comm panel on his desktop. "All senior officers report to the conference lounge immediately." 

Picard explained the situation. 

"It sounds to me like she's a bit paranoid about traitors," Vicki Ann commented. 

Picard nodded. "Ever since the almost extragalactic takeover in 2364, many high officials have been a bit paranoid. I'm sure it's nothing against you personally Vicki Ann. It's probably just Admiral Blackwell being as careful as usual." 

The remark drew laughter from the officers, which was interrupted by Lt. Tvrdovski's cry over the comm system, "Captain, Gerard has escaped! Somehow he has bypassed the security lock and attacked the guard watching him. Sensors are off-line and locked with some kind of encryption." 

"Mr. Worf, have your security teams search the ship. I want him found. We can't have a madman running around the ship with Commander Quinn coming, we're in enough trouble as it is," the captain barked. 

Vicki Ann turned to the captain. "I might be able to find him." 

"How?" 

"If he's escaped, he's probably frantic and I would be able to sense his strong emotions from a distance," she replied. 

Picard concerned, asked her, "Would you be all right?" 

Vicki Ann, not exactly sure herself, replied, "Yes." 

"Make it so," the captain replied. 

Vicki Ann turned to leave when she heard Riker request to accompany her. She heaved a sigh of relief when the captain allowed it. She turned and waited for Riker to catch up to her. "Let's start at the brig," she said as they stepped into the turbolift. 

Riker and Vicki Ann were in Jefferies tube 16. They had arrived at the 12th intersect when Vicki Ann was stuck. She shook her head. "He could be either direction. He must be clouding my telepathy somehow." 

Just then the doors above them opened and Gerard leapt out and tackled Vicki Ann. 

Riker pointed his phaser at them but couldn't get a clear shot at Gerard. 

Gerard managed to grab Vicki Ann's shoulders and knock her head against the bulkhead. Taking advantage of her temporary confusion, he moved to Riker. 

Normally Riker would have had no trouble handling Gerard. This time Gerard invaded Riker's mind. He drove Riker's hatred of Q to complete insanity and forced Riker to think that instead of Gerard being obsessed with causing Vicki Ann pain, that it was Q. Gerard drove Riker to the edge and pushed him off. Riker collapsed. 

Gerard laughed. 

Vicki Ann, still a little groggy, aimed her phaser at Gerard and fired. 

Gerard, his laugh still echoing around them, fell unconscious onto the floor. 

Vicki Ann tapped her comm badge, "Medical emergency in Jefferies tube 16, intersect 12. Two unconscious." Then she called the bridge, "Captain, we've found Gerard." 

That evening, Vicki Ann sat in her quarters. Riker had been taken to sickbay. The captain had temporarily promoted her from lieutenant commander to commander, not wanting to be without a first officer when Commander Quinn arrived. Vicki Ann still couldn't believe what Gerard had done to Will. Riker was completely hysterical, ranting and raving about Q plotting to hurt Vicki Ann. His emotions had torn through her and physically weakened her. She sensed everyone's apprehension about Will's condition, even when she was alone in her quarters. 

She needed to relax, to reconstruct the barriers that Gerard had torn down. She dimmed the lights, turned on some soft, soothing music, lit a vanilla candle, and sat down on the floor in the center of the main room. She had just begun meditating when there was a flash of light and Q appeared beside her. She sighed. "Q, what do you want?" 

"How's my little protegee?" 

"Exhausted," she replied. "And I'd like to be alone." 

Q glanced at her. "Well, pardon moi!" He shook his head as if he was genuinely insulted. "I try to be nice and see how these powers are working out, and what do I get for it?" He would have continued to babble, but Vicki Ann interrupted him. 

"I'm sorry Q, but it's been an awful day. Starfleet thinks I'm a traitor and Gerard escaped and drove Will insane." 

"Starfleet thinks you're a traitor? Why?" 

"Because all of a sudden, I'm Q. They think the Q are trying to infiltrate Starfleet." 

Q laughed. "How ludicrous!" 

Vicki Ann nodded. "Now, would you please leave. I'm not trying to be rude, but I'm trying to relax." 

Q smiled. "I have an idea," he said, standing up. He grabbed Vicki Ann's hand and pulled her up. He snapped his fingers and they were atop the Enterprise. 

Vicki Ann glanced at Q. "I should be dead, after all, I'm in the vacuum of space, but I'm not. Why not?" 

Q laughed. "Because I don't want you to be dead." 

She smiled. "It's amazing, being out here and not floating away or suffocating. It's beautiful, isn't it." 

Q smiled. He hadn't seen anyone look upon the universe with wonder since he had been with Vash. 

Vicki Ann turned around, slowly, looking confused. She heard the music that had been on in her quarters. "Where's that music coming from?" 

Q shrugged. "Everywhere and anywhere." 

Vicki Ann laughed. 

Q bowed and took Vicki Ann's hand. "May I have this dance, mademoiselle?" 

Vicki Ann blushed slightly. "You dance?" 

"Of course, I'm Q. I can do anything." 

Hesitantly, Vicki Ann took Q's arm and danced with him, amongst the stars and never felt more content. 

Beverly Crusher had Commander Riker in sickbay and under the watchful eyes of Counselor Troi and Lieutenant Worf. Gerard had ransacked through Riker's mind, looking for his weakness. He had discovered Riker's hatred of Q and his concern for Vicki Ann's welfare. Gerard had planted ideas into Riker's subconscious, which made him assume they were premonitions. This led to paranoia, which in turn drove him insane. Dr. Crusher hoped that with Deanna's help she could repair the damage so that Riker would not be placed in some hospital on Earth somewhere. She just hoped she could figure out how. 

Vicki Ann was exhausted. She had been dancing with Q for what seemed like only a few minutes, but judging by how far the ship had traveled, it was hours. Q had definitely succeeded in cheering her up, that is if that is what he was trying to do. 

Q glanced at her. "Feeling better?" 

She smiled. "Yes. Thank you. But, one question first, why?' 

Q smiled. "Why not?" 

She looked at him carefully. "I don't know whether I should believe you." 

"Why not?" 

She laughed. "Is that all you can say?" 

"No." 

"Can we sit down? I'm exhausted." They sat down. Vicki Ann glanced ahead. The ship was approaching a planetary nebula. "Isn't it beautiful?" 

Q looked at the nebula and then at Vicki Ann. "I guess if you've never seen one before." 

Vicki Ann laughed. "I must have seen a million of these things, but each one is unique and has its own beauty." 

Q laughed. "It amazes me how you humans never get bored with seeing these things over and over, but then again, you've only been seeing them for a couple of hundred years. I've been seeing them since the beginning of time." He looked at her closely. "What's it like being amazed?" 

"I don't know. No one has ever asked me that before." 

Suddenly, Vicki Ann screamed. Her nightmares flashed in her mind and she became terror-stricken. 

"Vicki Ann! Are you all right?" 

She didn't answer. She simply collapsed on the hull of the Enterprise. 

Q touched his hand to her face, letting his index finger rest on her temple. He went into her mind to see what had happened. Someone.... or something was causing Vicki Ann's dream and was in effect, threatening her. Whoever it was, he or she was also causing her to have flashbacks of the dreams, adding to her insanity.  Q thought to himself. The only person he could think of was Gerard, but that was impossible. Gerard couldn't have done this, not without a mind-meld anyway. Q had no choice but to use the Vincire, the Q equivalent of a Vulcan mind-meld. His mind combined with hers and strengthened the barriers of her mind so that no one could penetrate them and harm her. He was then finally able to coax Vicki Ann out of her trance. 

Vicki Ann, still weak from the attack, whispered, "Thank you. What happened? I know I had a flashback, but how did that cause me to space out like that?" 

"I don't know who, but someone has set out to hurt you, possibly Gerard. Whoever it is, he or she seems to be trying to scare you and possibly trying to drive you insane," Q told her. "Whoever...or whatever it is must be very powerful." 

Vicki Ann cringed. "Is there anyway to stop it?" 

"We can try." 

"We?" 

"During your flashback, I was forced to use the Q Vincire, the Q equivalent of the Vulcan mind-meld. Do you know about the Vulcan mind-meld?" 

She nodded. 

"Well, do you understand how after a mind-meld the two participants are connected telepathically for life? Well, like I said, the Vincire is the Q equivalent of a mind-meld, so therefore I will always be a part of you and you will always be a part of me." 

Vicki Ann sighed. "Great! Why can't I ever get away from this Q business?" 

Q looked her straight in the eye. "Would you rather be in sickbay in a coma? Or better yet, dead?" 

Vicki Ann shook her head. "No, I guess not. But...." 

"But what? But you would rather not have any connection to an arrogant, inconsiderate, immoral being like me?" 

He was genuinely insulted. Maybe her humanity was rubbing off on him. "No, it's not that." 

"Then, what is it?" 

Vicki Ann sighed and put her hand to her head as if she had a headache. "Q! I don't know. It's like I'm two different people and one wants to do one thing and the other wants to do the opposite. I'm fighting myself!" 

"About what?" Frustrated, Vicki Ann replied, "That's it, Q, I don't know what it is! It's this strange feeling I've never felt before. It's invigorating and intoxicating, but at the same time part of me despises the idea of it. I don't understand it!" 

Q looked at her, his face showing genuine concern. He looked into her eyes and Vicki Ann understood. 

She loved Q and the rational side of her said it was crazy but her heart said 'why not?' Her link with Q amplified the emotion and then she realized that he loved her back. She smiled. "That's it?" 

"That's it. You, Victorianna Leonard Troi are unlike any human I've encountered. Your compassion and innocence far surpass that of any other human I've met. " 

Vicki Ann smiled. 

Q sat atop the Enterprise, again, contemplating his situation. He had taken Vicki Ann to her quarters where she had gone to bed. The ship was nearing the star Alpha Zeta, a blue-white star. He concentrated on it hoping it would take his mind off of his problem. Instead, it reminded him of her. The bluish color of the star matched her eyes and its brightness couldn't even compare to how her eyes shone when she smiled. He watched the star fade as the ship passed the star. There was something between them, something intense and intoxicating. Q had no idea how he was going to report to the Continuum if he couldn't remain objective. His mind began to wander when a flash of light beside him interrupted him. 

A familiar voice said, "Thought I'd find you here. So how is sweet little Victorianna?" 

Q frowned. "Don't ask." He sighed. 

It was Q2's turn to frown. "Oh, no. Don't tell me. You think you love her, don't you? I'll bet it's because she's so much like her mother. Give it up! There is no way that she feels the same!" 

Q looked at his companion. "I know that I care for her and I know that she cares for me." 

Q2 replied, "Prove it. Prove that she loves you." 

Q snapped his fingers and he and Q2 appeared in Vicki Ann's quarters. She was getting ready for bed. Obviously, they were invisible to her. She was about to blow out the candle beside her bed and curl up under the covers. As she leaned over, the Q Concentration Stone dangled from her neck. She touched the stone and leaned back into bed. The candle went out and she fell asleep. 

Q2 whispered, "What did that prove?" 

Q pointed to Vicki Ann. "Watch her dreams." 

Q2 was hesitant, but he probed her mind. She was reliving the time she'd been on the Enterprise; from the screaming and animosity between her and Q to the rare, intense moments when electricity seemed to flow between them. As she relived the day that she made Q reappear in Deanna's bathtub, instead of being exasperated with him, she was almost attracted to him. 

Q turned Q2, his arms crossed across his chest, an all-knowing expression on his face. 

The other Q shrugged. "I know that she's smarter than that. But if the Cosmos insist, who am I to argue?" 

Q smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way. Besides, somebody has to make sure that he doesn't try to hurt her. I'm sure he isn't very happy about the Omicron Theta incident." 

Q2 nodded. "You're right. She does need protection. Even though she is Q, his power is most likely greater than hers. He'd prey on the fact that being Q is exhausting for her." Q2 sighed. "For the moment, just continue to observe he talents and make sure that she's okay. I have to be getting back to the Continuum now. Good luck." 

Q chuckled and vanished right after Q2 did. 

Vicki Ann woke up suddenly. She felt like someone had been watching her. Quickly, her worries vanished as she remembered her dreams. She smiled; she'd dreamt of Q. There were times that she was so infuriated with him, but at the same time she was strangely attracted to him. Vicki Ann shook her head.  she thought to herself. 

Then, she remembered the guilt she had felt in him before and the time he had consoled her when she had found out about her father. He wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be. Most of the things he had done in the past, he'd done for a reason: to prove a point. But he could be antagonizing; at times she wished he would just disappear, but she usually remedied that by snapping her fingers. And if she continued to see him that is exactly what she would do. 

Lwaxana Troi was in her quarters, discussing Vicki Ann being a Q with her valet, Mr. Homm. Not discussing, more like, telling. Lwaxana was doing most, actually all, of the talking. "How did this happen. Who did this to her? It had to be Q! He did this to get back at me for showing him up. I'll fix him. I don't care if that pipsqueak is omnipotent. I am Lwaxana Troi, heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed, holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx!" 

The door chimed, interrupting her thoughts of revenge. "Come in." The doors opened and in walked Deanna. "Mother, we have to talk." Lwaxana smiled and nodded. "I was just thinking the same thing." 

Vicki Ann sat on her bed, her legs crossed, trying to convince herself that she didn't need Q. He was merely a being who just happened know about her newfound powers. She felt herself becoming attached to him and she knew how dangerous that could be. Her mother had warned her as had half of the crew, but that wasn't why she hesitated. She hesitated because of Gerard; after all he was her first 'relationship'. That is if you can call it that. 

But there were times when Q was helping her with her powers that he showed genuine emotion. Not a facade of arrogance or contempt, but occasionally she felt this outpouring of sorrow and sometimes a rare burst of joy. Something had happened to him and he had been hurt, possibly scarring him deep beneath the surface. She decided she would find out. Getting up, she drew in a breath. She called to him and asked him to come. She would lie and say her questions were about the Continuum. She would then probe his mind in hopes of discovering his secret. 

Q had been wandering the Delta Quadrant, debating whether or not to harass Katherine. He thought it would take his mind off of her, but before he had decided, Vicki Ann summoned him. He sighed, dreading the moment he appeared in her quarters. He knew he couldn't hide his secret forever, especially from such a powerful telepath and empath. He knew he had to go. Q snapped his fingers and with a heavy heart, he vanished. 

Suddenly, Vicki Ann's comm badge beeped and interrupted them. 

"Dr. Troi here," she replied. 

"Vicki Ann, this is Dr. Crusher. Starfleet would like you to have another physical. I know you just had one, but orders are orders. Can you come down now?" Crusher said over the comm system. 

Vicki Ann glanced at Q. "Sure. I'll be down in a sec." Taking a gamble, Vicki Ann kissed Q on the lips and whispered, "Goodbye." 

Q's jaw dropped in shocked in shock. After she left, he touched his fingers to his lips had smiled. Never before had he been so moved by a physical aspect of a relationship. He had never been physical with Vash and he had only danced with Lwaxana. Obviously other women had kissed him, a man of his charm and good looks, but he had always felt repulsed or felt nothing at all. This time he felt pleasure, love. He wanted to grab her into his arms and never let her go. 

Vicki Ann didn't realize it, but she was whistling as she walked into sickbay. And all the way from her quarters to the turbolift and from the turbolift to sickbay. Nurse Ogawa gave Crusher a strange look as Vicki Ann sauntered into sickbay. 

Crusher, who was sitting in her office, smiled and walked over to Vicki Ann. She motioned for Vicki Ann to sit on a biobed. "I've seen this before. So tell me, who is it? Who is it that has your heart all a flutter?" 

Vicki Ann laughed. "I'm not telling you. You'd never believe it. Besides, you hate him." 

Beverly looked perplexed. "I couldn't hate him that much. Unless it was Q and that is preposterous!" She burst into laughter, not realizing that she had just hit the nail right on the head. 

Vicki Ann laughed. "I know, isn't it?" Vicki Ann stopped laughing. "Actually, it's not." She thought for a moment, knowing she had to choose her next words carefully. Finally she decided to blurt it out. "It is Q." She grimaced, prepared for Beverly's reaction. 

Crusher just stared at her. "You're kidding, right? This is a joke." 

Vicki Ann shook her head. 

Beverly's jaw dropped. "Are you nuts? You have to be completely out of your mind. Q isn't capable of love, only arrogance, deception, and contempt. You know what he's doing; he's studying you to watch your reaction. You're a guinea pig!" 

Vicki Ann shook her head. "No, Beverly. He really does care for me. You should've seen him, felt him. He didn't want me to find out. He was actually nervous about the thought of me finding out. Beverly, I know what I'm getting myself into. I can take care of myself. Now, if I didn't have the power of the Q, that would be a different story." 

Beverly sighed. "You're glutton for punishment, aren't you?" 

Vicki Ann smiled and nodded. "Yep." 

Beverly shook her head and went on with the physical. 

Chapter 5 

Q sat atop the Enterprise, yet again. It was one of his favorite places to think. What was he thinking? Better yet, what was he going to tell the Continuum? That he had fallen in love with the woman he was supposed to be observing? That he had fallen in love with yet another human? He bet that Quinn, wherever he was, heaven or hell, was watching him and thinking, "There goes the irrepressible Q." Irrepressible, ha! Q was too chicken to be truly irrepressible; to commit suicide like Quinn had. Besides, where would Picard be without him? Probably Borg. Also, now he had so much responsibility in the Continuum now. Q was brave, but not that much. Besides, he wasn't Vulcan; Q suicide is anything but respectable. But then again, so was Q. 

Picard sat at his desk in his ready room, trying to decide what to say to Vicki Ann. Beverly had come to him, clearly concerned about Vicki Ann. She had said that Vicki Ann had told her that she was, for lack of a better term, dating Q. Beverly pleaded with the captain to talk to Vicki Ann about it. He had insisted that it was none of his business. He had never been good at saying no to Beverly. He had no idea what to tell Vicki Ann and he wanted to have some idea before he called her in. He knew he would never find the right words, so he decided to wing it. He tapped his comm badge. "Vicki Ann, could you please report to my ready room?" He waited for the reply, "Yes, sir" 

The doors hissed open and Vicki Ann entered. "Yes, sir?" 

Picard motioned for her to sit down. "Dr. Crusher came to see me earlier and she was rather concerned about your uh-," he paused. 

Vicki Ann finished the sentence. "My relationship with Q." She smiled. "I wondered how long Beverly could keep it a secret. She kept it longer than I thought she would." 

Picard smiled at her. "I want you to know that I don't make a habit of sticking my nose into the business of the members of my crew. If you have a relationship with Q, that is entirely your business. I would like you to know that Q hasn't been exactly honest in his past "relationships" with female mortals." 

Vicki Ann nodded. "I know that Q has never been totally honest with anyone. He has to with me. Unless of course it's a secret of the universe. As I told Beverly, I can take care of myself. After all, I do have the power of the Q. He isn't lying, Captain." 

Picard sighed. "I can't say that you have my blessing, but I hope you don't get hurt. Good luck. Now, we have to get to the transporter room to meet Commander Quinn." 

They stood and walked to transporter room. 

Lt. Heintz was working in transporter room one. 

The captain entered and nodded to the lieutenant. "Energize." 

A tall, thin, aging man with blond hair in a Starfleet uniform appeared on the transporter padd. He glanced skeptically at Vicki Ann. "You're not William Riker." He turned to Picard. "Where is your first officer?" 

Picard cleared his throat. "Commander Riker is ill. I asked Vicki Ann to be my first officer until he is well." 

Quinn glared at Vicki Ann. "Are you the Q?" 

Picard swallowed. "Vicki Ann does have the power of the Q, but it was given 

to her by someone without her knowledge. It is against all our principles if we blame her for something that someone else did to her. It would be like blaming the Klingons for the Khitomer massacre instead of blaming the Romulans." 

Quinn nodded. "I see your point, but the Q are powerful and capable of controlling minds if they wanted to and that could be what she has done." 

Vicki Ann sighed. "May I speak in my own defense? I did not lie to Starfleet and until Q told me, I had no idea that I was Q." 

Quinn shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't believe you. For all I know, you could be controlling my mind." He turned back to Picard. "We'll meet in the conference lounge tomorrow morning at 800 hours. I would like to get unpacked and get a good night's sleep before starting the investigation." 

Picard nodded. 

After Quinn left, Vicki Ann sighed. "I feel like it's the 17th century Salem and I've been accused of being a witch." 

Picard nodded. "Care for a cup of tea before you go on trial?" 

Vicki Ann arrived at Ten-Forward to meet Beverly and Deanna for dinner, after having a quick cup of tea with Picard. The last thing on her mind was Q, but there he was sitting with Deanna and Beverly. Beverly looked annoyed by his chatter, but Deanna seemed to be enjoying herself. Vicki Ann slumped down beside Q. 

"Hello, darling," he drawled. 

Vicki Ann glanced at him. "Don't start. Commander Quinn thinks I'm a witch." 

Beverly and Deanna echoed, "What?" 

Vicki Ann laughed. "I told the captain that I felt like it was the Salem Witch Trials. I don't understand why they don't believe me. I haven't done anything to threaten the security of the Federation. Besides, what does an omnipotent race need with spies?" 

Beverly laughed and almost choked on her dinner. "Well, with Q as an example of Q behavior, it's no wonder Admiral Blackwell doesn't trust you." 

Q acted shocked. "Why, Crusher, if I didn't know better, I'd say you didn't like me." 

Beverly chose to ignore him. 

Vicki Ann ordered a salad. 

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Deanna asked her. 

Vicki Ann nodded. "I'm a little nervous about tomorrow." 

Deanna smiled. "Let me ask you something. Were you nervous before you took the entry exam?" 

Vicki Ann shook her head. "Yes." 

"What about the Kobayashi Maru?" 

"Yes." 

"Final question, what about the Psyche test?" 

Vicki Ann replied, "Yes." 

Deanna smiled. "It's normal. This is another test to prove to Starfleet that you have what it takes. You can handle it." 

Beverly nodded. "She's right." 

Vicki Ann smiled. "Thanks. It really means a lot that you have faith in me." 

Q put his arm around her and whispered in her ear, "You're Q; you can do anything." 

Commander Quinn walked into Ten-Forward and he glanced at Vicki Ann and Q. He smiled wickedly. Then he thought to himself, 

Suddenly, both Vicki Ann and Q felt a rush of fear; Q's fear. He felt a presence, one that he knew, but yet, didn't. It terrified him. He sensed trouble. He knew that the Continuum knew what he had done and were coming for him. "Uh-I have to go," he blurted out. He quickly kissed Vicki Ann on the cheek and vanished. 

"What was that all about?" Deanna asked. 

"Something scared him," Vicki Ann replied. 

Guinan felt a presence, one that was unfamiliar but yet familiar. It wasn't Q or any other Q she had met before. But whoever it was, they were up to something and they weren't who they seemed to be. 

In the brig, Gerard was pacing. He'd heard through the grapevine about Vicki Ann's "amazing" powers. Supposedly, she was a mix of Q, Betazoid, and human. She wasn't immortal though. Or at least that's what they said.  he thought to himself. Gerard knew she was Q, but he had no clue how or why. He made up his mind to find out. Just then Q appeared in front of the brig and Gerard thought to himself, 

Q held up his hand. "Don't worry, Worf. I just want to speak to him." 

Worf frowned, knowing that may not be the best thing, but how could he stop Q? 

Q walked over to the cell until he was almost against the forcefield. "So, Gerard, how are you enjoying your imprisonment?" 

"I never want to leave," Gerard said, sarcastically. "I know why you're here. I made you come. I have a few questions for you." He walked toward Q until only the forcefield was between them. "How did the 'amazing and dangerous Victorianna Leonard Troi' become a Q?" 

Q showed no indication of knowing what Gerard was talking about. "She's not Q, well not completely. She's still mortal after all." 

Gerard smiled. "No, she's not. She's Q and you know it." 

Q shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. If she's Q, then how did she get injured in the shuttle crash?" 

Gerard replied, "Stop it! You know she wasn't Q until after the crash." Gerard closed his eyes and concentrated on Q. 

Q winced in pain. Gerard was invading his mind, stripping away the barriers that protected his secrets. The door that had been closed to Vicki Ann was wide open for Gerard and Q could do nothing to stop it. 

Gerard laughed quietly because he'd figured out Q's secret. He now had a weapon against Q. One he would not be afraid to use. 

Q, who had been clutching his head, screamed. It was a terrifying sound and it seemed to echo throughout the ship. It was a sound that if one did not know what it was, one would think it was the threads of the multiverse being ripped apart. 

Captain Picard's comm badge chimed. He glanced at Riker. They had only been on duty five minutes and already they were needed. The captain replied, "Picard here." 

"Captain, this is Lieutenant Worf. Something is wrong with.... Q. He came to see Gerard and now Q appears to be in pain, inflicted by Gerard." 

Picard, shocked, replied, "We're on our way." Then he turned toward Riker again. "I'm not sure what we can do, but we might as well try." Riker shook his head. "That may not be the best thing, sir. Remember what he did last time he was in our debt?" 

Picard nodded. "How could I forget?" 

Q's scream continued to echo. As a matter of fact, Worf had covered his ears. Q's mind shattered into a million pieces and he collapsed. He was in the Q equivalent of a coma. He was powerless and he couldn't have shifted form to save his life. 

Picard rushed in, with Riker and Doctor Crusher in tow. 

Beverly scanned Q. "Well, I'm not sure what's wrong so I really can't be sure if I can fix it. There seems to be some cerebral damage. I suggest we talk to Vicki Ann." 

Picard summoned Vicki Ann to the brig. Once she arrived, she probed Q's mind. Her conclusion was similar to Crusher's. "Can you fix it?" Picard asked. 

Vicki Ann sighed. "I don't know. I haven't known about these powers long. I don't know their extent. I can certainly try." She closed her eyes, concentrated and then snapped her fingers. Q's body shimmered and disappeared. "He's in sickbay," she said to Beverly. Vicki Ann snapped her fingers again and she disappeared. 

Picard glanced around. "Well, I guess we should follow," he said, heading out the door. 

Vicki Ann sat a Q's bedside. Being herself, she couldn't help but be concerned. After all, Q was a life form and he wasn't all that bad. Well, not always. Sure, Q could be antagonizing, but he did have somewhat of a conscience, after all he made sure the Enterprise made it to Omicron Theta to rescue her. Besides, he did feel guilty about what he and the Q had done to her and her family. His guilt almost consumed him sometimes. She closed her eyes and decided to find the reason for Q's coma. She probed his mind and unlocked the doors that Gerard had put up so that she would not find the truth. Fortunately, since it was Q's mind and not Gerard's and since Q was incapacitated, the doors were easy to get through. Gerard had searched Q's mind for a secret and Q had tried desperately to keep it a secret. Q's desperate attempts to cover his tracks and Gerard's attack led to Q's mind collapsing in on itself for protection. 

She wished she could fix it all at once, but that would most likely increase the damage. His mind was like a giant jigsaw puzzle, except it wasn't that easy. It was like trying to put together a puzzle that was a picture of a million stars that all looked the same. Vicki Ann tried to work as fast as she could, but she only got a small portion pieced together before exhaustion overcame her. She waved to Doctor Crusher and went to her quarters where she collapsed in her uniform. Unfortunately, instead of rest, the nightmares of the previous night returned. 

First part of Chapter 6 

Captain Picard couldn't sleep. He was worrying about the situation with Q. Vicki Ann was a fine officer and he would hate it if she had to go to the Continuum like Amanda Rogers. Even though Amanda was a full Q, where Vicki Ann is only part Q, if that. Victorianna Leonard, now Troi, was one of the most promising officers in Starfleet. If she played her cards right, she could get a captaincy in a few short years. Now, all of that was in jeopardy because of a careless, thoughtless, and heartless act of the Q. At times Q himself seemed to resent his position of authority in the Continuum; he seemed to despise job of harassing humanity. But now the old condescending arrogance was back. 

Vicki Ann spent days trying to glue Q back together. Each day she progressed only a small amount. One day, when she was having more than the usual amount of trouble, she slammed her fist down on the side of the biobed. 

Beverly came over and put her hand on her shoulder. 

Vicki Ann sighed. "I don't know what to do. I've tried everything and nothing is working." 

Beverly nodded. "I know how you feel. I hate being able to do nothing about someone's condition." She smiled. "Why don't you go get some rest?" 

Vicki Ann nodded. "Okay. Maybe a power nap will help." She waved and walked out the door. 

Vicki Ann was glad for some rest. In her dreams, the answer she had been waiting for came. She was concentrating too much the act of fixing Q's mind. She needed to concentrate more on the result. She immediately woke up and ran to sickbay. 

Vicki Ann had patched up Q's mind. He was still in a coma, but it wouldn't be long until he woke up. Vicki Ann, exhausted, laid her head on the edge of the biobed and fell asleep. 

Q awoke and glanced around. He was in sickbay; Gerard's meddling must have been too much for him. Who had repaired the damage? He glanced up and saw Vicki Ann, sound asleep. He smiled. She was so kind. Who else would have helped him? He tapped her gently on the shoulder. She glanced up at him. "It worked! Thank God! Now things can finally get back to normal." 

Beverly came over and scanned him. "You've made a remarkable recovery, Q." 

He shrugged. "Of course. I must be getting back to the Continuum to see what I've missed." 

Q had to find Gerard. Gerard was the one who had put him in that coma in the first place. He knew about Vicki Ann's powers and where she got them and therefore he was dangerous. If anyone found out, the Continuum would be doomed. Q thought for a moment.  Q was right. Gerard was in Riker's psyche. "Gerard, release Riker this instant!" 

Gerard laughed. "No, but I will show myself." Gerard took corporeal form. 

"How did you find out?" Q asked. 

"Q, did you really think that you would get away without being punished for your crimes? Since I got punished, so should you." 

"I didn't do anything! All I did was put things into motion so that she would be protected from him. He wants to punish her for what we did. She didn't chose to be stolen form her parents, but we did that anyway. She didn't ask for non-human parents, but we gave them to her anyway," Q insisted. 

"Oh, and I suppose your feelings for her had nothing to do with it," Gerard said mockingly. 

"I didn't have feelings for her until after the accident. True, when I saw her, I was taken by her beauty, but I didn't love her. That happened after I got to know her. Besides, what does the Continuum care about my love life for anyway?" 

"They don't, but they do care about mortals being given the power of the Q." 

Q sighed. " Somehow she was born with all of the powers, how she got them, I have no idea. All I gave her was immortality to protect her from the Continuum." 

"She died on Omicron Theta, it was too late. You messed up the timeline." 

"I did no such thing!" Q screamed. "She wasn't supposed to die in the first place! If was supposed to die, I never would have found out about the execution until after it was too late." 

Gerard laughed. "Excuses, excuses. You are going to get punished and so is she." He disappeared. 

Q sighed and gave Riker the power to fight Gerard and maintain his sanity. Then he went to find Picard so that he could alert him of Riker's condition. 

Vicki Ann swirled the ice in her iced tea with her straw. She watched the liquid splash on the side of the glass. She sighed. Commander Quinn seemed to agree with the post-tomic horror view of 'guilty until proven innocent'. It seemed like she had no chance at all. What would happen if Starfleet Command decided she was a traitor? Would she be court-marshaled or would she be reduced in rank or would she be permanently suspended? Just then the captain entered and Vicki Ann glanced up. The captain walked over to the bar and spoke with Guinan. Suddenly Vicki Ann felt Gerard. He was coming. The doors opened and he entered. Vicki Ann stood up, knocking over her glass. Everyone glanced at Gerard and the entire room grew silent because Gerard was carrying a phaser. 

He smiled and Vicki Ann shivered. "Captain, I'm glad you're here," Gerard said. "It'll save me some time. I thought you should know, but your acting first officer, Vicki Ann is a Q!" 

Picard nodded. "I all ready know that." 

Gerard grew angry. "You humans are so thick!" He waved the phaser around, gesturing with it. "Do you humans think I would concern myself with something your puny minds can comprehend within minutes? Obviously, she has the powers of the Q, but she's still mortal isn't she? That's what you think." He pointed the phaser at her and was about to fire when. . . 

Q appeared. "Gerard, no!" 

Gerard fired and Q quickly moved in front of Vicki Ann. The phaser fire struck him in the middle of the chest and he fell back. It startled him more than it hurt him. Vicki Ann knelt over him. "Are you okay?" 

Gerard took that opportunity to fire at Vicki Ann again. She screamed. Her scream grew louder as she glanced down at her stomach and the phaser beam went straight through her. Her scream ended and she fainted. 

Q, who had gotten up, caught her. 

Worf tackled Gerard and grabbed his phaser. 

Lieutenant Shaffer apprehended Gerard and hauled him to the brig. 

Worf handed the phaser to the captain. 

Picard looked at the phaser grimly. It had been set on kill. 

Once again, Vicki Ann awoke in sickbay. She sighed. "I think I'm going to set up permanent residence here." She looked at Beverly. "What happened?" 

Dr. Crusher sighed. "Well, the phaser did completely go through you. But it didn't damage anything. You're perfectly fine. I'm completely overwhelmed." 

Q appeared. 

Beverly sighed. "I've seen you too many times today!" 

Q replied, "The feeling is more than mutual." He turned to Vicki Ann. "It appears you are indeed a full-fledged Q." 

Vicki Ann, perplexed, replied, "How?" 

Q shrugged. 

Vicki Ann asked, "What exactly does being a full-fledged Q mean?" 

"Allow me to demonstrate." Q picked up one of Beverly's surgical tools. He made a small incision in Vicki Ann's arm. The cut automatically sealed up. "Amongst other things, you're immortal." 

Riker, who was in a biobed surrounded by a forcefield across the room, sat up. 

Beverly scanned Vicki Ann. "You're perfectly fine. A little exhausted, which is no surprise after the week you've had." She walked over to Riker and scanned him. 

Q sighed. "He's fine. I strengthened his mind so that he can handle Gerard. After a day or so of rest, he can return to duty." 

"If you don't mind, I am the doctor on duty," Beverly replied. 

Q sighed and released the forcefield. 

Worf aimed his phaser at Riker. 

"Mr. Worf, what are you doing?" Riker asked, obviously confused. 

Picard walked over to Riker. "You don't remember what happened?" 

"The last thing I remember is looking for Gerard. He was above us and he leapt out and tackled Vicki Ann. Then, he came after me. He did something to my thoughts. He made me see things that weren't real," Riker replied. 

Beverly nodded. "He planted false images into your subconscious and you believed they were premonitions. In the process, he controlled you. Basically, you were a pawn in his plot for revenge." 

"Why me?" Riker asked. 

Vicki Ann slid off the biobed. "He knew how much you hated Q and how concerned you were for my welfare. He used you to try to get revenge on me and Q." 

Riker sighed. "How did you stop him?" 

"Well, he came after me in Ten-Forward, claiming I was a full Q, immortal and all. He shot me with a phaser to prove his theory. He's in the brig now. As for his control over you, Q stopped him," Vicki Ann told him. 

Riker, obviously stunned, mumbled, "Thank you, Q." 

Q nodded. 

Picard nodded. "Yes, thank you, Q." He turned to Riker. "Q assures us that after a few days of rest, you'll be fine. For the moment, Vicki Ann is filling in for you." Then, he turned to Crusher. "Doctor, could you brief Will on the current situation?" 

The doctor nodded. 

Picard turned to Vicki Ann. "It's going to be hard to keep this from Commander Quinn." 

"Keep what from me?" 

Picard turned. Commander Quinn was standing in the doorway. Picard sighed. "Commander Riker is well, thanks to Q." 

Vicki Ann quickly glanced at the captain who winked. "Yes, Commander, in a few days, Commander Riker can return to work." 

Quinn clasped his hands behind his back and nodded. "Hmmm. I'm glad to hear you're better, Commander." He turned to Q. "Why?" 

Q replied, "Why not?" Suddenly, Q felt that intense fear again. He felt it every time he saw Quinn. Why? Wait a minute, it couldn't be. Quinn wasn't, Quinn couldn't be his...and Q vanished. Quinn, ignoring Q's sudden disappearance, said to Vicki Ann, "Commander, I believe we should start the tests immediately. I think the Q are plotting an invasion." 

Vicki Ann, not mentioning that she thought that Quinn was off his rocker, said, "But, I thought you wanted to rest first." 

"I believe the longer we wait, the more dangerous the situation will become, not only for you, but for the entire Federation," Quinn replied. "Follow me to the bridge." 

The bridge? Picard thought. "Commander Quinn, what will you be doing on the bridge?" 

Quinn replied, "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, captain." He motioned for Vicki Ann to follow him. 

Vicki Ann shrugged at the captain and followed. 

"Please, Commander, I'm exhausted. I've taken a thousand IQ, psychic and teleportation tests. I've piloted the ship without looking at the console. May we please finish the tests for today?" Vicki Ann pleaded. 

Quinn nodded. "Yes, you may. Your next test won't be for a few days. I need to study the information I've gathered in the past few hours." 

Vicki Ann smiled. "Thank you, sir." She saluted him and left. 

A few days later, Commander Riker returned to bridge duty, alternating with Vicki Ann until all his strength returned. She was at the Conn when Data, at Ops, picked up a disturbance ahead of the ship. "Captain, there is a spatial anomaly ahead, bearing 000 mark 0," Data told the captain. 

"On screen," the captain replied. 

The view screen flashed on and showed what looked like a black hole. 

"Is that a black hole?" the captain asked. 

Data checked the sensors. "I can't get an accurate reading. As a matter of fact, I can't get any readings." 

Suddenly, Vicki Ann screamed, "Captain! We're being pulled in!" 

"Full about! Get us out of here!" the captain shouted. 

"No effect, sir!" 

"Full reverse!" 

"Still no effect!" 

"Shields up! Mr. LaForge, divert all power to the shields!" the captain ordered. 

Vicki Ann watched as they were pulled into the spinning vortex. It took all her strength and training not to scream. Suddenly, the ship jolted forward and the crew was thrown from their stations. Lt. Anderson, who had been at the science station flew by her and landed on the floor with a thud. Vicki Ann winced as she pulled herself back up. "Captain, we're still not through. The gravitational pull is greater ahead. I'd say we're in for an even bigger jolt than before. Plus, the containment field is failing and we can't fix it." 

"All hands, brace for impact!" Riker shouted 

The ship continued to rock as it was pulled through the black hole. 

"Vicki Ann, do you have any navigational control?" the captain asked. 

"Helm not responding sir. The hole must be affecting the systems. Sir, we're about to be pushed out of the black hole sir," Vicki Ann replied. 

The ship jolted forward again, and this time, Vicki Ann flew over her console and hit her head. Smoke was everywhere. There must be a leak. Her head was throbbing. She checked herself over to make sure she didn't have any serious injuries. Her ankle hurt and she has some cuts and bruises. She managed to get up and limp back to her console. She saw someone standing in front of her. 

"Vicki Ann!" someone shouted. 

She let out a sigh of relief. Will was okay. "Will! I'm right in front of you!" She limped toward him. 

He smiled at her through the billowing smoke. "Are you okay?" 

"A little sore and I think my ankle's broken. That's all." 

"Your ankle is broken? How is that possible? I thought you were supposed to be immortal." 

Vicki Ann shook her head. "Maybe that was an illusion. Are you okay?" 

"I think I am." 

"How's the captain?" 

"I'm fine," he said getting up off of the floor. 

Riker ran back to Worf. "Lt. Worf is fine, just a little dazed." 

"Lt. Anderson is unconscious. He has been since the first jolt," Vicki Ann replied. 

"Data, what happened?" the captain asked. 

"We were pulled in by a black hole which was linked to a white hole by a wormhole. Black holes pull in all matter, while white holes expel matter. Wormholes as you know, link two points in space, often white and black wholes," the android explained. 

"See if you can get the systems online, Vicki Ann. Where are you, Data?" the captain squinted, looking for the android. 

"Right here, captain," the android replied, walking through the smoke. 

"Mr. Data, come with me to Engineering to see if we can fix the containment field," the captain said to Data. 

Data nodded. 

"Number One, you and Vicki Ann stay here and attend to Lt. Anderson and try to get the systems up and running," the captain said. 

Riker, knowing it was a bad time to question the captain, nodded. 

Vicki Ann reached under the captain's chair for the emergency medical kit. She limped over to Anderson and scanned him. "He's got a broken arm, and some internal injuries. I don't know how long he'll last." She activated a portable stasis unit around Anderson. "Computer, activate Emergency Procedure Alpha 2." 

The computer responded, "Emergency Procedure Alpha 2 activated." 

She grabbed the tricorder and linked it to the Conn. She used the manual override to get some of the systems online. "I've got navigation, engineering, and tactical. Communications are still out and life support is on auxiliary power." She crawled out from under the console. 

Worf spoke up from behind her. "Intership communications are still out, but subspace is back on line." 

"There isn't much we can do here but wait for everyone to return," Riker said, sitting down in his chair. 

"Commander, a ship is approaching. Bearing 000, mark 0." Worf told Riker. 

Riker smiled at Vicki Ann. "Why don't you handle it, Lieutenant. It's probably nothing." 

Vicki Ann glanced at Riker. 

"Go ahead, sit down," Riker said, motioning to the captain's chair. 

Vicki Ann sat down and glanced at Worf. 

"The ship is now in visual range, sir," Worf replied. 

"On screen," Vicki Ann said, glancing at Riker. 

The viewscreen flashed on and revealed a cubical, metallic ship and Vicki Ann gasped. "The Borg?" 

"Red alert!" Riker ordered. 

"Commander, we are being hailed by the Borg vessel," Worf told them. 

Riker turned to Vicki Ann. "You have the honors, Lieutenant. You need the practice." 

"Answer them," Vicki Ann replied, taking a deep breath. "Let's see what they want." 

The viewscreen flickered on and showed the inside of the Borg ship. The mechanical hum of the ship assaulted the ears of the bridge crew. 

Vicki Ann forced herself not to shudder. Collecting all of her strength, she pushed all of her fear and anger into the back of her mind and locked it away. She surrounded herself with her strength and individuality. She would fight them with her weapon. She wouldn't let them use her fear and anger against her. Taking a deep breath, she began to speak. "I am Lieutenant Commander Troi. This ship-." She was interrupted by the monotonous, monotone voice of the Collective. Their hypnotic voices drummed into Vicki Ann's thoughts. She could barely maintain her composure. 

"We are Borg of the All-Powerful New Order. We have come for the 'Victorianna Troi.' You will lower your shields and allow for transport. If you resist, you will be destroyed." 

Vicki Ann could feel the fear returning and she closed her eyes to calm herself. She heard a voice in her mind,  Q. She smiled.  she told him. Taking another deep breath she strained to stand up straighter, even though she was leaning on the console. She turned slightly towards Worf and made a quick cutting motion across her throat. 

Worf nodded and cut the channel. 

"What do they want with me?" She turned toward Riker. "You don't think they found out about my powers, do you?" 

Riker shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. If they do know, that would mean that somehow they are intercepting Starfleet subspace messages." 

Suddenly, the ship rocked from the impact of a Borg weapon. Vicki Ann grabbed the console as Riker ran to Ops. 

"Direct impact. Main engineering," Worf told Vicki Ann. 

"Great," Vicki Ann said. "The last thing we need is a warp core breach. How bad is the radiation and what's the status of the warp core?" 

"Containment is at 15 percent. Engineering is flooded with radiation. No one would last very long in there," Riker said. 

"Try to get ship communications online, Worf. I'll take tactical. Will, prepare for an emergency saucer separation. That might be our only chance," Vicki Ann said, limping up the ramp. 

"They are hailing us again," Worf told her. 

"Answer them," she growled, wincing at the pain that was shooting up her leg. She turned and leaned against the rail. "This is Lieutenant Commander Troi again. The Victorianna Troi. Cease firing at once or it will be considered an act of war against the Federation." She was once again interrupted by the Collective. 

"We are all ready at war. Surrender, Victorianna Troi, or you will be destroyed." 

With ferocity no one had seen since Vicki Ann had arrived, she screamed, "I will not surrender!" 

A single Borg figure walked forward on the viewscreen. Before it came out of the shadows, it began to speak. "I am the First of All of the New Order. In your terms, the leader. I order Victorianna Troi to surrender immediately." The figure stepped into the unnatural light emanating from the wall. 

A chill ran up Vicki Ann's spine. It was Gerard. 

"Computer, locate Gerard Tilford," Riker ordered. 

The feminine computer voice responded, "Gerard Tilford is not aboard the ship." 

Vicki Ann tightened her grip on the rail. "I will not surrender." She paused. "Are you aware that I am Q and can blast you out of existence with a snap of my fingers?" 

The First of All nodded. "We are aware of your powers, but they do not matter because we are the All-Powerful New Order of Borg. You are no threat to us." He pointed to a viewscreen beside him. "Glimpse into your future and you will see." 

The viewscreen flickered on and a Borg appeared. 

A Borg that looked like Vicki Ann if she were Borg. 

Vicki Ann glared at the Borg that looked like her. "That is not me and that will never be me. I would rather die than become Borg." 

The First responded, "But you are Q and you will not die." 

Chapter 7 

"Halt communications," Vicki Ann told Worf. She limped toward Worf and turned to Riker. "How's the warp core?" 

"It has stabilized at 12 percent and is increasing. They must have gotten to Engineering in time." Just then, Riker's comm badge chimed. He tapped it. "Riker here." 

The captain's voice replied, "Data fixed the containment field and Engineering has been sealed off. What happened up there?" 

Riker responded, "We've just had contact with the Borg and they want Vicki Ann." 

There was a moment of silence and then the captain said, "Data was able to get all of the systems online and repair the damage. Meet me and the other senior officers in the conference lounge in ten minutes. Contact Dr. Crusher and have her bring a medical kit if she isn't too busy. Picard out." 

Riker tapped his comm badge. "Riker to Crusher. How are things down there?" 

The doctor's authoritative voice responded, "Fortunately, there were no fatalities. Most of the people in here have minor cuts and bruises." 

"The captain has called a meeting in the conference lounge in ten minutes. We have a situation with the Borg." 

"The Borg? Well, I guess I could be there shortly and leave this to the EMH." 

"Good. Bring a med kit. We have a few injuries up here." 

"Alright. Crusher out." 

Worf, Riker, and Vicki Ann walked to the conference lounge. 

"What do the Borg want with you?" Picard asked Vicki Ann. 

Vicki Ann shrugged. "I don't know, but it could all be some kind of trick. After all, this 'First of All of the New Order' looked like Gerard and as far as the computer knows, he never left the ship in any way. He just isn't here." She glanced at Beverly who was lifting Vicki Ann's leg onto a chair. Vicki Ann winced at her ankle. 

Beverly repaired the break as everyone considered the situation. "How did this happen? Aren't you supposed to be immortal?" 

Vicki Ann shrugged again. "I don't know. When I found out about being immortal, Q told me that there had been a few instances of Q's being injured, but it was usually a Q who caused it. But-." She paused. "If Gerard still had his powers, he could still- No, Gerard wasn't a full Q. Unless someone helped him get to the Borg ship." 

"Like Q?" Riker asked. 

Vicki Ann sighed. "I don't know. There is just no other way to explain this." 

"What is the status of the Borg ship?" Picard asked Riker. 

"It has changed course and is heading away from us." 

Picard looked stunned. "That's odd. Maintain red alert and set a course for our previous position. Alert me if there's any change." He turned to Vicki Ann, looked straight at her and said, "For those of you that were injured, I want you to get some rest." The captain stood, signaling that the meeting was over. 

Vicki Ann walked into her quarters and collapsed into a chair. She heard footsteps and she turned. Q was standing in the next room. Feeling a wave of fear rush over her, she said, "Hello." 

Q furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong?" 

Vicki Ann stood, her arms crossed. "The fact that I am in the same room with a conniving, manipulative, arrogant, malicious lunatic!" 

Q glanced around. His face twisted into an expression of disbelief and he pointed to himself. "Me?" 

Vicki Ann sighed. "No, the one standing behind you!" 

"What did I do?" Q asked her, seemingly shocked. 

Vicki Ann put her hands on her hips and looked at him. "Real hysterical. Take us to the Borg again and then act as if you have no idea what I'm talking about." 

Q's eyes almost popped out of his head. "WHAT?! You think I made the Borg come for you? Are you insane?" 

"Yes, I think you did do that, along with the flashbacks, the Borg that looks like me, the comas, and the nightmares. And I'll bet that you performed the Vincire just to get easier access to my thoughts. Just one question; what did I ever to you?" 

"Do you actually think that I would do that?" 

"Yes!" 

He took her hand in his and placed her index finger on his temple. "Now, do you really think I would do that?" 

Vicki Ann closed her eyes and concentrated. She sighed and opened her eyes. Q wasn't lying; he couldn't lie to her, not easily anyway. "I'm sorry. I should have believed you, but there seemed to be no one else who could have done it. After all, you did say that in the instances of Qs being injured, it was a Q who was the one who caused the injury. And since my ankle was broken, I-." 

"Wait. You broke your ankle? Uh-oh." 

"What?" 

"Usually when a Q gets injured, its because the other Q is obsessed with killing the other." 

Vicki Ann put her hand to her forehead as if she had a headache. She walked over to the bed, sat down on the edge and began to cry. 

Q walked over to her. He put his arm around her and whispered, "Don't worry. I'll protect you." 

Vicki Ann looked up at him. "Were you able to keep whoever from taking the Enterprise to the Borg? Were you able to keep me from being injured? No, you were too busy in the Continuum to worry about me!" 

Q sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not used to this yet." He knelt on the floor in front of her and snapped his fingers. In his hand appeared a red rose, which he held out to her. "Mademoiselle, I beg your forgiveness." 

Vicki Ann took the rose, smiling. "Do me one favor though," she told him. 

"Anything." 

"Stay on the Enterprise until this is over." 

Q, knowing that the Enterprise could be an antique before it was over, nodded and replied, "Yes." 

Q sighed and glanced down at Vicki Ann. They had been sitting on the couch when she had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. He watched her sleep and he felt a smile slowly form across his face. He felt such a strange sensation when he was around her; different from what he had felt with Vash, Lwaxana, or even Q. Vicki Ann was so kind and was the only real friend he had, unless you counted Q2, but he doesn't count. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and Vicki Ann, feeling his touch, shifted in her sleep. She curled up closer to Q and continued sleeping. Q had no idea who was after her, but he would do all he could to protect her. He just hoped that was enough. 

Vicki Ann opened her eyes. She must have fallen asleep. She glanced around. 

"Good morning," Q told her. 

"What time is it?" 

"Don't worry, you're not going to be late. You have plenty of time." 

Vicki Ann sat up and glanced at the chronometer across the room. It was all ready 7 o'clock. She had to be on the bridge in a half an hour. "I'd better get showered, changed and grab a quick bite so I'm not late." She stood up, but her head started to spin and Q stood in her way. 

"You're not going anywhere," Q said, his voice colder than normal. 

Vicki Ann looked at him and his form seemed to change in front of her. All of a sudden, he was...Quinn. "What?" she whispered, too weak to say anymore. The room began to spin and all went dark. 

Vicki Ann awoke in a strange place. She, Q, her mother, and the Enterprise senior officers were standing on a platform surrounded by a crowd of people who were jeering them. She turned to Q to ask him where they were. But she felt herself lose her balance and start to fall, but Q caught her. She glanced up and saw a man in a costume similar to the one she had seen Q wearing in the Farpoint logs. As Q helped her to a chair, she asked him, "Where are we?" 

"The Q Continuum Courtroom," the captain answered, turning toward Q. "The question is why. Q?" 

The omnipotent being held up his hands. "I had noting to do with it, Jean-Luc." 

Smiling, the man asked, "Did you like my little production, Vicki Ann?" 

"What are you talking about?" Vicki Ann asked. 

"The Borg, coming for you." 

"That- that was you?" Vicki Ann stammered. 

The man nodded. "It was a test. To see how human you really were. You fought a futile fight until the end, just like a human. Enough small talk," the man in the red and black judge's uniform scolded. "I am Judge Quinn." 

Vicki Ann asked, "As in Commander Quinn?" 

Judge Quinn nodded. "Yes, Commander Quinn and Judge Quinn are one and the same." 

Q, whose arm felt numb because Vicki Ann was still leaning on him, asked Quinn, "What are you doing?" 

Quinn laughed. "You, my son, are on trial. As is your Victorianna." 

"Son?" Vicki Ann asked Q. 

Q replied, "Yes, Quinn is my father." 

Vicki Ann let go of Q and stepped forward. "On trial for what?" 

"Q is on trial for violating Q law. You wouldn't understand. But you, my dear are on trial for impersonating a Q." 

Vicki Ann, feeling a surge of strength her crewmates, replied, "Are you insane? I had no choice in the matter. The Continuum decided to interfere in my life, not me!" 

"That is irrelevant!" Quinn replied. "You will be punished for your crimes!" 

Vicki Ann's jaw dropped. "And what of your crimes? You took me from my parents, stole over thirty years that I could have known my family, prevented me from knowing my father, and to cover up your secret your tried to kill me! Who will punish you?" 

Quinn laughed. "We the Q are the Guardians of the Universe. No one will punish us." 

Q stepped forward. "You know that's not true! I was punished for being out of control, Q was punished for wanting to commit suicide and Selene was punished for -." 

"Enough!" Quinn roared. " Those were special circumstances. I will not tolerate any more outbursts!" 

Vicki Ann turned to Q. "If Commander Quinn is a Q, then does Starfleet really want me investigated?" 

Quinn answered her. "Of course! How else would they discover your treachery?" 

"I did nothing wrong! I will not be punished for your crimes!" 

Quinn's eyes seemed to glow red with a demon-like rage. "You will be punished! I will see to that!" 

With those final words from Quinn, everyone appeared back on the Enterprise. 

Vicki Ann's legs wobbled and Q steadied her. "I guess we should get you to sickbay," he said, grimly. 

Vicki Ann nodded, not asking any of the million questions on her mind. All she wanted to do at that moment was forget. 

"You're suffering from exhaustion, both physical and mental. It's no wonder, with you being Q and continuing with you usual duties, despite the trial. Maybe you should take a few days off," Crusher told her. 

Vicki Ann made a face. "I'm trying to maintain as normal a life as possible, Beverly." 

Crusher nodded. "I know, but I don't want to have to order you to rest. Catch my drift?" 

Vicki Ann smiled and mock saluted the doctor. "I'll work a shorter shift." 

Crusher smiled. "That's better. If you're still getting weak like this after a few days, you'll have to take a few days off. Here I'll give you a hypospray to help with the weakness." 

"Thanks," Vicki Ann replied. "I'd better get to the bridge." She slid off the biobed and walked to the door. 

Crusher watched Q slide his arm around Vicki Ann's waist and hold her up. "Are you all right?" he asked, obviously concerned. It was the first time Crusher had seen Q show any concern for anyone without trying to hide it. 

Vicki Ann forced a smile. "I'll be fine." 

Beverly shook her head. 

The doors of the turbolift opened and Captain Jean-Luc Picard glanced up from his chair on the bridge. 

Vicki Ann stepped out. Lowering her head ever so slightly, she said, "I was in sickbay, sir." 

The captain, obviously concerned, asked, "Are you all right?" 

With a smile that failed to hide her true feelings, she nodded. She walked to her post at the conn and immediately Ensign Hardenbrook left the console. 

Picard sighed and glanced at Riker. Without words, they communicated their concern. Picard leaned over and whispered to Riker, "If you notice she isn't well, politely suggest that she rest." 

Riker nodded. 

Q was pacing in Vicki Ann's quarters. As he walked by the vanity, he stopped and looked in the mirror. He sighed. "What is it Q? Why do you always get into these relationships and something always goes wrong? And every time it's your fault!" He leaned on the front of the vanity, his head down. 

"Ah, poor Q." 

Q glanced up. He saw his father's face in the mirror. "What the hell are you doing?" 

"What does it look like? I'm talking to you." 

Q slammed his fist on the vanity. "I'm talking about Vicki Ann. Why are you putting her on trial?" 

"Because she impersonated a Q." 

Q shook his head. "You know very well that we gave her some of the powers of the Q and she had no choice. What's your real reason?" 

"That is my real reason. She violated out laws and she shall be punished." 

"She doesn't know of our laws." 

"Ignorance of the law does not denote anarchy." 

"It's not anarchy; it's compassion," Q replied. 

"Why should I show compassion for an inferior creature like her?" 

"If she was so inferior, then she would not have been able to handle the powers of the Q; she'd be dead." 

"The day is young." 

"Dammit, father! It's just like before." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You know what I'm talking about! I'm talking about my mother!" 

"Why are you bringing that up?" 

"Because you're reenacting it with Vicki Ann." 

Quinn's expression grew colder, if that were possible. "Don't forget my son. You're on trial, too. And the penalty for both you and your love's crimes is death." 

With all the bottled up anger he had felt against his father since his mother's death, Q slammed his fist into the mirror. It shattered into a million pieces. 

A few hours later, Vicki Ann returned to her quarters. As soon as the doors opened, she could tell something was wrong. Q was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands and the mirror on the vanity was shattered into a million pieces. Her jaw dropped. "What happened?" 

Q looked up and said matter of factly, "Nothing." 

Vicki Ann raised her eyebrows. "Nothing? Nothing?" she mouthed at him. "The mirror was in one piece when I left and now it's in a million. You call that nothing?" 

Q stood up. "Yes," he said, walking into the next room. 

Vicki Ann grabbed his arm. "What is wrong with you?" 

"Nothing. Leave me alone," he replied, pulling away from her. 

"Unfortunately, I can't and you know that. We're linked, remember?" 

Q sighed and turned around. He pulled her over to the bed and pulled her down beside him. He touched his index finger to her temple and closed his eyes. 

Vicki Ann closed her eyes. Images from Q's mind invaded her. They pounded her psyche like a physical blow. She saw a woman with long, black curly hair. Her beauty was not skin deep, for when she smiled her warm eyes shone with the brilliance of a million stars. But there was something else. She knew the chaos of the multiverse. She knew that all was not good. Nevertheless, she taught her children the difference between right and wrong and to respect all life. She had two boys with her; one with dark wavy hair like hers and one with golden hair. The three of them were dressed in 15th century clothing and lived in a small village in France. They boys lived as mortals and were forbidden to use their powers. They were happy until one day when Quinn came to visit. The boys were terrified because they knew that their father was not happy that they were living on Earth. 

"Selene," Quinn said, his voice like ice. "You have allowed your sons to live amongst humans. You know this is dangerous. They do not yet know how to harness and control their powers. You must return to the Continuum immediately." 

Selene's face was set with grim determination. "No, the lessons they will learn are greater then the laws. When they are older, they will usher in a new way of thinking for the Q. A more moral way of thinking, based on equality of all life." 

"Nonsense. They will learn nothing from humans. They need to learn from their own kind, the Q" 

"They will learn that they are not superior to all races; they are equal." 

Quinn became even more enraged. "Humans are feeble, backward, insignificant creatures. You may remain, but the children are coming back to the Continuum with me." 

Selene put her arms around her children, who were clinging to her skirt. "What happened to you? You used to talk of revolution and change. Now, you are against it because you're afraid of losing your power in the Continuum. Well, I'm taking the stand you're too chicken to. The children are staying with me." 

"If you refuse to allow the children to come with me, thus violating our law, you will be punished." 

Selene said nothing. She merely held the two boys tighter. 

Quinn nodded. "So be it then." He nodded again and the four of them reappeared in the courtroom. "How do you plead, criminal?" Quinn asked of Selene, who stood before him in shackles. 

She said nothing. 

"Then you plead guilty and you shall be punished." He slammed the gavel down and Selene shattered into a million pieces like a porcelain doll. 

Q's emotions tugged at Vicki Ann . She tried to fight them off, but eventually they consumed her. Gasping for air, she fainted. 

Q sighed. "Oh, no. Not again." 

Chapter 8 

Riker was walking by Vicki Ann's quarters and decided to see how she was feeling. The door chimed three times and no one answered. He began to think she wasn't there. "Computer, where is Dr. Troi?" 

The feminine computer voice replied, "Dr. Troi is in her quarters." 

Riker, sensing something was wrong, used his security override to enter. He saw Q sitting on Vicki Ann's bed, a unconscious Vicki Ann in his arms. Riker ran over to Q. "What did you do?" 

Q, vulnerable from his link with Vicki Ann, replied, "I did nothing." The arrogance was gone from his voice. 

Riker picked up Vicki Ann and started to walk to the door, when Q stood up. 

"Where are you going?" Q demanded. 

"I'm taking her to sickbay." 

"I'm coming with you," Q replied. 

"Stay away from her!" Riker screamed at Q. 

Q disappeared. 

Beverly Crusher was at her desk going over the crew's annual physical reports when the door to sickbay opened. She looked up and saw Cmdr. Riker carrying in Vicki Ann. Beverly had a sinking feeling in her stomach. _ she thought. "What now?" She asked, walking over to the biobed. "Don't tell me, Q had something to do with this." _

Q appeared, making an entrance as usual. "Beverly, I'm shocked that you would insinuate such a thing." He made himself at home, leaning against a biobed. 

Beverly looked him straight in the eye and replied simply, "Don't call me Beverly." 

"All right, Doctor." 

Beverly ignored the comment and reached for her tricorder. She scanned Vicki Ann and turned toward Q. "All right, Q. We've had enough of your games. Now tell me what is wrong with Vicki Ann." 

Q's face grew grim. "I don't know. Someone, obviously Q, is causing her to have nightmares and is slowly disintegrating the barriers that surround her mind. This is making her vulnerable to any strong emotion or suggestion she receives. If these strong emotions are received when she is especially vulnerable, it causes an overload, which causes her to faint like this. Whoever is doing this, is very powerful." 

"As powerful as you?" Riker asked, suspiciously. 

"Actually, Riker," Q replied bitterly. "More powerful than me. I can do nothing to stop them. I can assist Vicki Ann and help her to be strong, but eventually, I fear that she will have no choice, but to succumb to her tormentor's power." 

"How do we know you're not lying?" Beverly asked. 

"You don't, but Vicki Ann does. When her attacker first struck, I was forced to mind-link with her through the Q Vincire, otherwise she would have been a puppet of some diabolical conqueror. We are now linked, much like after a Vulcan mind-meld, except on a much more profound level. It is unlikely that I would be able to lie to her." 

Beverly sighed. "I will administer an empathic blocker, but it won't block telepathy," she said, giving Vicki Ann a hypospray. "Q, see that she gets some rest and please let me know if this other Q does anything else." 

Q nodded and both he and Vicki Ann disappeared. 

Picard was sitting in his ready room working on his log, when the door chimed. "Computer, save log." The computer beeped in reply and Picard said, "Come in." 

The door swished open and revealed a very worried Dr. Crusher. The wrinkles on her forehead made her look about ten years older. Picard motioned for her to sit down. 

She did, but she immediately stood up again. "Jean-Luc, I believe that Q has finally gone too far. Vicki Ann was just in sickbay again, unconscious, victim once again, to the 'other Q.' According to Q, another more powerful Q is preying on Vicki Ann. As a result, she is weaker and vulnerable to any strong emotion." 

"And you're afraid Q is lying," Picard replied. 

Crusher nodded. "Q claims that he and Vicki Ann are linked and that she would know if he was lying. But how can I be sure?" 

"You can't. Unfortunately, we have to trust Vicki Ann on this one, as much as I hate to. Is there anyway to counteract the effects of this other Q?" 

"I gave her an empathic blocker and Q claims to be helping her to maintain a stand against the other Q through their link. There's nothing else I can do." 

Vicki Ann stirred. She had been sleeping for about three hours and hadn't had a single nightmare. 

She blinked. Her head was quiet. No one's emotions were tearing through her, trying to make her lose herself. It was a relief, but at the same time she felt numb. She felt like her identity had been ripped away. She heard a voice in her head. Q. She sighed, suddenly feeling safe. Nevertheless, she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, as if she could hide from the emptiness she felt. Deep down, she knew it was the calm before the storm. The only thing left to do was wait and hope she could survive. 

Lwaxana jerked awake. She sensed a terror she couldn't identify. Wait. Vicki Ann. Something was wrong with Vicki Ann. Lwaxana leapt up, still in her nightgown and ran tearing down the hall. 

Mother, Vicki Ann sensed her mother. There was a pounding at the door. She ran over and opened it. "Mother, why didn't you ring the bell?" 

Lwaxana blushed slightly. "I forgot." Her face shifted. "What's wrong?" 

Vicki Ann sighed. "Beverly gave me an empathic blocker to help me maintain my strength. I'm having trouble getting used to it, but I'm trying to get some sleep." 

"I warned you about Q," Lwaxana replied. "He's caused you nothing but trouble since he came here." 

"Captain, there is a message coming in for you from Admiral Makamara," Worf told Picard. 

"I'll take it in my ready room," the captain replied. He sat at his desk and turned the viewer toward him. He hoped it had nothing to do with Vicki Ann. "Admiral, how are you," he asked. 

"Well. And you, Jean-Luc?" 

"As good as can be expected with all the excitement we've been having lately." 

Makamara nodded knowingly. "Unfortunately, the council hasn't reached a decision yet on Vicki Ann. That may indeed be fortunate. Your mission to Telura IV has been postponed. The harvest came early this year and they will be celebrating for weeks. Their petition for Federation membership still stands, but we will evaluate it at a later date. You are to proceed to Deep Space Nine, so that Lt. Worf can return to duty. You may wish to stay a few days and get some rest. We will alert you of your new mission in a few days. Makamara out." 

Picard sighed. He would miss having Worf on the Enterprise, but Worf had family on DS9 now. Picard tapped his comm badge, "Lt. Worf, start packing." 

Miles O'Brien glanced at the computer screen. He smiled and then yelled across the room, "Hey, Dax! Guess who's coming?" 

Jadzia Dax walked over to him. "Don't tell me that weird guy from Selan VII again? He accidentally shut down the sensors while trying to take a bath." 

Julian Bashir, who had just walked in, asked, "How in the world did he do that?" 

Dax shrugged, "We still haven't figured it out." She turned to O'Brien. "Who?" 

O'Brien's smiled widened. "Here's a hint. The captain of the ship is Jean-Luc Picard." 

Dax smiled. Worf had been on the Enterprise during the battle with the Borg and had stayed on as tactical officer for a short while as a favor to Picard. 

"Their mission to Telura IV was postponed and Admiral Makamara sent them here." 

"What happened with Telura IV? Did they reconsider their petition for membership?" Bashir asked. 

"No, the harvest came early. You know how they are at harvest time," O'Brien replied. 

Dax and Bashir nodded. 

The comm system chirped. "All senior officers report to the conference room immediately." 

"Wonder what this is about," Julian commented. 

They entered the conference room. Kira, Odo, and Sisko were already there. 

Sisko steepled his fingers. "I'm sure all of you have heard that the Enterprise is stopping by in a few days. There is a situation on board I'd like to alert you about. I'm sure you all have heard of Lt. Cmdr. Victorianna Leonard." 

Dax smiled. "We met a few years ago when we both spoke at the Academy's graduation ceremony. She'd give you the shirt off her back if you needed it." 

Sisko nodded. "She's not what I'm worried about. About a month ago, she was meeting the Enterprise at Starbase 17 and on the way, she passed Omicron Theta. She received a distress call from Omicron Theta. On the way to the surface, Leonard's shuttlecraft, originally thought to be malfunctioning, crashed as a result of the Q. The distress call had been a trick. Apparently, she is really Deanna Troi's sister. The Q 'borrowed' her before birth for an experiment and her family never knew about her. Afraid of it leaking out, they tried to kill her. According to Q, his conscience intervened and he activated Leonard's distress signal on the shuttle. Recently, Q told Vicki Ann that somehow, she was made Q. According to Captain Picard, Q has taken up residence on the Enterprise to be near Vicki Ann, who he is-" Sisko paused, unsure of how to word it. 

"Dating," O'Brien finished for him. When everyone looked at him questioningly, he replied, "I still have friends on the Enterprise who let me know when they have some gossip." 

Sisko nodded. "So obviously, Q will most likely make an appearance. Picard claims that Vicki Ann has a talent for making Q behave himself. But, just in case I want security turned up a notch and for everyone to keep a lookout for anything suspicious. Oh, and by the way, Vicki Ann has changed her name to Troi, but she goes by Dr. Troi whether serving as doctor or helmsman, to avoid obvious confusion. You're dismissed." 

"Q's got to be up something. I can't imagine him having an emotional having an emotional attachment to anyone, especially a human," O'Brien commented. 

Sisko nodded. "I agree." 

"Mother, calm down, this isn't Q's fault," Vicki Ann told Lwaxana. 

"Is he here, because if he is, I'd like to give him a piece of my mind," Lwaxana replied, searching the room. 

"Listen to your daughter, Lwaxana," Q said. He was leaning in the doorway to next room, his arms crossed, his face smug with arrogance. 

Lwaxana exploded with rage. "Q!" She barreled toward him. 

Q held up his hands as if to ward her off. 

"Leave my daughter alone." 

"Lwaxana, calm down." 

"Don't tell me to calm down, you arrogant little pipsqueak," she said, raising her arms toward him. 

"Who are you calling a pipsqueak, you insignificant microbe-." 

"ENOUGH!" Vicki Ann screamed. "I'm leaving. When you two are done acting like a couple of children, let me know." 

As she was walking out the door, she heard her mother say, "Now look what you did!" 

Q answered, "What I did? Don't you mean what you did?" 

Vicki Ann sighed and shook her head. As the door swooshed closed, she heard them, still arguing. She ran down the hall, hoping that neither would follow her. Probably not, since both of them were too wrapped up in their own argument. Vicki Ann was completely oblivious to what was going on around her. She barely noticed when she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," she said, starting to walk away. Something made her stop. She looked at the man. He was wearing a Starfleet uniform from the early 24th century. He had dark brown hair and dark eyes. He looked very familiar. 

"Are you all right?" he asked her. 

That voice, she knew that voice. This man was her father. "Daddy? Is that you?' 

The man smiled. "Yes, Victorianna. It's me." He held his arms out to her. 

She ran toward him and embraced him. "How did you know?" she asked him through tears. 

He lifted her face up and held her face in his hands. "I've been watching you and your sister. I'm very proud of both of you." 

"Why did you come back?" 

"I wanted you to know that I knew about you and that I love you." They embraced. "I'm sorry, Vicki Ann, but I have to go now." 

"Daddy, don't go." 

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll be watching over my little angels. Take care of your mother for me." 

"Don't go, daddy, please don't go." 

Her father faded away until he completely disappeared. 

Vicki Ann called out to him, but he was gone. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor, crying for the father she just met. 

Commander William Riker had just gone to his quarters to change his uniform because Nikki, the new waitress in Ten-Forward, had spilled his lunch all over him. He was now heading back to Ten-Forward. She heard someone sobbing down the corridor. He sped up to a jog, turned the corner and saw Vicki Ann. "What happened?" 

She looked up at him. "My father was just here." 

Captain Picard was in his ready room, reading the crew physical reports and having a cup of tea. The door chimed. "Come," he said. He put the PADD down and took a sip of tea. 

Commander Riker entered with a tear stained Vicki Ann. 

"Q?" Picard asked. He took another sip of tea. 

"No, a ghost," Riker replied. 

"I just saw my father on Deck 6," Vicki Ann added. 

"What?" Picard almost choked on his tea. He regained his composure. "Do you think Q had something to do with this?" 

Vicki Ann shook her head. "He's too busy arguing with my mother right now." 

Picard smiled and then tapped his comm badge, "Mr. Worf, check the video logs on Deck 6, Section-." He turned to Riker. 

"23 Alpha," Riker replied. 

Picard continued, "23 Alpha for the last 15 minutes. Let me know if the late Commander Ian Andrew Troi is present in the log." 

"Aye, sir," Worf responded. 

Picard sighed. "Now, I believe you should go to sickbay, Vicki Ann." 

She shook her head. "No. I know what you think, but I'm not crazy." 

Picard smiled. "I know that you're not crazy, but I want a few other things ruled out before I start believing in ghosts." 

Vicki Ann nodded. "I understand, captain. I'll go, but only under duress." 

Picard smiled. "Number One, would you escort Dr. Troi to sickbay so that she doesn't try to sneak away." 

Riker nodded and saluted Picard. 

Vicki Ann swatted Riker's arm playfully. 

Riker responded with an innocent grin. "Looks like you're feeling better." 

Picard sighed. As soon as the doors of the turbolift swooshed shut in front of Vicki Ann and Riker, the captain's comm badge beeped. 

"Captain, the video logs do show Cmdr. Ian Andrew Troi," Worf told him. 

Picard walked to his chair on the bridge. "Could it have been a hologram?" 

"Sensors did not detect any holo-emitters in the vicinity." 

Picard paced a bit. "I'm still not going to rule out the possibility that Q or another Q had something to do with this." 

"That would be wise, sir," Worf told him. 

"I'll be in sickbay," Picard replied. 

"You're fine, just a little stressed. I can find no physical cause for you seeing your father and I have no reason to believe that you are losing your mind," Beverly told Vicki Ann. 

The doors hissed open and Picard entered. He walked over to Vicki Ann and put his hand on her shoulder. "The logs do show your father, Vicki Ann." 

"I know it was him, but I don't know how." 

"On Betazed, there are legends of the dead coming back if there are any unresolved issues between the deceased and the living," Deanna added. 

Picard sighed. I know you're not willing to admit it, I'm not ruling out any involvement of the Q." 

Vicki Ann nodded grimly. 

Lwaxana Troi put her hands on her hips and turned away from Q. "Computer, where is Vicki Ann Troi?" 

The computer replied, "Dr. Troi is in sickbay." 

Lwaxana's had flew to her mouth. "My baby," she gasped. Her eyes filled with anger. She spun on her heels and walked over to Q. Looking him in the eyes, she said, "If you've done anything to my daughter-" 

Q interrupted her, slowly backing away from her. "Now calm down, Lwaxana. I'm sure she's just assisting Dr. Crusher." 

Lwaxana didn't care. She knew something was wrong with her daughter; one she had just gained and wasn't about to lose. 

"Lefler, run a diagnostic on the sensor array and get me the results as soon as you're finished," Chief Engineer Geordi La Forge ordered. "The captain needs to run a Level 3 scan as soon as possible." 

"Yes, sir," replied Ensign Robin Lefler. 

"Hey Reg, see if you can increase the efficiency of the array by rerouting the power through the auxiliary couplings," Geordi told Barclay, his fingers dancing across a computer PADD. It just didn't make any sense. The sensors had been working this morning. When the Worf tried to run a biospectral scan on Deck 6 to see if Vicki Ann's father had really come back from the dead, they were suddenly offline. The timing was too perfect. 

Robin Lefler finished her diagnostic on the array, twice. "Rule 73: Always double check, right Commander La Forge?" She turned to Geordi, who disappeared in a flash of light. "Commander?" 

Chapter 9 

La Forge wasn't the only one to disappear. So had Lwaxana, Picard, and all the other senior officers. They reappeared in the Q Continuum Courtroom. 

Lwaxana grew even more furious. "Q!" 

Q shrugged. "Not me, him," he said, pointing to Quinn, who was coming up behind them in Q's judge's robes and the floating chair. 

Quinn snapped his fingers and Vicki Ann's dress became torn and tattered. Her hair, which had been pulled back, half-hung in her face. The sleeves were torn off and the skirt was torn to just above the knee. Dirt was smudged on her face and her hands and feet were in shackles. 

Q went through a similar change. His uniform sleeves were torn off, revealing Q's muscular arms. The pants were torn off into shorts. Like Vicki Ann, he was barefoot. He was also in shackles. 

Quinn rubbed his hands together. "Much better." 

Q glared at his father. "What are you doing?" 

"Did you forget, my son? You and your Vicki Ann are on trial." 

"You know that's not fair, father after all we took from her," a voice from behind Quinn said. 

Quinn moved his chair, revealing a tall, thin, blonde man in a Starfleet uniform. "Ah, Q. I was wondering when you'd show up." 

Q2 replied, "I couldn't let you sentence her to death for something that was our fault." 

"What about all we gave her?" Quinn asked. "What about that, Q2?" 

"That doesn't matter. What you're doing isn't right." 

Vicki Ann interrupted, "What are you talking about? What did you give me?" 

Q2 replied, "In order to make up for our mistakes, we heightened your empathic abilities and gave you advanced telepathic abilities. And when Quinn killed you on Omicron Theta, Q gave you the illusion of mortality. Another in the project gave you the powers of the Q to protect you from Quinn." 

"Was this 'other Q' you?" Quinn asked Q2, sarcastically. 

"No," Q2 replied. "I allowed Vicki Ann to meet her father." 

Vicki Ann, her scientific mind unable to believe that what she saw was real, whispered, "You mean when I saw my father on the Enterprise and he said he knew about me?" 

Q2 nodded. 

Vicki Ann hugged him so hard she almost knocked him over. "Thank you!" 

Q2, his voice muffled by Vicki Ann, replied, "You're welcome." 

Lwaxana walked over to Vicki Ann. "Now, what's this about your father?" she asked. 

Vicki Ann took her mother's hand in hers. "I saw father today. He told me he knew about me, that he loved all of us, and that he was proud of Deanna and me. He also said he was watching over all of us." 

"Of course he is; you're our little angel sent from heaven," Lwaxana replied, embracing her daughter. 

"That's what he called me." 

Quinn looked as if he was nauseous. "Enough! This is a trial, not a therapy session." He paused, steepling his fingers, not know where the game should go next. "Victorianna Leonard Troi, you are on trial for impersonating a Q. How do you plead?" 

Vicki Ann pulled away from her mother. She looked up at Quinn with grim determination. "Not guilty." 

Quinn roared with laughter. "Sorry, wrong answer. Did you forget, my dear, that this is a Q Continuum court and you are guilty until proven innocent. Therefore, you must plead guilty." 

"No, I will not," Vicki Ann replied. 

"All right, we'll play your game. I'll give you a choice. If you want to plead not guilty, you may, but in order to do that you must decide who dies. Either Q will be killed, or your friends and family on the Enterprise. It's all up to you, but then again, being a Starfleet doctor, you should be used to these kinds of decisions. That's why they pay you the big money, isn't it?' 

Vicki Ann's jaw dropped. He was playing mind games with her. She had no choice. 

Quinn was behind her now. He whispered in her ear, "Ladies and gentlemen, which will she choose?" 

Images flashed in her mind. Her mother and everyone from the Enterprise were screaming in pain. This 'pain' broke through her barriers and pounded her psyche. Vicki Ann reached her breaking point. 

Tears streaming down her face, she screamed, "NO!" 

"What's your choice?" Quinn asked her. 

"Neither. I plead guilty," she replied, her voice broken and soft. 

Q2 had enough. "Tell him you want to add the provision that is was not by choice," he told her telepathically. 

Vicki Ann looked up at Quinn with renewed strength. "I'd like to add the provision that it was not by choice." 

Quinn scowled, but allowed the provision. 

Q protested, "Punish me instead. I'm the one who gave her immortality. Take away my powers." 

Quinn considered that for a moment. An interesting twist to the game. It might actually serve in his favor if Q were mortal. "That's an interesting proposition, Q, but I'll have to think about it. This court is recessed until I make up my mind." 

Everyone reappeared where they should be and the way they should be. 

Vicki Ann sank into a chair in her quarters. Q was off with Q2 discussing the situation with Quinn. "Chamomile tea," she told the replicator. She picked up the cup from the replicator beside her. Taking a sip, she stood and walked over to the mirror. Setting her cup down, she undid the French twist in her hair. Her golden-brown curls fell down her back. Picking up her cup, she took a sip of tea. Standing in front of the window, she stared at the stars. She could feel the warmth of the tea relaxing every single muscle in her body. She smiled. 

Suddenly, Vicki Ann felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she dropped her cup. The cup fell and shattered once it hit the floor, the hot amber liquid splashing all over the floor. She turned slowly and saw Q. Sighing, she smiled. "You startled me." She put her hand to Q's face and kissed him. "I never thanked you for saving my life." She frowned. "What's wrong?" 

Q's face was different. It was him and yet it wasn't. His eyes seemed darker, colder. She sensed only negative emotions, like anger and hatred and those only because they were on the surface. Other than that he was a mystery and that was odd because they were linked. 

"What's wrong?" she asked him again. 

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine." He grabbed her shoulders firmly. Too firmly. "And soon everything will be perfect." Q grabbed her arm and pulled Vicki Ann. "Come with me." 

Vicki Ann resisted. "No." She tried to pull away from him, but he held her too tight. 

He twisted her arm behind her back and Vicki Ann screamed in pain. 

Concentrating, Vicki Ann burned Q. 

Q pulled his arm back, wincing in pain. Vicki Ann seeing her chance, twisted at her waist and kicked Q in the stomach. 

Slightly disabled, he stumbled back. 

Vicki Ann ran and tried to hit her comm badge, but Q grabbed her uniform and pulled her back. 

He took off her comm badge and threw it across the room. He put his hand over her mouth. Vicki Ann struggled and tried to fight him off, but he was too strong. He linked with her against her will. Since this was not her Q, and she was not linked with him. Using the link, he disabled her powers. She resisted, but it was too late. The link enabled her to read his thoughts. He was from and alternate timeline where she was on Deep Space Nine and therefore, did not know about the Q experiment. In that timeline, the Q, including her Q, had no intention of letting the secret out. Q would do any thing to keep it a secret, even kill. He had no problems with killing her, for in his timeline, he did not love her because there was someone else. Someone named Kathryn. 

Q pulled something out of his pocket. Vicki Ann was able to get a glimpse of it in the mirror. It was a bright, shining stone. At moments, it seemed transparent, and at other times, it seems to contain the stars and all the colors of the rainbow. He smiled and an evil, sadistic smile. "Time to go home. Well, my home anyway. I'm sure everyone back home is anxious for your execution." 

Execution???? Vicki Ann probed his mind now that she had access. She gasped. He was taking her back to his Continuum where all the Q and the higher-ups in Starfleet were going to attend her execution. In his timeline, Starfleet and the Q had and alliance; one based on malevolent purposes. Starfleet had been involved in the experiment and its cover-up . They wanted to make sure that no one knew in any timeline. He was powerless in this timeline. He was able to get back and forth using the stone. 

Vicki Ann needed to call for help, but she didn't know how. Suddenly, memories from her Academy self-defense class flashed in her mind. She kicked her leg up behind her and nailed Q in the crotch. He stumbled back, dropping the stone. Vicki Ann ran over to her comm badge, but was tackled by Q. He brought his hand over her mouth and pulled her up to him. She bit his hand, drawing blood. Screaming, he let go of her. Vicki Ann reached the comm badge and placed her hand over it. "Dr. Troi to bridge-." Q grabbed her from behind again, but not before she let out a yelp. 

Riker glanced at Picard. 

"Picard to Dr. Troi, Vicki Ann, can you hear me?" 

The only reply was a muffled, "Captain!" 

A voice in the background whispered, "It's too late for anyone to save you now." 

"That sounds like Q," Riker said to the captain. 

Picard spun around to Worf. "Get the closest team to her quarters now!" 

Riker, Worf, and Lt. Barrett ran down the corridor to Vicki Ann's quarters. They met up with security team A. "Computer, override lock on Dr. Troi's quarters. Authorization Riker omega seven." The doors hissed open, revealing Vicki Ann being held by Q. He had one hand over her mouth and the other held a glowing stone. 

"Time to jump tracks," Q whispered to Vicki Ann. The two of them became transparent, then solid, almost flickering. "Damn," Q said. "I'll have to get something to amplify the power."  Q thought to himself. He let go of Vicki Ann and pushed her across the room and he disappeared. 

Riker ran over to her. "Are you okay?" 

Vicki Ann sat up. "Yeah, sort of, but I'll think I need to go to sickbay." she said, smiling a little. 

Riker ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel he handed it to Vicki Ann who used it to wipe the blood off her face. 

"I hate to say it, but I told you so," Riker told her. 

"It wasn't Q or at least my Q. He was from an alternate timeline." 

"How do you know?" 

"Well first of all, when he first showed up, he wasn't linked with me. Later he did so that he could keep me from using my powers and I was able to read his mind. He's powerless in this timeline." 

"What was he doing here?" 

"I'll tell you on the way to sickbay." 

Picard and Counselor Troi ran into sickbay. Vicki Ann was sitting on a biobed, where Beverly was scanning her. Vicki Ann had various cuts and bruises. The front of her uniform was splattered with blood. 

"How are you feeling, other than the cuts and bruises?" Beverly asked her. 

"A little dizzy, probably from the adrenaline rush." 

Beverly smiled. "Very good, Doctor." 

Riker went over to Deanna and Picard and told them what Vicki Ann had told him. 

"We're going to have to trust her; she does know Q best," Deanna told them. 

Picard and Riker nodded grimly. 

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Q appeared. He made a face at Beverly and then whispered to Vicki Ann, "What are you doing here again?" Then he saw her face and her uniform and asked worriedly, "What happened?" 

"Your father has a new ally." 

Vicki Ann, Riker, Deanna, and Picard walked onto the bridge and took their posts. Vicki Ann made a minor course correction due to an ion storm. 

Data turned to Vicki Ann. "How are you feeling?" 

Vicki Ann smiled. "Much better, thanks, Data." 

"Captain, there is a priority one message coming in from Admiral Nakamura," Worf told Picard. Vicki Ann glanced at Data with a raised eyebrow. 

Picard stood and said to Worf, "I'll take it in my ready room." 

A few minutes later, Vicki Ann's comm badge beeped. "Vicki Ann, could you come to my ready room, please?" 

Vicki Ann glanced at Riker. "Uh-oh." 

The doors of the captain's ready room opened and Vicki Ann entered. "Yes, sir?" 

Picard forced a smile. "Sit down." 

Vicki Ann frowned. "What's wrong, captain?" 

Picard shook his head. "I guess I should have known better." He became serious. "Admiral Nakamura has advised me that they have come to a decision regarding you being a Q." 

Vicki Ann swallowed. "Yes?" 

"They feel, in order to protect you from wearing yourself thin or being preoccupied with trial that you should be relieved of duty." 

Vicki Ann looked as if her heart had just shattered into a million pieces. 

Picard continued. "They did however, leave your medical degree intact. You can still practice medicine." 

That was small consolation to someone who had given up medicine for the helm. Just sitting in the chair, with her hands on the console, not even touching the controls made her feel alive. "It's their way of saying they don't trust me, isn't it?" 

Picard replied, "Officially, no. Unofficially, yes." 

Vicki Ann nodded slowly. "I guess I should go change my turtleneck." 

Picard nodded, then added, "If you would like a few moments on the bridge. . ." 

Vicki Ann smiled. "Thanks, captain." She walked to the bridge and then to the helm. She ran her fingers along the console, careful not to press too hard; she didn't want to alter the course. She knew where all the buttons were, even with her eyes closed. As soon as she'd heard she was being transferred, she'd done thousands of simulations to prepare herself for the Enterprise-E. 

Vicki Ann could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She ran to the turbolift. 

Picard looking solemn, walked to his chair on the bridge. 

"What happened?" Riker asked. 

"Starfleet relieved her of duty because of her powers and the trial." 

"But neither of them were her fault." 

"I believe they think that she is a spy," Data said. 

"Vicki Ann, a spy? That's ridiculous! She's one of the best officers we got," Deanna chimed in. 

"And one of the best friends," Riker added. 

Everyone on the bridge nodded in agreement. 

Riker rubbed his beard. "We need to figure out a way to convince Blackwell that Starfleet can't a afford to lose Vicki Ann." 

Chapter 10 

Vicki Ann was wondering aimlessly through the ship. Eventually, she wound up at Ten-Forward. "Might as well go in," she said to herself. She stepped in, glanced around and chose a seat by the window. She sat and watched the ship approach Deep Space Nine. 

"Would you like anything, doctor?" a voice asked her. 

Vicki Ann looked up. "Hello, Guinan," she said, barely smiling. 

"How about a chocolate sundae?"Guinan asked, smiling. 

"How did you-?" 

Nikki came up behind Guinan and handed her a sundae. 

"Don't question it, just accept it," Nikki told her. 

Smiling, Vicki Ann ate a spoonful of ice cream. 

"Captain, we've arrived at DS9," Lt. Terrana told Picard. 

Picard sighed. Even though Vicki Ann had only been with them for a short time, he couldn't get used to anyone else at the helm. "Take us in." 

Jadzia Dax glanced at the sensors. Smiling, she yelled across the room to O'Brien, "The Enterprise is here!" 

Julian Bashir had been walking by when he heard Dax yell. He changed direction. "I'm dying for a tour of the new ship. I hear it's magnificent." 

Dax nodded. "If it's anything like the old one, it is. I can't wait to see Vicki Ann again. It's been such a long time." 

"You mean Victorianna Leonard- I mean- Troi? She did some excellent work at the academy on how the Betazoid brain protects the individual from telepathic or empathic trauma. Did you know that it actually constructs empathic barriers that block out anything that may be harmful. It's almost like the human suppression response. She also discovered that Betazoids are telepathic from the moment of conception. Most of what they sense is a muddled mess at that point, but the information resurfaces later in life. I wonder what interesting experiments she's done recently?" 

Dax smiled. "I don't think Vicki Ann has been doing much in the way of medicine the past few years. She requested permanent bridge duty after the serving on the U. S. S. Goddard during the Klingon Civil War." 

Julian looked slightly disappointed. "I'd still like to meet her, though." 

Vicki Ann and Riker walked down the ramp from the Enterprise. As soon as they entered the Promenade, a beautiful dark-haired woman ran up to Vicki Ann and gave her a hug. 

"Jadzia! How are you?" Vicki Ann asked her old friend. 

"Oh, I'm doing fine. How about you? I hear it's been a mess since you've been on the Enterprise." 

Vicki Ann nodded and dragged her away from Riker. "Meet me here for lunch at 1300 hours," he called after her. 

Vicki Ann nodded and waved. Then, she turned to Dax and smiled. "Yes, it has been a mess, but not all that bad." 

"Come on, there's someone who's dying to meet you." 

"Really? Who?" 

Julian Bashir smiled at the woman in front of him. He usually felt intimidated when introduced to someone as brilliant and beautiful as Dr. Troi. But, there was something about her that made him feel completely at ease. Maybe it was her warm smile or her brightly shining eyes. Julian thought he felt a lump in his throat, but then he realized that it was just his imagination. "I've been dying to meet you, doctor." 

"So I hear," Vicki Ann replied. She gave him a sly grin. "But why me?" "Well, it's not everyday you get the opportunity to meet someone with your reputation." "My reputation?" Vicki Ann asked, surprised by the obvious admiration. "Yes. The experiments you did at the Academy were amazing, not to mention the fact that you won the President's Award for Distinguished Medicine." "Well, you're the CMO of Deep Space Nine. Not to mention the youngest Carrington Award nominee." 

"Stop it you two. I'm starting to feel left out," Dax said. 

"Well, it's looks like we're pretty evenly matched," Julian said to Vicki Ann. 

"Looks like it," Vicki Ann said, laughing. 

Q glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He looked absolutely terrible. He hadn't slept in days and he had been worried about Vicki Ann. This appearance of his alternate was a sign that the Continuum was in trouble. It had all started thirty-four years ago when the Continuum started that ridiculous experiment with Vicki Ann. No one was monitoring the timelines and therefore no one had seen his alternate cross. It would be hard to get him back to where he belonged, but it had to be done, not only for the sake of the multiverse, but most importantly to Q, for Vicki Ann's. 

Riker sat at Quark's bar, sipping a drink. He occasionally smiled at a familiar face and waved at any Enterprise crew members. He glanced at the chronometer behind the bar. 12:58. He had only been sitting and waiting for about 10 minutes, but it seemed like an eternity. He'd shopped a bit on the Promenade, bought a glop-on-a-stick, sampled about a thousand different concoctions, and then came here. He glanced behind him and a familiar figure popped into view. She smiled when she saw him and picked up her pace a bit. She pointed to a table nearby and sat down. Riker picked up his drink and followed her. As he sat down, he said to her, "Hello, stranger. Feeling better?" 

Vicki Ann smiled. "Yes," she said, nodding. "I swear, you're never going to leave me alone, are you?" 

Riker laughed and shook his head. "Nope. That's my job." 

"According to who?" 

"Your mother." 

Vicki Ann laughed, almost choking on her drink. "I should have known. She's so overly protective isn't she?" 

Riker nodded. "Wait until she starts trying to get you to get married!" 

Vicki Ann's face fell. "Oh no! Poor Deanna, having to be the only victim of my mother's matchmaking all these years." 

Riker nodded, smiling. "Captain Picard says that Starfleet should make a decision about you soon." 

Vicki Ann nodded. "Beverly's glad for the help at the moment. She's swamped with crew physicals. By the way Commander, I don't believe you have come in for yours yet," she teased, her eyes twinkling. 

Riker, presumably clueless, replied, "Of course I did. Yesterday." 

"Liar." 

"Very funny." 

"I'll make an appointment for you." She pulled out a computer padd. "Okay, 16 hundred hours today." She grinned. "There. Don't be late." 

Riker replied, "I think I have to check the specs on Data's new program. He's trying to get the sensors to run a biospectral scan at the first sign of any trouble." 

Vicki Ann nodded. "That can wait. You'd better get this done before Beverly finds out. You don't want to get her angry when she's frazzled." 

"True. Hell hath no fury like Beverly Crusher." 

Suddenly, the station rocked as if it had been hit by a photon torpedo. The wormhole sizzled with energy. It crackled, bluish-green light shooting out from it, whizzing right by the station. Vicki Ann and Riker hid under the table so they wouldn't get hit by falling debris. 

"What the hell is going on?" Riker asked. 

Vicki Ann glanced around and saw people running around. "Get under the tables!" she yelled over the commotion. "I don't know, but I wish I did." 

Just as fast as the shaking started, it stopped. 

Vicki Ann's comm badge beeped. "Dr. Troi, this is Dr. Bashir, I could use your help in the infirmary." 

"On my way," Vicki Ann replied. "See you later, Commander," she told Riker, smiling. 

Vicki Ann grabbed a med kit as she walked into Deep Space Nine's infirmary. Julian Bashir, who was sealing a wound on someone's forehead, pointed to a biobed across from him. The biobed was the beginning of a long line of patients. Vicki Ann sighed and walked over to a blonde woman who was holding her arm in a makeshift sling. Vicki Ann grabbed an instrument and a tricorder out of her kit. She scanned the woman. "Your arm is broken. It will hurt for a few days, but you'll be fine." Vicki Ann ran the instrument over the woman's arm a few times. "There," she said, smiling. "Now go get some rest." 

Later, while she was waiting for the results on a few tests, Vicki Ann glanced around the room absentmindedly. Her eyes rested on Julian, who was talking to a little girl who had been injured. The girl had been crying and was clinging to her mother, obviously afraid of Julian. He squatted down to her level and began to speak to her. Curious, Vicki Ann opened up her barriers and listened. 

"What's you're name?" Julian asked. 

The little girl turned her head away. 

The mother leaned down and whispered, "Her name is Mara." 

Julian stuck out his hand. "Hello, Mara. My name is Julian." 

The little girl didn't budge. 

"That's nice bear you have there," Julian said, pointing to the teddy bear the little girl clutched as if her life depended on it. 

The little girl smiled slightly in response. 

"What's his name?" Julian asked. 

"Teddy," the girl whispered shyly. 

"Well, hello, Teddy." Julian leaned toward the bear. "What's that?" 

The little girl gave Julian a look of confusion. 

"Oh. I see." Julian turned to the little girl. "He says that he's worried about you because you hit your head and you're afraid to let me help." 

"He told you that!" the little girl exclaimed in surprise. 

Julian nodded. "Yes, he did. He also told me that he wants you to get better so he would like you to let me lift you up onto this biobed, so that I can fix what's wrong," Julian replied, pointing to the biobed beside him. 

"He doesn't talk to my mommy. Why's he talking to you?" the little girl asked. 

"Because I have a teddy just like him," Julian replied. 

"You do?" the little girl shrieked. 

Julian nodded. "Now are you going to let me help you?" 

The little girl looked from her mother, to her bear and back to Julian. She nodded slowly. 

Julian smiled and said, "Ready for takeoff?" 

The little girl smiled. 

Julian lifted her up onto the biobed. "Teddy thinks that we should check to make sure you're all right. Is that okay?" 

The little girl nodded. 

Julian scanned her. "Looks like you're okay except for these cuts and bruises on your face. You're pretty lucky, little lady." 

The little girl smiled shyly. 

Julian picked up an instrument and said, "Now, this is going to fix all those cuts and bruises and you'll be as good as new." He ran the instrument across her injuries a few times until they disappeared. "There. All better." He leaned toward the bear again. "What's that, Teddy? Do I have a- That's a brilliant idea, Teddy. Just a minute." Julian went over to the storage units and reached into a top drawer. He pulled out two large rainbow colored lollipops and brought them over to the little girl. "Here you go. One for you and one for Teddy." 

The little girl's eyes grew as big as saucers as she took the candy from Julian. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." He lifted her off the biobed and back onto the floor. "Goodbye, Mara. 

Goodbye, Teddy," he said, as he waved to the little girl and her companion. 

The little girl grinned and waved back. "Bye." 

Julian ran his hand across his forehead. "Whew!" 

The test results were done. Vicki Ann smiled to herself as she went back to her patients. 

When all the patients were gone, Vicki Ann collapsed into a chair. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She sat the med kit on the biobed beside her. 

"Cup of coffee, Doctor?" a voice said to her. 

Vicki Ann nodded slowly. She reached out for the cup. She took a long sip and then sighed happily. "I haven't had raktajino in a long time. Tastes pretty good." She looked at Bashir. "That was pretty smart how you got that little girl to let you examine her. Talking to her teddy. Real smooth." 

Julian laughed and blushed slightly. "Sometimes you have to be a little creative." 

"Tell me about it," Vicki Ann replied. She looked up a Julian from her coffee. "You look like you're dying to ask a question." 

Bashir smiled. "I'm wondering. How did you come to your hypothesis that Betazoids are telepathic from the moment of conception?" 

Vicki Ann sighed. "When the Q did their experiment, somehow I knew and the memories resurfaced when I was a teenager. Fortunately, only strong, painful memories resurface. Testing my hypothesis was just an excuse for trying to find out where the memories were coming from." 

"That must have been scary. Not knowing that is." 

Vicki Ann nodded. "It was." She looked up at Jadzia Dax who had just entered. "Any news on what happened?" 

Dax nodded. "There's a temporal distortion within the wormhole." 

"Was it there before?" Bashir asked. 

"No, it's new. Captain Picard asked me to tell you that he needs you on the bridge," Dax replied. 

"All right. Thanks for the coffee, Julian. See you both later," Vicki Ann said as she left. 

Vicki Ann was sitting in Deanna's chair on the bridge. 

"Vicki Ann, I asked you here to satisfy a hunch. Ensign Stirland, launch a probe into the wormhole," Picard replied. 

"Aye, sir," Stirland replied. 

"Now, receiving information," Data told the captain. The probe is now at-." Data paused. 

"According to the probe, it is orbiting Deep Space Nine, along with the U.S.S. Voyager." 

Chapter 11 

"But, Voyager was lost," Picard protested. 

"Captain, if that is another universe or timeline, Voyager may not have been lost," Vicki Ann added. 

"True, Data, is there any indication of where the distortion came from?" Picard replied. 

"Yes. There is a temporal energy source on Voyager and a weaker one registering somewhere on our Deep Space Nine," Data said. "Captain, the probe is being fired on. It has been destroyed." 

"Someone is covering their tracks," Vicki Ann noted. 

"Data, compare the distortion to the one you found in Vicki Ann's quarters," Picard ordered. 

"It is the same," Data replied. 

"Q's alternate," Vicki Ann suggested. 

"Exactly what I thought. That's why I wanted you here," Picard replied. 

"He must be using the wormhole to amplify the distortion. Before it was only strong enough to carry one person. That's why he couldn't take me with him," Vicki Ann said. 

"Data, is there any way we can close the distortion?" Picard asked. 

"Possibly, if we locate the source," Data replied. 

"I want you to find a way, Data. But, for now, I want everyone to get some rest. Even you, Data." 

Vicki Ann walked into her quarters and immediately went into her bedroom and changed into a pair of soft, silky pajamas. "Much better," she said to herself. She went over to the replicator. "Warm milk with vanilla and honey." She picked up the mug and took a long, slow sip. "Computer, play relaxation selection #7." The sounds of an ocean surf filled the room. Vicki Ann went over to her bed, crawled under the covers and sipped her drink. "Computer, decrease light level to 30%." The lights dimmed around her and she felt herself begin to relax. 

There was a flash of light beside her and Q appeared. 

"Where have you been?" she asked him. 

"Trying to figure out how to get my alternate back to his own timeline. Why?" 

"Well, it is kind of scary having a lunatic out to kill you." 

"What do you want me to do?" 

"Don't leave! Well, unless you have to." 

"Fine. Feel better now? 

"Yes." 

"Any new developments?" 

"He's using the wormhole to amplify the power of the stone so that he can take me back with him. I isn't there any way to stop him?" 

"We're trying." 

Vicki Ann's comm badge beeped on the table beside her. She tapped it. 

"Dr. Crusher to Dr. Troi." 

"I'm here, Beverly." 

"I heard about your adventure, Vicki Ann. Since you had such a late night, come in when you feel like it tomorrow. Get some rest. That's an order, doctor." 

"Thanks, good night. Troi out." Vicki Ann set the comm badge back down on the table. "Good, I can finally get some sleep." She finished her drink and crawled back under the covers. 

Q slid his arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on his chest. He kissed her gently on the forehead and said, "Sweet dreams." 

"Promise you won't leave," Vicki Ann replied. 

"Promise." 

Vicki Ann woke up to darkness. Q must have shut the lights off. She glanced at the chronometer. 04:08. She closed her eyes. For the first time since all this had started, she felt safe. Within a few minutes, she fell fast asleep. 

Q watched Vicki Ann while she slept. She was so peaceful. She actually felt safe with him, even thought it was unwarranted. Even if he was here when or if his alternate showed up, there was no guarantee Q could stop him. He would try and unfortunately that was all he could do. His father had ceased his efforts for the moment, but with the new threat from his alternate, Q was at a loss. He wouldn't be able to do it by himself and his father had most of the Q behind him. No one wanted to help Vicki Ann, except for Q2. Unfortunately, Q didn't know if that was enough. After all, how do you beat yourself? 

Quinn stood in the corner, watching Q and Vicki Ann. Star-crossed lovers, he thought to himself. Unfortunately, it won't be as easy as Romeo and Juliet. Q had played right into his hand by offering his life for Vicki Ann's. Perfect. Things are finally starting to fall into place. Vicki Ann was so naive. She actually trusts Q, who had been nicknamed 'the god of lies' in the Delta Quadrant. Q had learned everything from his father and yet still hated his father. That's fine, Quinn thought to himself. It will work to my advantage. When this is all over, I'll have gotten rid of Vicki Ann and the troublemaker that is my son. 

Vicki Ann opened her eyes. The chronometer said 09:30. Wow. This was latest she slept in ages. She glanced up at Q, who was pushing the hair out of her face. 

"Good morning." 

Vicki Ann smiled. "Good morning." She stood up and stretched. She changed into her uniform and went over to the replicator. "Valerian root tea." 

"No coffee?" Q asked her. 

Vicki Ann shook her head. "I need a tranquilizer today, not a stimulant." She had just picked up the cup when she was teleported from her quarters to the Continuum courtroom. When she saw where she was, Vicki Ann quickly drank the tea. She glanced around and saw Picard, Deanna, Riker, Q, Beverly, and her mother. 

"Greetings Earthlings and Betazoids. Congratulations, Victorianna, the verdict is in. You, my dear, are found guilty. As are you, my son. Q, you are sentenced to life as a human. Victorianna, due to the fact that Q offered to take the punishment for you, you will only be stripped of your powers. You are mortal once again." 

Q eyed his father suspiciously. He had to have an ulterior motive. Maybe he planned to get Vicki Ann now that she was mortal. They would all have to continue to be careful, without her knowledge, thought. Q2 would have to play guard now that Q was mortal. 

Vicki Ann didn't sense Q's thoughts. Her own emotions were blocking his. She reached out and squeezed Q's hand. She smiled at him and then turned to Quinn. " I know this means absolutely nothing to you, but thank you. 

Quinn scowled. "Dismissed." 

Everyone appeared on the bridge. 

Vicki Ann could barely contain her joy. She hugged Q so tightly he could barely breathe. When she pulled away, he could see that she was crying. He managed to smile back. "Congratulations," he told her, trying to hold back the doubt in his voice. 

"Now, if only Starfleet would wake up," Vicki Ann muttered. 

Crusher smiled at Vicki Ann. "Congratulations, Vicki Ann. If you not busy, I could use your help with the crew physicals." 

Vicki Ann nodded. "Yes, sir." She waved goodbye to Q and followed Beverly. 

"Vicki Ann, could you check the medical logs for me? Starfleet wants a copy of your physical." Crusher asked her. 

Vicki Ann nodded. "Sure." She went into Beverly's office and sat down at Beverly's desk. 

"Computer, show me the medical log for Troi,......"she paused. "Maybe I should have said Leonard." Before she could continue, the computer replied, "There are four entries with that name. Please specify: Deanna, Ian Andrew Jr., Lwaxana or Victorianna." 

"Lwaxana? Why is my mother in here?" The computer had taken her mother's name as a command and displayed the log. Her mother had been in a coma due to post-traumatic stress syndrome and previously for a split lip. "How did she do that? Computer, open all files concerning the Grazarian wedding." The computer opened the files and she skimmed over them. The couple almost didn't get married because of.....Q? "Computer, show all entries concerning the Grazarian wedding and Q." Again, she skimmed over the file. Her mother had wanted to save the bride from a romantic Romeo and Juliet suicide attempt and Q had giver Lwaxana the power of the Q to help her do it. Lwaxana grew more arrogant and condescending with each second. Q explained that in time, she would lose everyone she loved because of her powers. He used this for a basis for a hypothesis that the human concept of love was selfish, self-serving emotion. He then admitted that his 'courtship' of Lwaxana had been an experiment to study love and eventually prove his hypothesis. Lwaxana, hurt and in denial, tried to convince him otherwise. He then rejected his emotions and preceded to insult her. Lwaxana, scorned beyond belief, used her newfound powers to seek revenge. Q had regretted his behavior and ended up apologizing. 

Vicki Ann leaned back in Beverly's chair and let out a long, heavy sigh. They had all been right the entire time. And she had been wrong. "Computer, close file. Open physical report for Troi, Victorianna. Send to Starfleet Headquarters." She shook her head. "Fate-2. Vicki Ann-zip." 

Walking into her quarters, Vicki Ann hoped Q wasn't there. She quickly glanced around. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and forget everything, but she couldn't. If someone had been there, he or she would have heard the soft sobbing of a broken heart. 

Beverly Crusher took a bit of her Caesar salad and then gestured with her fork. "You know, Jean-Luc, we ought to have some sort of party for Vicki Ann. After all, being acquitted in the Continuum Court is no small feat." 

Picard nodded, swallowing. "What kind of party did you have in mind?" he asked his companion. "Formal, but no dress uniforms. Tuxedos. I'm sure the Federation Horns will provide the music. We can use the holodeck and recreate a Victorian ballroom." 

"Sounds good," Picard said, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "I'm sure this will cheer her up. She had been rather down since Starfleet relieved her of duty." 

"I still find it hard to believe that they are willing to give up such a fine officer. Sometimes I think Blackwell is so concerned with rules and regulations that she forgets what the real universe is like." 

Picard nodded. "That and paranoia about another attempt at a take-over. They all have been a little paranoid since the almost extragalactic take-over." 

Crusher shrugged. "True. But how ridiculous is a Q invasion? If the Q wanted us or our technology or whatever so badly, they could pop it into existence or control or minds or pop us out of existence. But an invasion? That is the most preposterous thing I have ever heard!" 

"You do have a point there," Picard replied. "I think that they believe Vicki Ann is an ally of or an imposter that is part of one of Q's tricks. I still believe Q is hiding something. I just don't know what." 

Vicki Ann felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned over in bed, towards the person. Before she opened her eyes, she knew who it was. She had forgotten to lock the door. Better make it lock automatically next time, she thought to herself. Vicki Ann had hoped that he would let her sleep, but he probably sensed her mood. She made a face as she sat up and opened her eyes. 

Q was sitting beside her on the bed. "Good morning," he said, teasing. 

She forced a smile. 

"Are you all right?" 

"No," she replied. She scrutinized him closely. "Can I ask you a question?" 

Q nodded. 

"What are you doing? What are you getting out of all this?" 

"What?" 

"This! Us. What are you gaining? Vital information about the enemy? A glimpse into the inner workings of a lesser species? More fuel for your continuous harassment of us? Tell me why." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I came across some interesting logs today. There was one I found particularly interesting. One that included a mention of you calling my mother a cow and the human concept of love a sham." 

Q looked like the sky had just fallen on him. 

"Well?" 

For once, Q was speechless. "That was years ago." He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. 

"That was all a long time ago, before I realized the impact of such behavior on the brittle human ego." 

"Then, why did you almost kill Amanda Rogers? Where was your new conscience then?" 

"I had no choice in that matter! I was instructed by the Continuum to eliminate her if she was a hybrid." 

"And that makes it all right?" 

"You don't understand!" 

Vicki Ann stood up and faced him. "No, what I don't understand is how a so-called omnipotent race that is supposed to be the Guardians of the Universe can be so cruel and apathetic. Where are your morals?" 

"It's not about morality, it's about responsibility." 

"Responsibility? I'll bet if I asked everyone in the entire universe whether you were responsible, not one of them would consider you responsible. What was your name in the Gamma Quadrant? The God of Lies?" 

"Do you really think that I care what these lowly humans think?" 

"Don't forget Q, you're human now, too." 

"Not by choice! Do you really think I would choose to live out my days as a human? Why, even a Romulan would be better. At least they know how to shake things up." 

"Fine then. Why don't you go find your brother and ask him to make you a Romulan and we can be your enemies." 

"Well, do you really think that I consider anyone on this ship a friend?" 

Q's comment hit Vicki Ann like a physical blow and she reacted as if it had been. She slapped Q across the face so hard that he staggered back. As he clutched his face, she said, "That's it!" 

"What's it?" 

"This! It's over! I can't do this anymore." 

"Come on, Vicki Ann, give me another chance." 

"GET OUT!" 

"Where am I supposed to go?" 

"I don't know. Sleep in the warp core for all I care." 

Q shook his head at her. "No, you can't do this." 

"I can and I am. Go beg the captain to take pity on you. I wouldn't be surprised if he shot you out into space on a photon torpedo. I certainly would. Whatever you do, don't come crying to me." 

She was moving forward and Q was backing up against the door. 

Q grabbed the sides of the door. "Don't do this." 

"Sorry." She thought about her words. "No, actually, I'm not. Goodbye." Vicki Ann pushed him out into the hall. The doors shut and Vicki Ann said, "Computer, lock door." She leaned up against the wall for a few minutes. 

"Computer, where is Q?" 

"Q is in Turbolift 3." 

Vicki Ann walked out the door and down the corridor. When she passed a door marked 'Commander William T. Riker-First Officer,' she stopped and rang the chime. 

Chapter 12 

Commander William T. Riker was trying out a new song on his trombone. He hit a sour note and made a face. He paused when the thought he heard the door chime. It must have because it rang again. Riker set his instrument down and walked over to the door and opened it. His jaw almost dropped when he saw who it was. Vicki Ann was standing in front of him, barefoot and in her pajamas. Her eyes were red and her face was wet with tears. 

She smiled slightly. "Got a minute?" 

Riker waved her in. "Sure." 

She noticed the trombone and the music stand. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt you?" 

Riker shook his head. "No, that's okay. Sit down. Would you like something to drink?" 

Vicki Ann thought about it. "Chamomile and hibiscus tea." 

Riker went over to the replicator and got her the tea. He then took the steaming cup over to her. 

She took it from him and sat down cross-legged on the couch. He watched her as she held the cup in both hands and took a hesitant sip. 

Riker sat down across from her at the opposite end of the couch. "Okay, Vicki Ann, what's wrong?" 

She told him about the logs and her fight with Q. "I know what you're thinking; I told you so. But please don't say it." 

Riker frowned. "I'm sorry. As much as I dislike Q, I never wanted you to get hurt." 

"I thought I knew what I was getting myself into. But once again, I was wrong. First Gerard, then Q. Why do I keep putting myself in these kind of situations where I end up getting hurt?" 

"Better ask Deanna that one. Besides, even if you did mess up a few times, look at all you've done right." 

Vicki Ann nodded. "I know, but.....I keep getting involved with the wrong kind of men." 

"Maybe the next guy will be the one. You know what they say, third times a charm." 

Vicki Ann shrugged. "Maybe." 

Riker walked over to his trombone. He picked it up and said, "This should cheer you up." He began playing a song and within a few minutes, Vicki Ann's frown turned upside down. 

Vicki Ann opened her eyes and glanced around her room. Instead of a dark green bedspread, it was silver. She got up and walked into the other room where she saw Riker curled up on the couch. She must have fallen asleep and Riker had carried her into the bedroom. How chivalrous. They had talked for a while after his little concert and shared some old academy stories. She remembered feeling rather sleepy. She glanced at Riker. He had kicked his blanket off and was curled up into a ball. Vicki Ann went over and picked up the blanket and put it over him. Then, she went back to bed and curled up under the covers. 

Riker stirred on the couch. He thought he heard the doorbell ringing. He sat up. It was. Getting up, he said, "Come in." 

The doors opened and Lwaxana entered. "Good morning, Will. Have you seen Vicki Ann? She isn't in her quarters." 

Riker had just opened his mouth, about to send Lwaxana somewhere else to search for Vicki Ann to avoid gossip, when a yawning Vicki Ann emerged from the bedroom. 

Vicki Ann glanced at her mother, surprised. "Mother, what are you doing here?" 

Lwaxana tried to hide her smile. "I'm sorry for interrupting. I'll be going now." She turned and started to leave. 

Vicki Ann's eyes grew as big as saucers when she realized what her mother thought. "No, mother you don't-." Her mother was already gone. She glanced at Riker and said, "Great! This is all I need." Then their eyes met and they both started laughing. 

"Go get it yourself!" Riker exclaimed, laughing. 

"I can't! Not in my pajamas! That's all I need with Starfleet poking its nose in everything I do. They'll say I'm controlling your mind or something and relieve you of duty. Can you hear it? Victorianna Troi is trading sexual favors for access to secret defensive information. Come on, Will, Please!" Vicki Ann pleaded, her hands clasped together in an almost prayer-like state. 

Riker found this amusing. "You're crazy. You want me to go get your uniform for you so that you don't have to walk ten meters in your pajamas? What are the odds of someone seeing you?" 

"Plenty." She placed her hands on her hips. "Just go. Come on, before we're late." 

"Okay, okay. Where is it?" 

"In the top drawer of my dresser. My comm badge is on top. Oh, and my boots are by the door. Now hurry up!" 

Riker mock saluted her. "Yes, sir!" 

Vicki Ann had just finished pulling the leg of her uniform over he left boot when her comm badge beeped. "Dr. Troi here," she responded. 

The captain's voice replied, "Vicki Ann, I'm calling a meeting for all senior officers in five minutes and I'd like you to attend." 

"I'll be right there." She walked into the living room. "Meeting in five minutes." 

"Already heard," Riker replied, heading out the door. 

"Coast clear?" 

Riker glanced at her. "You're paranoid. And yes." The two of them walked down the corridor together. 

"Mother, you're crazy. Vicki Ann and Will are not having an affair," Deanna told her mother. 

"I know what I saw!" Lwaxana replied. 

"What exactly did you see?" Deanna asked. 

"I saw Vicki Ann coming out of Will's bedroom in her pajamas." 

Deanna had to admit that it did sound incriminating. Still, she couldn't give in to gossip. "I'm sure it's a coincidence," Deanna replied. Her comm badge beeped. "Troi here." 

The captain replied, "There's a meeting for all senior officers in five minutes." 

Deanna replied. "On my way." She stood up. "Mother, I have to leave. Don't tell anyone your gossip." 

Lwaxana made a face and muttered, "Too late." 

"How many people did you tell?" 

"Not many." 

"How many?" 

"Just the people I saw on the way here." 

"How many is that?" 

"Well, let's see. Jean-Luc and that person that replaced your Mr. Woof ...." 

"You told the captain?" 

Lwaxana nodded. 

Deanna sighed. "Mother, I have to go." 

Deanna walked into the conference room and sat beside Beverly. 

Beverly turned to her and whispered, "You won't believe what your mother told me." 

Deanna nodded. "Yes, I would. She told you?" 

"Yes, I saw her in the corridor on my way to sickbay this morning." 

"Who didn't she tell? What exactly did she tell you?" 

"Well, she said that Vicki Ann had stopped dating Q and is now seeing Will. Is it true?" 

Deanna shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm awfully curious." 

Vicki Ann and Riker were on a turbolift to the bridge. "Wonder what this meeting is about?" Riker asked. 

Vicki Ann shrugged. "Maybe about the temporal distortion connected to the wormhole." 

"And Q's alternate. Speaking of Q, I'm surprised he didn't try to contact you last night." 

"Me too. But I'm glad he didn't." 

Riker yawned. 

Smiling, Vicki Ann asked, "Why are you so tired?" 

"I couldn't sleep last night with all your snoring." 

"What are you talking about? I do not snore!" Vicki Ann replied. "If Starfleet asks you to testify fr me, don't. I don't want you telling them lies about me." 

Riker kept a straight face. "I'm not lying. You do snore!" 

They walked into the conference room. Vicki Ann, grinning from ear to ear, leaned over toward 

Riker and replied, "Any snoring of mine would have been drowned out by yours." Vicki Ann sauntered over to where her sister was and sat down. "Where's the captain?" 

Deanna shrugged. "Probably on his way. By the way, you won't believe what the rumor mill is saying about you and Will." 

"Won't I?" 

"Is it true?" 

"No! Q and I got into a fight and Will cheered me up. That's all. I tried to tell mother but she ran off." 

Deanna looked puzzled. "Well then why-." 

The doors opened and the captain entered. "Good morning everyone." He sat down and in his usual seat. "I called this meeting because we've been asked to proceed to Delan IV and find a solution to their problem." 

"What kind of problem?" Riker asked. 

"They launched a shuttle to nearby planet and due to unknown circumstances, the shuttle exploded. It was carrying radioactive material. These substances are falling into the lower atmosphere." 

"If we took a shuttle into the atmosphere and emitted an ionic pulse, that would clean up the radiation," Geordi suggested. 

"The shuttle isn't a good enough screen against the radiation. A doctor would have to be there to administer the antidote," Crusher added. 

"Couldn't whoever went administer it?" Riker asked. 

"No. The doctor would have to scan for the extent of the radiation and then adjust the hypospray accordingly," Crusher replied. 

Picard nodded. 

"I volunteer to pilot the shuttle," Riker told Picard. 

"Agreed. Vicki Ann, you will be the accompanying physician. I assume it will better than assisting Dr. Crusher," Picard replied. 

"I resent that remark," Crusher said. 

"Data, how long until we arrive?" Picard asked. 

"Two hours, twenty-seven minutes," the android responded. 

"Good. Make preparations to launch the shuttle as soon as we arrive. Dismissed." 

As Riker was leaving, Geordi went up to him and said, "So what's this I hear 

about you and Vicki Ann?" 

At the same time, Data went up to Vicki Ann and said, "Congratulations on your new courtship with Commander Riker." 

Vicki Ann laughed. "I'm not dating Commander Riker. I'm a single woman, Data." 

As Deanna and Vicki Ann walked past Riker, he and Vicki Ann made eye contact and they both smiled. Deanna and Vicki Ann walked into the turbolift. Deanna turned to Vicki Ann and asked, "So, if Will was just cheering you up, why were you in your pajamas?" 

Chapter 13 

"Impulse engines engaged. Now clearing the Enterprise," Riker said as the shuttle left the ship. 

"Entering orbit. Registering full stop. Releasing ionic pulse." 

Vicki Ann scanned the shuttle. "Radiation levels are at 300 milirads." She made a quick calculation the tricorder and then adjusted the hypospray. "I'm ready for you," she told him. 

He got up from his seat at he conn and walked over to her. "I can't believe how many people your mother told." 

Vicki Ann smiled. "I know isn't she awful?" She touched the hypospray to the side of Riker's neck. 

"Your turn, Doc," Riker told her. 

As Vicki Ann administered the hypospray to herself, she said to Riker, "I haven't been called that for along time. At the Academy, my nickname was the Flying Doc." 

Riker laughed. "How about I just call you Doc?" 

Vicki Ann smiled. They started to walked back to their seats. Vicki Ann lost her balance halfway. 

Riker ran over to her and caught her. She lost consciousness. Riker tapped his comm badge. "Riker to Enterprise. Medical emergency. Beam us directly to sickbay." 

Riker and Vicki Ann shimmered and appeared in the middle of sickbay. 

Crusher ran over to them with a med kit. "Did she give herself the hypospray?" 

Riker nodded. "I watched her. She did just after she administered it to me." 

"Alyssa check to see if it was reprogrammed," Beverly said, scanning her. "There is absolutely none of the radiation treatment in her, but here is a lot cyanidaline." 

"Did you say cyanide?" Riker asked her. 

"Cyanidaline is a derivative of cyanide," Beverly replied. 

Ogawa returned with the hypospray. "It wasn't reprogrammed." 

Vicki Ann began to shiver and gasp for air in Riker's arms. 

Beverly rescanned Vicki Ann. "Her entire respiratory system is shutting down. Get her onto a biobed!" 

Riker lifted Vicki Ann onto a biobed. 

Beverly grabbed hypospray and programmed it. She touched it to the side of Vicki Ann's neck. 

Vicki Ann began to breathe normally, but she still shivered. She sat up suddenly, and screamed. 

Riker looked at her, his expression filled with concern. "Are you all right? What happened?" 

Vicki Ann grabbed him and hugged him tightly. 

"Vicki Ann, I can't breathe!" Riker said, his voice muffled. 

She pulled away, but still had her hands on his shoulders. With a dazed look in her eyes, she whispered, "Selene." 

Riker looked puzzled, "What?" 

Vicki Ann looked at Riker, her eyes filled with an unreal terror.. "He killed her, just like he's going to kill me!" 

"Maybe you'd better rest," Riker replied, glancing at Beverly. 

"She's fine, Will, just a little shaken up," Beverly replied, not wanting to admit that she was worried. 

"I'll take her to her quarters." 

Riker helped Vicki Ann to her quarters. She had clung to his arm the entire way, almost cutting off his circulation. She went into the other room and changed into her pajamas. "If you're all right, I'll head to my quarters," Riker told her. Beverly had given her a sedative and he hoped it would kick in soon. 

Vicki Ann climbed into bed and then looked at Riker, "Will you stay for a little while, just until I fall asleep?" 

She seemed calmer, in fact a lot calmer, almost scary calm. Riker smiled. "Sure." He pulled up a chair beside her bed. 

Vicki Ann smiled slightly. "Thanks for cheering me up last night." 

Riker acted humble. "Anytime." 

Vicki Ann fell asleep almost instantly. And so did Riker. He was startled awake by Vicki Ann's screams. She was having a nightmare. Riker sat up and said, "Calm down Vicki Ann, it's only a dream." 

She had sat up, her eyes open, but she was still dreaming. 

Riker sat down beside her and shook her gently. Vicki Ann, wake up." Riker gave her a hug and said, "It's all right. No one can hurt you now." 

She woke up. "That dream seemed so real." 

"What was it about?" Riker asked her. 

"Same old thing. Quinn. I keep dreaming about Q's mother and how she died." 

"How did she die?" 

"Quinn killed her on trumped up charges." 

"You're kidding." 

"No. I wish I was. He's obsessed with it and humans poisoning the Q. And that's what he thinks I've done. And though I've been acquitted, I doubt he'll rest until I'm punished and for him that means execution." 

"How do you know?" 

"I think he was behind what happened today. For a Q, it would be just the simple act changing the molecular structure of the radiation treatment." 

"Are you serious?" 

"Yes. I programmed the hypospray for the radiation treatment, but it gave me cyanidaline. How else could that have happened?" 

Riker nodded. "True." 

Vicki Ann looked up at Riker and smiled. "Thanks for today and yesterday. It really means a lot." 

Riker grinned and gave her a hug. "My door is always open, Vicki Ann." 

"Thanks." 

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his chest. 

"Now go to sleep, Doc. That's an order," Riker teased. 

"Yes, sir," Vicki Ann replied, smiling. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

Q knew about the accident. He'd sensed her distress. He'd gone to sickbay, but the nurses had chased him away. He'd hid in the corridor, watching. Vicki Ann had left with Riker. Q felt this strange new feeling. It was a very primitive emotion. Yet, it was exciting, this new rage inside him. It ate at his insides, making him feel as if he would jump out of his skin. Every bit of self-control was gone and Q felt like breaking everything in sight. He scanned the quarters Picard had given him. His eyes rested on a glass vase on the table. He picked it up and threw it across the room. The vase shattered into a million pieces. Q smiled. It felt good to release this energy. No sooner than he had released it, then it boiled inside of him again. Within ten minutes, there was nothing breakable left. He paced like a caged animal. Vicki Ann was asleep now, feeling safe because Riker was there with her. She had once felt that way about Q and he did not like it one bit. It he had had his powers, he would have blasted Riker out of existence. There was a flash of light beside him. 

"Feeling jealous, are we?" 

"Jealous? Me? Of course not!" Q thought about it for a moment. "What is jealousy? What does it feel like?" Q asked. 

"What you're feeling right now. You're jealous of Riker. Really, Q. This isn't a pleasant side of you." 

"Do you always have to be so damn patronizing?" 

His brother nodded. "But only when it comes to you. Everyone else says I'm quite the gentleman, unlike my obnoxious brother." 

"Who says I'm obnoxious?" 

"Everyone. The Continuum, Picard, Vicki Ann. No, wait. She didn't say it, she thought it." 

"How come I didn't know?" 

"Your link is weaker now that you're both human. She can sense you because she's empathic, but you can only sense strong emotions from her, like when she almost died today. By the way, do you have any idea how it happened?" 

Q shook his head. 

"I do. Guess." 

"Father?" 

Q2 nodded. "You played right into his hand by offering your life for Vicki Ann's. Now she's mortal without you to protect her." 

"What about you?" 

"I can't. I'm not linked with her the way you were. Talk to Picard. Have security keep a lock on her at all times. If you sense any danger from her, contact me and I'll come as soon as possible." 

Q nodded. "Keep a window open, too." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Some thing has to be done about him. Before he ruins us all." 

"Too late for you. But you're right. He could be the undoing of the entire Continuum. I have a feeling, though, that before this is over, it will turn into a fight for survival." 

Chapter 14 

Vicki Ann stirred in her sleep. She thought she heard the doorbell. Still half-asleep, she muttered, "Come in." 

The doors opened and a very energetic Beverly Crusher entered. "Good morning! Oh, I'm sorry, you weren't up." 

Vicki Ann sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I had some nightmares last night." 

Beverly nodded knowingly. "If you want, I can give you a hypospray tonight so that you won't dream." 

Vicki Ann smiled. "It's a deal." She gave Beverly a strange look. "What are you doing here so early?" 

A yawning Riker sat up. "Yeah, what's the big idea?" 

Beverly grinned. "Tomorrow, in honor of your being acquitted in the Q Court, we're throwing you a party. No dress uniforms, Will. Wear a tuxedo. Vicki Ann, Deanna and I picked out a dress for you that we know you'll love." Beverly motioned to the door and Deanna entered, carrying a gorgeous pale pink, Victorian Style dress. 

Vicki Ann smiled. "Oh, it's beautiful. Thanks," she said, fingering the material on the dress and then hugging Beverly and Deanna. "You didn't have to do this." 

Deanna grinned. "I know. But we wanted to." 

Beverly walked over to Will and jabbed him in the ribs. "Escorts are not required, but they are strongly recommended." 

Deanna smiled. "That won't be a problem for the commander." 

Riker bowed to Vicki Ann . "Miss Troi, may I have the pleasure of your company for the festivities tomorrow?" 

Vicki Ann acted shocked. "Why I am absolutely flattered. I accept your offer." 

Riker held out his arm and Vicki Ann linked her arm through his. The two of them walked out the door and down the corridor. 

Beverly smiled at Deanna. "They make a cute couple, don't they?" 

Deanna pressed a finger to her lips. "Sshh. Don't jinx it." 

Vicki Ann thought to herself. She was standing in her quarters with Deanna and her mother, getting ready for the party. She slipped into her dress and pulled her hair back with matching clips. She applied some very subtle makeup and went into the bedroom, where her mother was, with all her dresses sprawled out on the bed. "Mother, hurry up, our escorts will be here soon and you won't be ready. 

Lwaxana looked up at her youngest daughter. She stood up and walked over to Vicki Ann. "You look absolutely lovely, Victorianna." 

Deanna entered the room and said, "You really do." She turned to Lwaxana. "Aren't you ready yet?" 

Lwaxana picked out a dress and finished getting ready. Within fifteen minutes, with the help of her two daughters, Lwaxana was ready. Then, the door chime rang. Vicki Ann was about to run for the door, when her mother grabbed her by the arm. "You can't answer the door!" 

"Why not?" Vicki Ann asked. 

"Because women are not supposed to answer the door for their dates. We must make an entrance," Lwaxana replied. 

Vicki Ann rolled her eyes. "Come in," she shouted. She heard the doors swish opened and heard a pair of footsteps enter. 

"Who is it?" Lwaxana called. 

"It's Will," a voice called from the other room. 

Lwaxana smiled. "Go ahead." As Vicki Ann walked into the living room, Lwaxana called, "Now presenting, daughter of the Fifth house, heir to Holy Rings of Betazed, Victorianna Troi." 

Vicki Ann tried not to giggle. As she entered living room, she rolled her eyes at Riker and mouthed, "Mothers." 

Riker looked her up and down. "Wow. You look beautiful." 

Vicki Ann smiled. "What's the matter? Never seen a girl in a dress before?" 

"No, just not you in a dress before." 

She swatted him on the arm. Then, she gestured to the couch. "Sit down." 

He did and Vicki Ann sat down beside him. 

"So, from what era is that tuxedo?" 

"Nineteenth century." 

"It's pretty fancy. Do you know how long it took for mother to get ready?" 

"2 hours." 

"No, four. She brought Mr. Homm over with all her dresses in suitcases. She spread them all out in the bed and stared at them for three and a half hours." 

Riker laughed. "You're kidding!" 

Vicki Ann shook her head. "I wish." 

The door chime rang again. Vicki Ann said, "Come in." 

The doors opened and Data entered. 

"Hello, Data.," Vicki Ann said. 

"Is your mother ready yet?" Data asked. 

"Are you her date?" Vicki Ann asked. 

Data nodded. 

Vicki Ann laughed. "She talked you into it, huh?" 

"No, she's not ready. In fact, we'll be lucky if the party isn't over before she's ready." Riker said to Data. 

"I resent that remark, William Thomas Riker," Lwaxana's voice said from behind him. 

Riker turned around. "You look lovely, Mrs. Troi." 

"Thank you, Will," Lwaxana replied. 

"So who's Deanna going with?" Riker asked. 

Vicki Ann shrugged. "Some guy named Mark." 

"You mean Burgett from Astrophysics?" Riker asked. 

Vicki Ann nodded. "I think so. Why?" 

"He's just a little shy, that's all." 

As soon as Burgett arrived, the three couples left. 

When the Troi party entered the holodeck, all six of them gasped. The holodeck had been transformed into a Victorian ballroom, except for the fact that a swing band was playing. A number of people were all ready dancing. At one end of the room was a long table with a million different kinds of food. Deanna grabbed Burgett and dragged him over to the chocolate cake she spotted. Vicki Ann had a different idea. She curtsied to Riker. "May I have this dance, Commander?' 

Riker shook his finger at her. "I'm the one who's supposed to ask" 

Vicki Ann laughed. "Go ahead then." 

Riker bowed and said, "May I have this dance, Miss Troi?" 

"Well, I don't know. There are so many better looking men." 

Riker grabbed her and whisked her onto the dance floor. "Just shut up and dance, Doc." 

Beverly and Picard entered the holodeck. Everyone seemed to noticed that the captain had entered and stopped what they were doing. Then, once they looked, they returned to their dancing, eating, or whatever they had been doing. 

"Looks like we caused quite a stir," Beverly said to Picard. 

"As always," he replied smiling. 

"Look, there's Vicki Ann and Will." Beverly waved as the favored couple went past. 

"And there's Deanna over by the chocolate cake," Picard replied. 

Beverly laughed. "As always." 

Picard bowed to Beverly. "May I have this dance, Doctor?" He held out his hand. 

Beverly took his hand and replied, "Of course." 

"Go ahead, Will. You can do it. You did the other night," Vicki Ann pleaded. 

"I can't. I'm not ready to play it in public, yet." 

"You played it fine the other night. You can do this song. Come on, for me." 

Riker looked at her, her eyes twinkling, her mouth in the shape of that teasing grin she always gave him. "All right. For you." 

Vicki Ann laughed. "Finally. Thank you." She went up on the stage and went up to the microphone. "We have a special treat for you tonight. Commander William T. Riker has been working on a song he wrote himself and this will be the first time in front of an audience. Please give him your full attention and I'm sure you'll enjoy it." 

Riker walked up and picked up the trombone. Just before he started to play, Vicki Ann whispered something in his ear. He smiled and then started to play. While he played, everyone in the room watched in awe. When he finished, the applause was deafening. "Thank you, thank you," he said to the room. "There is someone in this room who without her, I would not have been able to play my song for you tonight. Her name is Victorianna Troi. This one's for you, Vicki Ann.." And he played another song for her. 

Riker's comment stirred up the rumor mill even more. Beverly nudged Deanna, who responded with a knowing smile. 

Vicki Ann noticed this and said, "He played that song for me the other night, to cheer me up. That's all." 

Beverly and Deanna nodded. 

Q walked into the holodeck. He glanced around the room. Riker was on stage, playing a song on his trombone.  he thought to himself. He fought his way through the crowd until he saw someone with long, golden-brown, curly hair. She was standing beside a tall blonde, and a medium brunette.  He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. It was Vicki Ann. 

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed. 

"We need to talk," he replied. 

"No, we don't," she said, trying to pull away from him, but he was holding her arm too tight. 

"Come with me," Q said, pulling her away from Beverly and Deanna. 

"Let go of me!" 

"Vicki Ann! Just come with me!" 

Once again, Vicki Ann tried to pull away from Q, but had no luck. She had a feeling that she would have a bruise in the morning. "Q!" 

He looked at her. She looked terrified. "Vicki Ann, please! I don't mean to scare you, but if you'll just come with me, everything will be fine." 

Vicki Ann looked into his eyes. He had a look of complete desperation. She knew what people could do when they were desperate. Gerard had been desperate to make her stay in San Francisco. "Q, please let me go." 

He grew angry. "NO! Dammit, Vicki Ann! Just come with me." 

"No!" 

"Fine! Listen to me then. You can't do this. I won't let you!" 

"Q, it's over. Now, please let me go!" 

He began to pull her away. "I say when it's over!" 

Chapter 15 

Riker finished his song. He looked for Vicki Ann. He saw her fighting with Q. He ran over to them. He grabbed Q and said, "Let go of her!" 

"Get out of my way, Riker!" 

Riker punched Q. Q fell back onto the floor. A few security officers noticed this and hauled Q off to his quarters. Riker called after them, "He's confined to quarters." He went over to Vicki Ann. "Are you all right?" 

She rubbed her arm. "I'm fine. Just a little shaken up." She watched them haul Q away. "He's scared, Will. I was the only friend he had on the ship and I'm gone." 

Riker shook his head. "He tries to hurt you and you're standing here defending him. Didn't that seem familiar to you? Haven't you been in this situation before?" 

"Gerard took pleasure in hurting me. Q wasn't intentionally trying to hurt me. Like I said, he's scared. People do desperate things when they're scared." 

"I suppose you're right. Now, to change the subject." He gave her a hug and lifted her up into the air. "Thanks, Doc." 

"Anytime, Commander," she replied. 

"We're even now," Riker told her. 

"What do you mean even?" 

"I cheered you up and you helped me with my song. We're even." 

"I don't know about that. After all, you have been telling lies about me." 

"Oh, that." 

"How are you going to make up for all the vicious lies you've told about me?" 

Riker thought about it for a moment. "How about a home-cooked meal?" 

Vicki Ann smiled. "What's that? My adopted parents were scientists, remember? They didn't have time for such nonsense." 

Riker nodded. "Then it's a deal. After the party." 

Vicki Ann stuck out her hand and Riker shook it. 

"So, did you come up with a name for your song?" 

"How about Come On and Smile, Doc?" 

"Very funny. What's the real name?" 

"I'm serious." 

Vicki Ann blushed slightly. "Thanks, that's really sweet." 

"Like I said up there, I never would have been able to play it without you. I should be thanking you." 

"You're welcome." Vicki Ann glanced across the room. "Data looks like he needs rescued," she said smiling. "Let's go throw him a life-line." She put her arm around Riker's waist and he did the same and they walked, in step, over to the other side of the room. 

A man stood watching the entire affair. He stood in front of a window, looking through. It wasn't really a window. More like the television sets of the twentieth century. Except that one could pass through from only one side. The side the man was watching from. He was working on something else, but he watched nevertheless. He had to make sure nothing happened. Victorianna must not be allowed to die. She had been protected for a reason. She must be allowed to fulfill her destiny. It wasn't just a coincidence that Q had gotten to Omicron Theta in time, or that they had had to link, or that someone had given her the powers of the Q. It had all been done to protect her from him. He had interfered with the timeline and risked chaos by bringing in one from another timeline. Therefore, everything else done was not interference, but done in order to protect the timeline and most importantly, the Continuum. She was one of the constants in the universe. She had to show the Q what they were capable of. 

Vicki Ann and Riker sat in Riker's quarters. Everyone had had a fabulous time and had headed back to their quarters. Riker had prepared a Betazoid favorite, Ulnara Bread. It was a thin, square, flat bread with a thick cheese and garlic sauce on it. It was topped with ulnar, a green Betazoid vegetable. 

Vicki Ann smiled as she inhaled the vapors. Alacia mother, her adopted grandmother, had been very skilled at this dish. 

Riker entered the living room with the dish and set it down on the table. 

Vicki Ann picked up a piece and took a bite. "Not bad," she said. 

Riker, exasperated, replied, "Not bad? Do your realize-." 

Vicki Ann laughed. "Just kidding. It's great. In fact, it's as good as my grandmother's." 

Riker replied, "Thanks." 

"I'm impressed." 

"Well, thanks a lot. It's nice to know you have faith in me." 

"Oh, did I bruise your precious ego?" 

"Even better!" 

Vicki Ann got up off the couch and went over and gave Riker a hug. "Just kidding, Commander. seriously, I really means a lot that there's someone on this ship who cares about cheering me up with out lecturing me or getting me talk about my feelings." 

"The doctor doesn't like being counseled?" 

"Not at the moment. I don't want to talk about my feelings. I just want to forget I ever had them." 

"All of them, or just the ones involving Q?" 

Vicki Ann made a face. "Anything complicated." 

"So, after you left San Francisco, did Gerard try to find you?" Riker asked her. They had been talking about Vicki Ann's relationship with Q and Riker had asked her about Gerard. She nodded. "He tried to contact me on the Goddard. Michael and Alacia pressed charges and he was forbidden to come near me. He didn't until he came here." 

"Did you see anyone else after that?" 

"A few. Nothing serious. Until I came here." Vicki Ann thought for a moment. "Isn't funny? I leave one abusive relationship and walk right into a domineering one." 

"Everybody makes mistakes. Your true love is out there somewhere." 

Vicki Ann smiled and looked up a him. "You're right." 

They looked into each other's eyes, both forcing smiles to cover up their sadness. They leaned toward each other and kissed. 

It was mutual. Not one sided. Not forced. Both of them wanted it to happen and for it to be the beginning of something. 

But at the same time, they both didn't want it. Vicki Ann, because she was scared. Riker, because he knew Vicki Ann was in a vulnerable position. They both pulled away. They both whispered, "I'm sorry." 

Riker began, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have with you just coming out of a bad relationship." 

Vicki Ann replied, "No, it's my fault, I shouldn't have. I didn't think about the fact that I'm on the rebound and may be looking for someone to fill a void." 

They both looked at each other, knowing that they were making excuses. 

Vicki Ann faked a yawn. "I'm exhausted. I think I'll be getting back to my quarters." 

Riker nodded. "Good night." 

Vicki Ann, as she was walking out the door, replied, "Good night." 

Riker watched through the closing doors as Vicki Ann walked down the corridor. 

Vicki Ann leaned up against the wall in her quarters. She touched her fingers to her lips and smiled. then, she sat on her bed and cried into her pillow. 

Beverly Crusher walked down the corridor to Vicki Ann's quarters. She turned the corner and ran into Commander Riker. "Good morning, Will. I loved that song you played last night. Did you come up with a name for it?" 

Riker replied, curtly, "Doctor, if you don't mind, I have to be going." He pushed past her and walked briskly down the corridor. 

Beverly glanced at him, puzzled. She continued down the hall. As she walked in front of Vicki Ann's quarters, the doors opened. Vicki Ann had left the door unlocked. That was unusual. "Vicki Ann," Beverly called. "Where are you?" 

Vicki Ann emerged from the bedroom, still in her dress from the party, her makeup smeared and her face wet with tears. She looked up, obviously surprised to see Crusher standing there. "Oh, Beverly, I didn't here you come in." 

"What happened?" Beverly asked her, walking over to Vicki Ann. 

Vicki Ann shrugged it off. "Oh nothing." 

Beverly looked at her skeptically. "Now, Vicki Ann, I don't believe that." Beverly thought for a moment. "Did you and Commander Riker have an argument last night?" 

"Not exactly." 

"Then, what happened?" 

Vicki Ann sat down on the couch and Beverly joined her. "Oh Beverly, I've ruined everything!" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, last night, after Will played his song, he thanked me and told me we were even. He cheered me up and I helped him with his song. I told him that we weren't even because the other day, he was teasing me and said I snored. I told him he needed to make up for spreading lies about me. So after the party, we came back to his quarters and he made some Ulnara Bread, it's a Betazoid dish Alacia's mother used to make. Afterward, we sat around talking and he asked me about Gerard. I told him the entire story, which got me a little depressed, considering the fact that every relationship I get into, I end up getting hurt. Will tried to cheer me up by telling me that everyone makes mistakes and that my true love is out there somewhere. Then, in the awkward moment afterward, we kissed." 

"And?" 

"What do you mean 'And?' We both apologized, trying to blame ourselves. I lied and said I was tired and I left." 

"And you came here and cried all night." 

Vicki Ann nodded. 

"Why?" 

"Because he's my friend, or at least was. And know things will be forced between us." 

"Is it that or is it because you do have feelings for him and you're afraid to admit it because you're afraid of getting hurt?" 

"Both." 

"Maybe the two of you need to talk things out and explain to him that you're still getting over your breakup with Q and that you need some time. And just let things happen at their own pace." 

Vicki Ann nodded. "You're right." 

"Now, go get dressed. We're going to sickbay and then you're going to meet Commander Riker for lunch." 

Riker walked onto the bridge and sat down in his chair. 

"Good morning, Will," the captain said to him. 

"What's good about it?" Riker muttered. 

Picard glanced at Deanna, who shrugged. 

The turbolift doors opened and Beverly Crusher entered. As she walked past Picard and Deanna, she said, "Good morning, Deanna, Captain." She stopped in front of Riker and crossed her arms across her chest. "May I speak to you for a moment, Commander?" 

Riker mumbled, "I'm rather busy, doctor." 

"No, you're not," Beverly replied. She grabbed his arm and yanked him up and pulled him away from Deanna and Picard. "I ought to hit you over the head with a med kit." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You know what I'm talking about. Vicki Ann needs you right now and you're acting like a spoiled brat." 

Riker nodded. "I trust you spoke to her this morning after our encounter." 

Beverly nodded. "Yes. I figured something was wrong when she emerged from her bedroom, crying and still in her party dress. She spent the entire night crying because she was afraid she'd lost her best friend." 

"Her best friend? I'm not-." 

"Yes, you are. You're the one who's gotten her through all of this. At 1200 hours you are going to meet her for lunch in Ten-Forward and you two are going to talk things out." 

"Beverly-." 

"You will be there, if I have to drag you there myself. Stop worrying about your own bruised ego and worry about someone else." 

Riker replied, "Yes, sir." 

Beverly shook her finger at him. "If you don't show up, I will personally track you down and have you drawn and quartered." 

Chapter 16 

Vicki Ann and Beverly sat at a table in the corner of Ten Forward. "Are you sure he's coming?" 

Beverly nodded. "I told him that if he didn't show up, I'd personally hunt him down and have him drawn and quartered." 

Vicki Ann smiled. "Are you serious?" 

Beverly nodded. "I also told him that I should have hit him over the head with a med kit because he was acting like a spoiled brat." 

Vicki Ann shook her head. "Like we said the other day, hell hath no fury like Beverly Crusher." 

"What?" 

Laughing, Vicki Ann replied, "I was reminding Will that he needed to get his physical and he kept trying to avoid the subject. I told him he'd better get it done before you found out and he replied, 'hell hath no fury like Beverly Crusher." 

"Well, now I have another reason to hit him with a med kit." 

Riker glanced at the chronometer on the panel beside him. 11:52. He'd better leave before Beverly tracked him down. "Captain, is it all right if I leave for a little while? I have a very important meeting." 

Picard looked over at him. "May I ask what kind?" 

"It's of a personal nature, sir. I'm not going to the holodeck or anything like that. You can ask Dr. Crusher if you like." 

Picard shook his head. "That won't be necessary. Go ahead." 

"Thank you, captain," Riker replied. He walked to the turbolift. 

Deanna ran after him and caught up with him in the turbolift. 

"Ten-Forward," Riker told the computer. 

"What kind of meeting is it?" Deanna asked. "And does it have anything to do with what you and Beverly discussed this morning? 

"I'd rather keep it to myself, but yes." 

"What did you discuss this morning?" 

"Deanna, do you have to give me the third degree?" 

"I'm sorry, but I sensed that you were upset and I thought maybe you wanted to talk about it." 

"Not really. Beverly is making me do enough talking." 

"I take it you don't want to go to this meeting." 

"Not exactly." 

"Why not?" 

Riker sighed. "Because I know that something has been done that cannot be taken back and that it has changed everything." 

"And that scares you?" 

"Yes, it scares me." 

"Why?" 

"Because I'm afraid I've hurt someone I care about and that I've lost a friend." 

"Who?" 

"Deanna, do you mind? I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to do." 

His emotions shot out at her and she knew. "Vicki Ann." 

Riker shook his head. "I should have know that I couldn't keep it a secret from you." 

Deanna tried not to jump into defensive mode. "Keep what a secret? What happened?" 

"Last night, after the party, we went back to my quarters and I made Ulnara Bread because she'd said it was her favorite. Afterwards, we sat around talking for a while. She told me about Gerard. It was all perfectly innocent. And then.. . . . we kissed." 

"And?" 

"What makes you think there's an and? If there was an and, do you really think I'd be moping about and trying to avoid her?" 

"No, I guess not." 

"It was wrong. She's just coming out a really bad relationship and she hasn't had very many good ones. She's in the perfect position to get hurt. And I don't want that to happen." 

"But you care about her and you do have feelings for her. Don't even try to lie to me. It won't work." 

"Yes and yes." 

"I don't think you would've hurt her." 

"You don't know that. I hurt you remember? On the Fortuna, they called me Will-the-Thrill-Riker and I-Never-Met-A-Woman-I-Didn't-Like-Riker. No excess baggage, remember?" 

"I think you've changed." 

"Have I? Then why haven't I had any real relationships since I got here?" 

"You haven't exactly had the best of luck. I mean look at your track record, Soren, Beata, Minuet. Now were any of those potentially permanent? No. Was it your fault? No. You didn't know getting into those relationships that they would end the way they did." 

Riker nodded.. 

"So what is this meeting for?" 

"Beverly wants us to talk it out." 

"Is she going to be there?" 

"Probably." 

"Good luck," Deanna said as the turbolift stopped. "And don't worry." 

Riker walked into Ten-Forward and was greeted by Guinan. "Hello, Commander. What brings you here at this time of day?" 

"I'm having lunch with Vicki Ann." 

"Really? You look like you're about to face a firing squad." 

"I am. An angry Beverly." 

"Oh, I see. What did you do?" 

"It's a long story." Riker spotted Beverly at a table in the corner. Riker noticed Vicki Ann getting drink at the bar. He noticed her hair was exactly the way it had been the night before. He walked over, feeling just like Guinan had said. Like he was facing a firing squad. 

Chapter 17 

Vicki Ann drummed her fingers on the table and periodically tucked some of her hair away behind her ear, which she did not need to do since her hair was pulled back with clips. It was mostly her nerves. She shifted in her chair, crossed her legs and rested her hands on her knee. Then, her leg started to bob up and down. She stood up. "I can't take it anymore! I'm getting a drink." Vicki Ann walked over to the bar. 

Nikki, the new girl, who was always spilling something, smiled at her. "What would you like?" 

Vicki Ann thought about it. "Well, since I'm not on duty, something strong." As she waited, she drummed her fingers again. Noticing that this bothered people around her, she whispered, "Sorry." She crossed her arms across her chest, but that was worse. She kept shifting from foot to foot. 

Finally, Nikki returned with her drink. "It's about time,"Vicki Ann muttered. 

"It was barely five minutes," Nikki replied. 

Riker sat at the table with Beverly, watching Vicki Ann waiting for her drink. He smiled as he watched her drumming her fingers on the counter. She couldn't stand still. But then again, that was his fault. She was probably really nervous about lunch. The guy next to her was obviously annoyed and Riker watched as she turned to the man and apologized, her sweet lips in a tight smile and her pale skin blushing slightly. Her blue eyes, which normally twinkled like a distant, inviting star, were now filled with worry and red from crying. She had done her best to cover it up with make-up, but he could tell.  He chuckled to himself.  He glanced up. Vicki Ann had turned around and was walking toward them. She forced a small smile when she saw him. She came up and sat down. Neither of them said a word. 

Beverly, exasperated, said, "Well?" 

Riker glanced at her, then Vicki Ann. "I can't do this here. Not with all these people." He got up grabbed Vicki Ann and said, "Come on." 

Vicki Ann glanced at Beverly and shrugged, but followed Riker. 

Riker led Vicki Ann down the corridor toward Holodeck One. When they reached the door, he said, "Wait a minute." He entered and came out a few seconds later. "Come on," he said, pulling her along. He had recreated the ballroom from the other night. As soon as they entered, their respective clothing appeared. He pulled her over to the chairs that lined the wall. He motioned for her to sit down. She did. And he moved a chair and sat down across from her. She glanced around, once again, impressed. "Now what?" 

"Now it's my turn to talk" He took a deep breath. "When I first met you, you reminded me of Deanna. And at first that was my reasons for the closeness that developed between us. Then, I realized it was because you're different from Deanna. Then, as time went on, it was you I fell in love with, not some image of Deanna. At first, you were still involved with Q, so I never said anything. After you two broke up, I still didn't say anything because I knew you were vulnerable and I didn't want you to get hurt. And then the other night, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." 

"That's okay. I mean, it wasn't like I resisted. But, I need some time. To sort things out. To get over my relationship with Q. I don't know if my feelings are real or I'm just confused from my relationship with Q. Is that okay? I mean or do you just want to stop being friends because it would be too awkward?" 

Riker laughed and took her hand and placed it under his. "Listen to yourself, always trying to please everybody. Of course it's okay. And no, I don't want to stop being friends. No, Doc, I don't want to lose my other best friend." 

Vicki Ann smiled. "I'm so glad! I was so scared that this would ruin our friendship." 

They got up and walked toward the door. When they got to the door, Riker looked at the chronometer on the wall. 12:38. As they walked out the door, Riker said, "Now, let's go get some lunch." 

Vicki Ann sat at her desk, going over the physical reports for Dr. Crusher. She would read the report, a piece at a time, and then make notes on her PADD. She got up and got a cup of tea. She sat back down and vanished. 

She reappeared in a brig on a Federation ship. A man in an the old Starfleet uniform watched her from the other side of a forcefield. She walked up the forcefield. "What the hell is going on here? Why have you abducted me? Obviously this is a Federation ship and-." 

"The Federation no longer exists here." A figure stepped out of the shadows. The person was a tall, thin woman, with light brown shoulder length hair and she was wearing a uniform much like the ones from the mirror universe. Vicki Ann recognized her as Kathryn Janeway, captain of the U.S.S. Voyager. "And you are a prisoner of war." 

Lt. Barclay shook his head. The strangest thing just happened. He had been walking by the gym and he had passed Q and Q had vanished. Barclay knew that was impossible because he was human. Then he thought about it. Maybe it had been an act. He tapped his comm badge. "Barclay to the bridge." 

"Lt. Barrett to the bridge, Dr. Troi is gone." 

"What? Where?" 

"I don't know sir, she's just gone." 

"How?" 

"She just vanished sir." 

"Q!" 

"Lt. Barclay to bridge." 

"What is it, Barclay?" 

"Q just vanished, sir." 

"Thank you Barclay." 

"Dammit! He's fooled us again," Riker muttered. 

"Lt. Barrett, can you identify the coordinates where Vicki Ann went?" 

The was a pause. "Yes. She's. . . .on a ship in orbit of Deep Space Nine." 

"The alternate Voyager," Picard muttered. "Data, find a way to get us over there." 

"Yes, sir." 

"A prisoner of war? What war?" Just then, there was a flash of light and Q appeared. Vicki Ann muttered, "Great!" 

Q didn't notice her. "What's going on here? What am I-." Then he saw the woman in the mirror universe. "I take it this is the alternate Voyager. Am I correct?" 

Janeway smiled. "How quick you are! One would that your intelligence would have decreased substantially now that you're human." 

"I'll have you know that the entire crew of the Enterprise-E would risk their lives to make sure that this woman lives and so would the entire Continuum," Q informed Janeway. 

"Your Continuum will soon be no more. As will the Enterprise. You see, within a few days, we will arrive at Earth, where the two of you will be executed." 

"On what charge?" Vicki Ann asked. 

"For interfering with the Empire." 

"By doing what? Not dying on Omicron Theta? Or on Delan IV? Or exposing what the Continuum did to me?" Vicki Ann asked Janeway. "Well?" 

"Yes to all three," Janeway. Her comm badge beeped. "Yes?" 

"Q here. I'm stuck on their Deep Space Nine." 

"Dammit, Q. Can't you do anything right?" 

"The various fields are interfering with the stone. The one on the ship is stronger." 

"Very well." She tapped her badge again. "Transporter Room One, use the temporal vortex to beam our Q here." 

There was a flash of light and Q's alternate appeared beside the woman. "Thank you, Kathryn." 

"Did anyone see you?" 

"Not that I know of." 

"Good. Come on, we must alert everyone that we have them." 

Q's alternate slid his arm around her waist, but she muttered something along the lines of, "Not ow," and he quickly removed it. The two of them started to walk away, but Janeway turned toward them again, smiling. "Please enjoy your stay with us." 

Vicki Ann felt a violent urge bubble up inside her. She took a deep breath and brought it down to a slow simmer. Then, she had an idea. She went started to pace. When she walked past Q, she whispered, "Pretend you're sick."' 

"Why?" 

"I have a plan. Pass out or something." 

Q passed out. 

Vicki Ann had to admit he was a pretty good actor. She rushed over to him, pretending she was Worried. "Q! Are you all right?" 

He moaned. 

Vicki Ann rushed over to the forcefield. "Please, can you get me a med kit? He's very ill!" 

The guard thought about it for a moment. He got a med kit from a cabinet. "The captain wouldn't want you dead before we arrive." The guard deactivated the forcefield and stepped in and walked over to Vicki Ann. He handed her the med kit and then started to walk away. As he turned, Vicki Ann hit him with the med kit. Stunned, he gave her enough time to grab a hypospray and press it against his neck. He fell to the floor. She and Q took off their communicators and threw them in the brig. They removed the guard's. Vicki Ann reactivated the forcefield once they were out. She set the guard's communicator on the floor. Vicki Ann grabbed a tricorder from the same cabinet the guard had gotten the med kit from. She called up a schematic of the ship. "We can go through the Jefferies tubes and get out near Transporter Room three. There, you can escort 'your prisoner' into the room and order the guard to beam us to the shuttle bay on the station. From there, we'll take a shuttle through the wormhole." 

"Can we make it through the wormhole?" 

"It's our only chance." 

Q walked into Transporter room three with Vicki Ann in front of him. He held a phaser to her back.. "There has been a change of plans. You are to beam me and the prisoner to the shuttle bay on the station." 

"But, sir-." 

"Don't disobey me or you'll be punished. Severely. I promise you that." 

The officer swallowed, nervous. "Yes, sir." 

Q and Vicki Ann stepped onto the transporter padd. They shimmered and then disappeared. 

"Captain, there's been an unscheduled transport to the station," Ensign Kim told Janeway. 

"Who was it?" 

"Unknown sir." 

"Where are our prisoners?" 

"Still in the brig, sir." 

"Good. Find out who left, though. We don't want anything to go wrong now." 

Vicki Ann and Q appeared in the docking ring of the station. Q fired the phaser on a wide field. Within a minute or two, they were the only ones left standing. The found a shuttle and climbed into it. Vicki Ann sat down at the helm and Q sat at Ops. The left the bay with no trouble. Vicki Ann increased their velocity and they entered warp. They streaked toward the wormhole. She scrambled the shields so no one could tell who was in the shuttle. No one would know it was them until they checked the brig. She headed for the wormhole. "Hold on," she told Q. The shuttle barely made it through the wormhole. Heaving a sigh of relief, Vicki Ann hailed the Enterprise. 

Chapter 18 

"Captain, we are being hailed by a shuttle form the alternate Deep Space Nine," Lt. Anderson told Picard. 

"Who is aboard?" Picard asked. 

"I can't tell, sir. The shields have been scrambled to prevent sensors from penetrating them." 

"It's Vicki Ann," Deanna replied. 

"Are you sure?" Picard asked her. 

Deanna nodded. 

"Answer the hail," Picard replied. 

On the viewscreen appeared Vicki Ann and Q. 

"Vicki Ann, can you transport yourselves here? Our transporters can't penetrate your scrambled shields." 

Vicki Ann checked. "No. Our transporters are down from the trip through the wormhole." 

"Can you unscramble the shields?" 

"Not much. Most of the controls are down." 

"How much?" 

"20%." 

"Data, what are our options?" 

"We could link the two transporters and if they were in close enough in proximity, we could beam them up on a single beam. We would have a better chance with a single beam then with two because we would only have to worry about maintaining one," Data replied. 

"Very well. Did you hear that, Doctor?" 

Vicki Ann replied, "Yes, sir." 

"Then prepare for transport. Picard out." The image on the viewscreen vanished. 

Vicki Ann stood up. "Come on, we have to get by the transporter." Vicki Ann ran over to the transporter and Q followed her. Vicki Ann wrapped her arms around Q and he did the same. They shimmered and faded in and out. Finally, they disappeared. 

"We've got them, sir," Lt. Shaffer told Picard. 

Vicki Ann quickly pulled away and composed herself. She did the Picard maneuver and pulled her uniform top down and smoothed out imaginary wrinkles. Calm, cool and composed, she started for the door. 

The doors opened and Commander Riker entered, "Welcome back, Doc." Then Picard entered. 

Vicki Ann ran up to him and gave Riker a hug. "It's good to be back." 

Q, feeling very uncomfortable, said, "This will not be the end of their efforts. My brother suggested keeping a transporter lock on us until he danger is over." 

Picard nodded. "Lt. Barrett, take care of it." He turned to Vicki Ann. "Good job, Doctor. This may improve you chances for being reinstated tremendously." 

Vicki Ann blushed slightly. "Thank you, captain." 

Vicki Ann went back to her quarters. She got herself a cold glass of water and started working on the crew reports again. Her door chimed and without looking up, she said, "Come in." She finished the report she was working on and in a minute or two she looked up. Q was standing there. Vicki Ann was obviously surprised. "Yes?" she asked, keeping herself composed. 

"I wanted to thank you for rescuing me today. You could have just left me there." 

"As much as I wanted to, I never would have made it without you. Thank you." Vicki Ann went back to her reports, assuming the conversation was over. 

Q continued to stand there. 

"Did you want something else?" 

"Actually, yeah. You." 

Vicki Ann looked up, her eyes soft and just for a split second, she was ready to cry. She quickly composed herself and said, "Q, we discussed this." 

"We didn't discuss anything. We argued." 

"You're right about that. But, I thought it was settled. It's over." 

"We never settled anything. You played judge and jury and threw me out." 

"I played judge and jury? What the hell did you think you were doing in that courtroom?" 

"That was different. See, this is what you did before, you changed the subject and searched for reasons to be angry with me." 

"I didn't need to search for reasons. They were all ready there." 

"Will you quit trying to insult me and just talk to me?" 

"Why? It's so easy." 

"Dammit, Vicki Ann! Why do you have to do that? Why do you have to slam that door shut every time I enter a room?" He walked over to her and looked her straight in the eye. "Come on, it's me, Q. Why can't you just talk to me without putting up that wall?" He walked away from her and started to pace a bit. 

"Do you really want to know?" Vicki Ann replied, tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's the only way I can resist you." 

He looked down at her, his eyes softening. He walked over to her, took her face in his hands and wiped her tears away. He leaned toward her to kiss her, but she backed away. 

She held her hand up, as if to stop something, not so that she would stop it, but as if she wasn't sure she wanted to stop it. "No, please." She stood up and walked around a bit before turning toward him. "While you and I were apart, Will and I . . . . well, we've been spending a lot of time together. And the other night, it seemed like it was more. I'm afraid that if you and I start up our relationship again, he'll get hurt. And I don't want that to happen." 

"Okay. Then, let's just talk." 

"You want to talk? I'll talk. I don't need you anymore." 

He stepped toward her. "You don't?" 

She put her hands on her hips. "No, I don't." 

He stepped toward her again, this time their faces were about an inch apart. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. 

Vicki Ann scolded herself,  Then, she told herself to shut up and she gave into temptation. 

Vicki Ann rang the chime for Riker's quarters. The doors swished opened and he greeted her smiling. 

"Hello, to what do I owe this pleasure?" 

"I need to tell you something. Before you find out from someone else." She stepped inside, took a deep breath and turned toward him. "I've gotten back together with Q." 

Riker sighed. "I'm not happy for you, but I respect your decision." 

She hugged him. "Thank you. Don't worry, you're still my best friend." 

"I'd better be," Riker replied as they walked out the door together. 

Chapter 19 

Q awoke in a sickbay that seemed familiar. The jump from the Enterprise had disoriented him. He had been trying to stop his alternate, who had been trying to sabotage the Enterprise. His alternate had thrown something at him and there had been a blinding flash. That was all he remembered. He tried to sit up, but he had restraints around his arms. 

A man in an old Starfleet doctor's uniform came over to Q and scanned him. The doctor puzzled, called to someone across the room. "Captain, I am getting some odd readings." 

A woman with short light brown hair walked over. Q scrutinized her and then the doctor closely. He knew them, but he couldn't remember. The memory loss must have been from the jump. 

"According to the tricorder, Q is human," the doctor told the captain. 

The captain shook her head. "I can't believe that. It must be some kind of trick. Let him sit up. Remove the restraints." 

Q sat up and looked at her, his eyes blank. He managed to get out one word. "Who?" 

The woman looked at him skeptically. "You don't remember me?" 

Suddenly, it all hit Q like a ton of bricks. He remembered, but he was still a bit disoriented. Another word came out. "Kathy." 

Captain Kathryn Janeway frowned and crossed her arms. "Are you all right?" 

Q was about to explain, when a scene flashed in his mind. One that hadn't happened yet. He saw a pool of blood and two women in Starfleet medical uniforms. Both had golden-brown hair, but only one had long curls and blue eyes. 

Janeway sighed. "Q, can you hear me?" she asked him. His eyes had glazed over and now had a look of utter terror. 

Blue eyes. Her blue eyes. The eyes that he had he had gazed into just a few hours before. Blues eyes that he had fought to protect. A voice drummed in his head. It was his, but sounded more diabolical. 

Q's mind split into two; one the pawn of his alternate and the other, himself, fighting the other. The pawn had control. Q became a puppet, to play out a show, written and directed by his alternate. The voice echoed and Q whispered the words in his trance.  the voice thundered in his head. Another image flashed in his head, this time a close-up of the double murder. Q covered his face, trying not to see, but the image was burned into his head. 

Q screamed in his mind to his other half. The voice responded, 

Q snapped out of his trance. He had the sudden urge to look down at his hands, which were covered in blood. The voice repeated,  Q suddenly realized that as a human, he had a weak stomach. His head began to spin and he felt his stomach lurch forward, without him. 

Vicki Ann sat on the bridge, in Deanna's usual spot. They were about to leave Deep Space 9, since their repairs were finished, for Reynald VII, which had an outbreak of Regelian fever. Picard wanted a doctor on the bridge and Beverly was otherwise occupied. Vicki Ann looked at the chronometer beside her. Deanna was late. 

Riker glanced at Vicki Ann, minus the pips and wearing a blue turtleneck and wrist bands. Her legs were crossed and she had her hands resting on her knee. Shifting uncomfortably in her chair, she moved her arms to the arm rests. She had a worried expression on her face. 

"Are you all right?" he asked her. 

She smiled slightly. "Am I that obvious?" 

Data turned around. "Your actions would be consistent with someone who was preoccupied." 

Vicki Ann smiled. "Thanks, Data." She was about to tell Riker about Deanna when she felt this sudden rush of fear. "Deanna," she whispered. She had this sudden impulse to talk to her sister and know that she was all right. She quickly tapped her comm badge. "Dr. Troi to Counselor Troi." 

No response. 

"Deanna, answer me!" 

Again, no response. 

"Computer, locate Counselor Troi." 

The computer replied, "Counselor Troi is not aboard the ship." 

Riker, Data, and Vicki Ann glanced at each other. "How did she leave the ship?" Riker asked. 

The response was "Unknown. Sensors are offline in that section." 

Riker tapped his comm badge. "Captain, we have a problem. You may want to get out here." 

The doors of the captain's ready room opened. The captain entered the bridge in his field jacket. 

"What's wrong, Number One?" 

Riker sighed and replied, "Deanna's missing." 

"What?" Picard asked. 

"She's gone," Riker replied. 

"Did she leave of her own will?" Picard asked. 

Vicki Ann shook her head. "I don't think so." 

"How?" 

"We don't know. Sensors are down," Riker replied. 

"Alert Starfleet of the situation and ask them to send them a different ship to Reynald 7 so that we may conduct an investigation." 

"Captain, there is a message coming in from Admiral Nakamura," Ensign Davidson told Picard. 

"On screen," Picard replied. "Admiral, Counselor Troi is missing. We believe she has been kidnaped." 

"Captain, I'm sorry to hear about your Counselor. Fortunately, the Yamato is within a day of Reynald 7. You have permission to proceed with and investigation. Let me know what you find out." 

Picard smiled. Lady Luck was on his side. He just hoped she'd stick around. 

"Captain, please. I might be able to help you locate her," Vicki Ann pleaded to Picard. 

He shook his head. Everyone was seating in the conference lounge discussing Deanna's disappearance. "If you are correct and Q's alternate has kidnaped Deanna in order to get to you, then allowing you to go on this mission would put you in danger." 

"It would be a suicide mission!" Riker added. 

Vicki Ann sighed. "I don't care! I can't just sit here and do nothing!" 

"I'm sorry, Vicki Ann, but this is for your own protection." 

"The captain's right. If we were to lose both of you . . . " Riker told her, his voice trailing off toward the end. 

"Were there any clues as to where he took her?" Picard asked, changing the subject. 

Riker shook his head. 

"Well, he couldn't have taken her far if he used a transporter," Geordi told the captain. 

"Data, plot a search pattern that covers the most area in the least amount of time," Picard ordered. 

Data nodded. 

Picard nodded. "Dismissed. And good luck." 

Vicki Ann walked onto the Promenade. She was trying to distract herself and her mother, who was an absolute mess. 

Lwaxana glanced at her youngest daughter, who had a look of control on her beautiful face, but inside was ready to shatter. That's exactly how Lwaxana felt. A familiar face walked into view. Odo. Lwaxana managed a small smile. 

"Mother, why don't you get something to eat with Odo and I'll go for a walk," Vicki Ann suggested. 

Lwaxana just nodded. 

Vicki Ann looked out the window. Was Deanna light years away on a distant planet or a ship of some kind? Or was she on the station or on a nearby planet? She felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she jumped. 

Q slid his arms around her waist and held her close to him. 

"Where have you been?" she asked. 

"Thinking," he replied. That much was true. His brother had come to his rescue and brought him back to the Enterprise. For the past three hours, he had been in Vicki Ann's quarters, trying to figure out a plan. He hoped she wouldn't ask what he had been thinking about. 

Vicki Ann sighed and turned around. She hugged Q tightly as if she would float away if she didn't hold on. "Deanna's missing. We think that your alternate kidnaped her to get to me." 

Q swallowed nervously. _ he thought to himself. _

"What?" Vicki Ann asked. 

The link, Q thought to himself. "Nothing," he replied, hoping his secret was hidden far enough away. 

Vicki Ann looked up at him. "You knew, didn't you?" 

"I had a premonition. He let me see his plans to torment me so that I wouldn't be able to stop him." 

"You knew?" 

Q nodded. 

"You knew?" 

By now Q could tell she wasn't asking a question, she was upset. 

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" 

"I- I didn't want to upset you." 

"You didn't want to upset me? Well, you are too late. My sister has been kidnaped by a lunatic who wants to execute me! Didn't you think that would make me upset?" 

"I'm sorry. But at least she's still alive." 

"Why do you say that? Is he planning to kill her?" 

"That's not what I meant. I meant that you should be glad that she's not." 

Vicki Ann closed her eyes for a moment, as if it would make everything all right. An image flashed in her mind, an image of her sister. She saw what Q had seen. "You'd just better hope that Deanna is all right. Otherwise, my mother will kill you. With my help," she told him, just before storming off. 

Everyone looked at Q, who slinked away. 

Sitting in her quarters, Vicki Ann sensed that her sister was down on the station. She grabbed her phaser and ran out the door. 

Vicki Ann set her phaser on automatic and set in the hallway down from transporter room one. She hid in the intersecting corridor. When the chief came out to investigate she ran into the transporter room and locked the door. 

"Captain, someone has locked me out of the transporter room," the chief told Picard. 

"Computer, who is in transporter room one?" Picard demanded. 

The computer responded, "Dr. Troi is in transporter room one." 

Picard thought to himself. He tapped his comm badge. "Vicki Ann, please unlock the door." 

She replied, "Forgive me, captain." 

"Captain, he's transporting into a locked section of the station," the chief told him. 

"Get her back!" Picard ordered. 

"She's locked out the controls. It will take a while to get them back on line." 

Picard sighed. "I hope she knows what she's doing." 

Data turned to the captain. "Shouldn't we go after her?" 

Picard shook his head. "We're going to have to trust her on this one." 

Chapter 20 

Vicki Ann glanced around. She didn't see anything but darkness and her powers were dampened somehow. Her phaser in hand, she walked forward. 

"Hello, Doctor. We've been expecting you," a voice said from the darkness. 

Vicki Ann spun around. The lights came up around her, although it didn't improve her sight much. The lighting was dim, creating shadows that hid much of the room and gave it the eerie atmosphere he obviously wanted. Her eyes were able to make out a person seated in a chair. She could she that it was Deanna, whose head had slumped down onto her shoulder. Deanna was either unconscious or dead. "Deanna," she whispered. 

"One point for the Doctor," Q's alternate replied. 

Vicki Ann put her phaser back in the holster and spread her arms out. "Let her go, it's me you want," she told him, voice shaking the tiniest bit. 

"It's amazing! Everything is going according to the script," he exclaimed, his voice echoing off the walls. He walked over to her and lifted her chin up with his hand. "Such a noble thing to do! Must be one of your human flaws." 

Vicki Ann turned her head away from him defiantly. 

"Don't you see, Doctor?" he said, walking away from her. "Your being noble isn't very entertaining." 

"Don't waste you time with her. She's rather dull," another voice from the darkness said. 

Vicki Ann turned toward the voice. Quinn. 

"Hello, Victorianna," Quinn said, stepping out of the shadows. 

"I disagree. I'm sure you can entertain us, Doctor," the alternate Q said. He turned to Quinn. "Get the doctor a chair." 

A chair appeared just behind Vicki Ann. "Sit down," Quinn told her. 

Vicki Ann obeyed. 

A table appeared in front of Vicki Ann, along with a pair of dice. 

"The rules are simple, Doctor. Low, being 1-6, you win. High, being 7-12, I win. If you win, I'll let your sister go," the alternate Q told her. 

"What happens if you win?" Vicki Ann asked. 

"The executions will begin." 

Vicki Ann sighed. She had a 50/50 chance. 

"I don't want to play," Vicki Ann replied. 

Q's alternate laughed. "You don't have a choice, Doctor." 

Quinn picked up the dice and threw them on the table. Double sixes. 

"You lose," Quinn walked up to her and lifted her chin up with his hand. "It would be such a shame if anything happened to that beautiful face," he said to the alternate Q. 

"Too bad," the alternate replied. "Executions aren't pretty." 

A knife appeared in Quinn's hand. He rand the blade along her cheek. She barely flinched as the cold metal broke through her porcelain skin. Blood trickled down her cheek and onto her uniform. "I'll give you another chance. Same rules, winner takes all," the alternate told her. 

Quinn threw the dice again. A total of nine. "I win," replied Q's alternate. 

A viewscreen popped into existence with a picture of the Enterprise on it. The image switched to one of the engine room. The containment was about to breach. The ship exploded in slow motion. Vicki Ann turned away, holding back tears. 

"Looks like it's just the two of you left. But not for long," the alternate Q said. 

A dark figure moved in the shadows. He leapt at the alternate Q and knocked his precious stone out of his hand. 

Quinn yelled at the figure, "Q!" 

Q replied, "I got out just before the explosion." 

"Looks like we have one more for our little party," the alternate Q said to Vicki Ann. 

Taking advantage of Q's arrival, Vicki Ann kicked the table in front of her and grabbed her phaser. Just as the alternate Q turned around, she shot him with the phaser. She ran for the stone, but Quinn shot her in the side with a burst of energy. Vicki Ann managed to grab the stone with the rest of her strength. Quinn shot another energy burst at her, but this time it was deflected back to Quinn with all the combined strength of the Q Concentration Stone and the stone of Q's alternate. There was a bright flash of light and with a painful scream, Quinn disappeared. 

The alternate had managed to get up and grab Quinn's knife. He ran at Vicki Ann. They wrestled, both of them trying to save themselves. The alternate Q managed to stab Vicki Ann in the chest just before Q shot him with a phaser at full setting. Vicki Ann fell back, but Q managed to catch her. He carried her over to a corner and laid her down on the floor. 

She smiled at him. "Such a waste, isn't it? So meaningless. That's what you always said about the human life span. Such fuss over such a short existence." 

"I was wrong," Q replied, his voice shaking. 

"Tell my mother that I'll be fine. I'll be with my father. Tell everyone else that Starfleet will change their mind about me now." 

She was delirious; she'd forgotten about the explosion. "You can tell them yourself," he told her, as the tears welled up in his eyes. She was so calm. He began to feel as if he couldn't breathe, as if the whole entire universe was going to collapse on him.  he thought to himself. 

She smiled again and squeezed his hand. "Thanks for coming to my rescue. You make a pretty good hero." 

Q forced a smile. The entire front of her uniform was soaked with blood. It was only a matter of time before. . . 

She went limp in his arms. 

The room began to echo with the sound of an almost child-like sobbing and the apologies of a formerly omnipotent being who was now helpless. 

"Captain! We've found Counselor and Doctor Troi. Q's there too. The transporters are back online," the chief told Picard over the comm system. 

"Get them back here, now!" 

Riker was already sprinting toward the turbolift. Just before the turbolift doors shut, Picard said to Riker, "I want a full report as soon as they're onboard." 

Riker nodded. 

Commander Riker stood in front of the transporter padd. The chief was having a little trouble getting them back. Finally, the shimmering stopped and the three of them were solid. "Chief, beam them directly to sickbay." He tapped his comm badge. "Doctor Crusher, prepare to receive two medical emergencies. One has a stab wound, with a lot of blood loss and the other is unconscious." 

"Give Deanna two cc's of delactovine. And get me two of leproazine," Dr. Beverly shouted across sickbay while she mopped up Vicki Ann's uniform and then closed the wound with a medical instrument. 

Q stood watching in the corner. He looked as if he were nauseous and his uniform was covered in blood. He looked down at his hands and his mind echoed his alternate's words. At least his alternate's prediction hadn't come true. If only Vicki Ann lived. . . 

Commander Riker rang the chime at Lwaxana's quarters with is heart in his throat. He would have given his right arm to have someone else tell her, but he owed it to her, Deanna, and Vicki Ann. The doors slid open. 

Lwaxana's face lit up when she saw him. "Hello, Will. To what do I this pleasure?" She read him and her face fell. "I knew it." 

"There's been an accident. Deanna was knocked unconscious, but she's fine. Vicki Ann was stabbed. Beverly is tending to her now." 

Lwaxana shoved past him and ran to the turbolift. He ran after her and barely made it into the turbolift before the doors shut. 

Deanna slid off the biobed. 

"Take it easy, counselor," Nurse Ogawa told her. 

Deanna nodded. She walked across the room to where Q was leaning against the wall, watching with a pained expression on his face. "It's hard for me to say this after your history, but thank you for saving me and my sister." 

Q nodded. "She kept trying to convince them to let you go and keep her instead. She thought of everyone but herself." 

Deanna smiled. "I'm sure you were in her thoughts." 

Q nodded again. 

Deanna, seeing her mother enter with Riker, said to Q, "I'm going to check on my mother." Lwaxana was hysterical. Deanna rushed over and embraced her. When they parted, the three of them formed a chain, hoping they could keep each other from falling apart. 

Picard and Data walked silently into sickbay, their faces grim. 

Beverly glanced at Picard, her expression one of barely contained control. Then, she turned to Lwaxana and walked over to her. "I'm sorry, but her vital signs are so weak and I can't do anything to help her. It's only a matter of time before. . ." 

The medical scanner on the wall beeped. Beverly spun around to glance at the screen. "This is impossible," she muttered. "Her vital signs are now reading normal. She's fine." 

Lwaxana smiled. "Of course she is. Her father is taking care of our little angel." 

Deanna looked confused. "What are you talking about, mother?" 

Lwaxana replied, "Ian's here." 

Everyone glanced at Picard for his comment. "All that matters is that Vicki Ann is fine now." 

Suddenly, Vicki Ann woke up. "Daddy!" she whispered. She glanced around and then sat up suddenly. 

Beverly rushed over to her. "Doctor, you have to get your rest." 

Vicki Ann looked at her. "Am I dead?" 

Beverly laughed. "No, you're fine." 

"But there was an explosion and the Enterprise blew up." 

There was a flash of light and Q2 appeared. "It did, but it didn't. It was a trick to fool my father and Q's alternate." 

Vicki Ann sighed. "That's a relief." Suddenly, she remembered what had happened. "Deanna!" 

Deanna ran over to the biobed. "I'm fine. I just have a little headache." 

Vicki Ann hugged her sister. 

Q2 turned toward his brother. "I have taken father's place. I would like you to return for to the Continuum for a while and we will have a hearing on your case." 

Q nodded. 

Later that night, Q and Vicki Ann said their goodbyes. 

"Since I don't know how long I'll be gone, I think we should break things off for the moment," Q told Vicki Ann. 

"I agree," Vicki Ann replied. 

They embraced. Then, Vicki Ann kissed him and said, "There's something to remember me by." 

Q laughed. "I really don't think I'll forget you, Vicki Ann." 

Chapter 21 

Victorianna Leonard Troi sat in Ten-Forward, sipping a Raspberry Hot Chocolate. It had been a very long day. She started to fell completely relaxed. The doors of Ten-Forward opened. All the tension that had flowed out of her muscles immediately went back in when she saw who it was. The tall dark haired man quickly glanced around and rested his eyes on her longingly for just a moment. He then moved over to the bar, where Picard was, talking to Guinan. The man started to talk to the captain. Vicki Ann set down her drink, stood up and quickly walked out the door. 

Riker, who had been in the corner playing chess with Geordi, saw Vicki Ann leave after Q had entered. She obviously felt uncomfortable having him back. Riker thought she had gotten used to him being gone, and right when she was ready to move on, he had returned. She had spent more time with Riker after Q had left. Riker decided that it was Vicki Ann's choice and he would do nothing to try and change her mind. He just hoped she made the right decision. 

Vicki Ann sat on her bed, reading. She was constantly pushing Q out of her mind. She had just gotten used to being without him and was ready to move on and he had showed up. Her door chimed. "Come in," she said. 

Q entered. 

Without glancing up, Vicki Ann muttered, "My day's complete." 

Q smiled slightly and walked over to her. He took the book from her and glanced at the page. "Ah, Shakespeare. One of the few great human writers. 'For aught that I could ever read, Could ever hear by tale or history, the course of true love never did run smooth.' Tell me about it." 

She looked at him as if she was the omnipotent one and he was some insignificant speck. "What do you want?" 

He sat down in a chair across from her bed. "I came back to tell you that I'm being reinstated into the Continuum." 

"I'm thrilled for you." 

"You're being awfully rude to me. Oh, well. I guess I can leave now. I assume your answer would be no." 

Vicki Ann put her hand on his arm as he walked away. "What's the question?" she asked him, her interest piqued. 

He turned around, put his hands on her shoulders and whispered, "Come back to the Continuum with me." 

Vicki Ann was speechless. 

"Come on, think about it. Expanding humanity's horizons. Having the entire universe as your playground. And we would be together. A team. An unbeatable team. Think about it, Vicki Ann." 

Images flashed in her mind of what life would be like with Q. She was in the Continuum courtroom, sitting next to Q in a chair identical to his. She wore a floor-length, red and black ball gown. The skirt was red and the bodice was a form-fitting black leather vest with laces. She wore red, elbow length gloves. In her hair, she wore a black headband. She wore ornate gold jewelry and red lipstick. She had to admit, it was very tempting, but she couldn't give up her life with Starfleet. Even if she didn't get reinstated. "Go back to the Continuum with you? I'd love to, but. . . . . .my life is here on the Enterprise," she replied. 

Q paced a bit again. Then he turned to her. "You love this life so much, but does it love you back. Starfleet relieved you of duty for something that was not under your control." 

"The people here do love me. Did you know that Captain Picard has called in favors to try and get my job back? And besides, who was the one who caused me to lose my job in the first place?" 

Q looked at her, a pained expression on his face that he was desperately trying to hide. 

It was Vicki Ann's turn to pace. "I'm sorry. I know it wasn't your fault. It's just-." She stopped and sat down on the edge of the bed. The tears were coming down too fast now. 

Q walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed. He put his arms around her and pulled her to him. 

After crying on his uniform for a few minutes, it hit Vicki Ann. She pulled away, looking at him, knowing that she was doing something her mind wouldn't approve of. Being inches away from him. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear. Vicki Ann smiled through the tears and stopped fighting. And the two of them fell back on the bed andmade up for lost time. 

Captain Picard was sitting on the bridge, waiting for something to happen. Everything was going as planned. They were heading to Starbase 29 for routine maintenance. After that, they were headed to the Vander Sector to study the new star there. 

"Captain, there is a call coming in from Admiral Blackwell," Lt. Anderson told Picard. 

"I'll take it in my ready room," Picard replied, getting up from his chair. He glanced at Riker and then headed to his ready room. As soon as he reached his desk, he said, "Yes, Admiral?" 

"Captain, we have reached a decision regarding Victorianna Leonard Troi. Due to the fact that it was not her fault and also because of her exemplary job recently, she is hereby reinstated." 

"Thank you, Admiral." 

"Your welcome. Blackwell out." 

Picard, smiling, walked out on the bridge. As he sat down he said to Riker, "Vicki Ann has been reinstated. I trust you'll alert her now that your shift is over." 

Riker nodded. "Yes, sir. "Deck eight," Riker said as he stepped in the turbolift. He would see if Vicki Ann was still up. He knew that she'd be thrilled to hear the news. 

When Riker arrived at Vicki Ann's quarters, he was surprised because the door was unlocked. He walked in and called, "Vicki Ann?" He saw that the lights were on dimly in the bedroom. She was probably reading or something. He walked in and his mouth went dry. Vicki Ann was asleep and in bed with. . . . Q! Riker quickly and quietly ran out the door and down the corridor to his own quarters. 

The next morning, Q woke up before Vicki Ann. He yawned and looked over a her. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. He brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her gently on the forehead.  Q thought to himself. The Continuum would definitely disapprove of his actions. The Q had given up the physical aspect of relationships eons ago. He would be called a rebel, which of course for him was ordinary. But ever since he'd been reinstated into the Continuum, he'd had to be very careful about what he said and did. 

Vicki Ann walked into sickbay and Dr. Crusher gave her a strange look. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"What are you talking about?" Vicki Ann asked her. Before Beverly could answer, Vicki Ann's comm badge beeped. "Dr. Troi here." 

"Vicki Ann, repot to my ready room immediately." Picard's voice replied. 

"On my way,"she replied. She waved to Beverly as she left. "See you later." 

Picard was waiting for Vicki Ann. When she hadn't shown up for duty, he had asked Riker if he had told her. Riker had replied with a gruff, "No." So Picard had decided to tell her himself. The doors opened a Vicki Ann entered. 

"Yes, sir?" she asked hesitantly as she lingered in the doorway, like every officer did when called to the captain's ready room 'immediately.' 

Picard smiled. "Come on in Vicki Ann, you're not in trouble. Sit down," he said, standing and motioning to the chair across from him. She sat down and Picard walked over to her and stuck out his hand. "Congratulations, Commander Troi," he said as he shook her hand. 

Vicki Ann's face broke into a smile. "You're kidding right? This is some kind of a test."' 

Picard shook his head. "No, I'm not." 

Vicki Ann, completely caught up in the moment, hugged Picard. Realizing what she had done, she pulled away and said, "I'm sorry." 

Picard laughed. "It's all right. This does warrant a celebration. Why don't you go change your uniform and come work at the conn?" 

Vicki Ann nodded and saluted Picard. "Yes, sir." 

Q was staring out the window when Vicki Ann entered. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't even turn around. When she reentered the room in her command uniform, she went over to him and whispered in his ear, "How's the Delta Quadrant?" 

He jumped up, obviously startled. "What?" 

She laughed. "Oh, nothing." She back up and modeled for him. "What do you think?" 

He grimaced. "What's with the turtleneck and wrist bands?" 

"I've been reinstated!" 

Q smiled and hugged her. "Well, this calls for a celebration! Dinner, tonight at 1900 hours?" 

Vicki Ann nodded. "I have to report to the bridge now. I'll see you later," she said, kissing him on the cheek. 

With a heavy heart, Q watched her leave. 

Vicki Ann walked onto the bridge. Data turned around and smiled at her. "Welcome, back, Commander." 

She grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks, Data." As she walked past Riker, she smiled at him, but he just looked away. Vicki Ann, surprised, sat down at the helm. 

"Commander, set a course for Starbase 29, warp five," Picard ordered. 

"Yes, sir," Vicki Ann replied. 

"Engage," Picard replied. Then he added, "It's good to have you back, Vicki Ann." 

"Thanks, captain" she replied. 

Later that day, Riker was in charge of the bridge. Things were going fairly smooth, until Vicki Ann reported, "Commander, the containment field is dropping. There's something wrong with the field emitter." 

"Transfer auxiliary power to the containment field," Riker ordered. 

"Sir, perhaps we should reroute power to the secondary couplings. That would boost the power to the emitter," Vicki Ann replied. 

Data agreed. "That would give us time to-." 

Riker interrupted Data, "That's an order, Commander!" 

Vicki Ann obeyed. 

"Commander, the field has dropping to sixteen percent!" Data told Riker. 

Vicki Ann's fingers danced quickly over the console. 

"Field strength is stabilizing. Now at thirty percent and rising," Data replied. 

"What happened?" Riker asked. 

"Vicki Ann rerouted power to the secondary couplings," Data said. 

Riker scowled. "May I see you for a minute, Commander?" 

Vicki Ann stood up, knowing she was in trouble. She had done nothing wrong, but Riker thought she had. She followed Riker to the other side of the room. 

"Don't you ever question my orders on the bridge again or I'll pull rank on you so fast it will make your head spin. Is that understood, Commander?" Riker told her. 

Vicki Ann replied, "Yes, sir." 

Chapter 22 

Vicki Ann walked into her quarters and collapsed onto her bed. She picked up her pillow and punched it, screaming, "Ahhhhh!" 

"What's wrong?" Q asked her. 

"Will is being an absolute jerk and I can't figure out why." 

"Forget about him." 

"I can't. I feel like it's my fault, but he seemed okay the other night when I told him about us. He didn't seem upset." She shook her head. "I don't know. You know, sometimes I wish I would have become a ship's counselor instead of a doctor. Then, I'd be able to figure out all these mixed up emotions I receive." 

"Forget about Riker." 

"I told you, I can't." 

"I can make you forget." 

"Oh, you can?" 

Q nodded and stepped toward her. He embraced her in a passionate kiss. 

Vicki Ann pulled away from him and looked at him closely. "What's wrong?" 

Q sighed and walked away from her. He stared out the window. "I've been given my powers back and I have to return to the Continuum sometime tonight. They will summon me when it is time to leave." 

Vicki Ann walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his back. "But you just got here." 

He turned around and wrapped his arms around her. "I know. As much as I want to stay, I can't. They need me." He sighed. "Things are not very good in the Continuum right now. A short while ago, a member of the Continuum tried to commit suicide so that he could die because it had never been done. We put him in a comet to protect himself. A group of mortals accidentally let him out and I had to clean up the mess he made. He requested asylum and we held a hearing. He won and was made mortal. He started calling himself Quinn. He asked me for help and I got him the poisonous substance he requested. He died shortly thereafter. After he died, my father changed his name to Quinn to try to win the favor of the dissidents. The original Quinn's death had created unrest in the Continuum. Half wanted to change the entire existence of the Continuum. The rest wanted to keep things the way they were. I have been called back because a civil war has broken out." 

"Wow." 

Q smiled. "But, until then, let's make the best of the time we have left." He snapped his fingers and in his hands appeared a dozen red roses. He handed them to Vicki Ann. 

She placed them in a vase. Then she went over to Q and gave him a hug. 

He snapped his fingers and the music that had played when they had danced on top of the Enterprise, began to play. Q held his hand out to her. "May I have this dance, Mademoiselle?" 

Vicki Ann grinned and took his hand. "Of course." And they began to dance. Of course they didn't do much dancing, but they held on to each other as if it would keep them together for the eternity. And the did so throughout most of the night, to the sound of each other's tears. 

Commander William Riker was going off duty when the captain called him to his ready room. Riker walked in, unsure of what the captain wanted. "Yes, sir?" 

Picard motioned for the chair in front of his desk. "Sit down, Will." 

Riker sat down. 

Picard leaned back in his chair and looked out the window for a second. Then he turned back to Riker. "I heard about what happened on the bridge today. What you did was completely uncalled for." 

"Did Vicki Ann tell you?" Riker asked coldly. 

Picard ignored the question and looked at him. "What did you think you were doing? You know very well that personal problems do not belong on the bridge. As a matter of fact, they do not belong when you're on duty at all." 

"I'm sorry, captain." 

"That's not good enough, Will. We almost had a warp core breach because you refused to take a suggestion from someone that you were angry with. Now, what would you have done if there would have been a breach?" 

"I don't know, sir." 

"Well, you're lucky it didn't happen. Now, I'd like you to tell me what you'd like me to do. Am I supposed to assign Vicki Ann some menial job somewhere else on the ship when where she really belongs is on the bridge? Am I going to have to question whether you two can work together on an away team mission or in an emergency situation? For crying out loud, Will, she's a senior officer. I can't do any of that. She's one of the best pilots in the fleet and you treated her like first-year cadet!" 

"I was wrong, sir. I can assure you it won't happen again." 

"It had better not, or I will be force to formally reprimand you and put it on your record." 

Riker nodded. "I understand, sir." 

Picard smiled. "I'm glad that's over with. Now, is there anything you would like to talk about? Possibly why you are angry with Vicki Ann?" 

"Not particularly." 

Vicki Ann woke up and slowly opened her eyes. When she didn't see Q, she thought he had left. "You didn't say goodbye," she whispered. The tears started to roll down her face. She laid her head on the back of the couch, the one they had been sitting on when she had fallen asleep, and cried. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stopped for a moment and turned to see who it was. Vicki Ann jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. "I thought you had left." she said, her voice muffled by Q's uniform. 

"Look at me," he whispered. 

Vicki Ann brought her eyes to meet his. 

He took her face in his hands. "I could never leave without saying goodbye to you. You've taught me so much." 

Vicki Ann laughed. "I've taught you? Who was the one who didn't even know she was Q and had no idea what to do with her powers?" 

Q smiled. "You are very special, Vicki Ann. Don't let Riker, or Starfleet, or anyone else tell you otherwise. If they do, they'll have to answer to me." He looked at her. "You are so beautiful. Both inside and out. You're so kind and compassionate. No one else would ever have considered helping me with my problems, but you did. I apologize for all the hell my father, the group and I did to you. We had absolutely no right to do what we did." He snapped his fingers. A set of chimes appeared hanging in the corner. On each strand were stars, moons and suns. "These are a gift from the Q. Q2 actually. Since my alternate's universe exists, you may still be in danger. The chimes are a sign that you are under the constant protection of the Q. If you are in danger, the chimes will ring to assure you that you are safe and that someone has been assigned to watch over you. You can summon either me or my brother by ringing them yourselves." 

"Wow. It's not every girl who has two guardian angels." 

The chimes rang. 

"It's time," Q said sadly. He ran his fingers along her cheekbone and down to her chin. He lifted her head up towards him and they kissed. 

Vicki Ann grabbed his other hand and squeezed it. She grabbed him in a quick embrace. "I love you," she whispered. 

As they parted, Q looked into her eyes and said, "I know you do." He nodded. 

Vicki Ann understood. It was hard for him to say the actual words, but he did love her. 

"I also know that you have feelings for Riker. Now that I'm leaving, you are free to explore those feelings. Don't rush things, but don't wait too long or you'll lose your chance." 

Vicki Ann nodded, too choked up to reply. 

"Shall I come back to visit once and a while?" 

"Not too much. Captain Picard has enough to do." 

He saluted her. "As you wish, Commander." Then, he began to walk away, mostly so that Vicki Ann would let go of his hand. This was hard enough for him without her clinging to him as he tried to leave. He turned to her and smiled. "Goodbye, Vicki Ann. I will forever cherish the time we spent together." And with that he vanished. 

Vicki Ann collapsed on her bed and cried onto her pillow. 

Vicki Ann sat in Ten-Forward, trying to cheer herself up with a chocolate sundae and a hot chocolate. She was succeeding when Riker walked into the room and over toward her. She felt herself tense up immediately. She smiled, hoping that maybe he wasn't mad at her anymore. 

"This isn't a social call, commander. I'm here to discuss the incident earlier on the bridge," he said. 

Vicki Ann thought to herself,  She opened her mouth to explain, but he interrupted her. 

"I'm talking now. It told you that the incident on the bridge was finished, but you went behind my back to the captain. If I tell you something is finished, it's finished. You will not, I repeat, you will not go to the captain about it. It is my job, when I am in command to decide the best course of action. I cannot do that job is a lower ranking officer goes behind my back and questions my orders to the captain. If this happens again, I will be forced to relieve you of duty. Is that clear, commander?" 

Vicki Ann was in complete shock. Who was this man in front of her? This wasn't the Riker she knew. She nodded and replied sarcastically, "Yes, sir." She began to walk away, but she turned to face him again. "Now it's my turn. I was just doing my job as a doctor on this ship alerting the captain that one of his officers is letting his emotions get in the way of his duty. And unless you would like to be relieved of duty for being emotionally unstable, I would watch your step." She spun around and walked briskly away. 

Riker stood there, in the middle of the room, everyone's eyes upon him, his jaw somewhere near the floor. He did the Picard maneuver and straightened his uniform top. Then he walked over to the bar. He said to Guinan, "Can you believe that?" 

Guinan, straight faced, replied, "If you ask me, you deserved it." 

A few moments later, Nikki came up to Riker and said, "Can I get you something, Commander?" He looked at her "Got any time machines? Or better yet, a phaser so she won't have to put up with me at all." 

"I'll get you a phaser and I'll also do the honors," a voice behind him said. 

Riker grimaced, recognizing the voice that was normally soft and sweet that was now cold and hard. He turned around. "Deanna," he said, swallowing. "I suppose Guinan told you." 

Guinan walked up behind Deanna. "I didn't tell her anything. She heard it for herself." 

Deanna was glaring at him, her arms crossed across her chest. "How could you do that to her? Hhonestly, how old are you, Will? Twelve?" She looked at him closely. "You know, jealousy doesn't suit you." 

"Are you finished?" he asked her. 

"Almost," she replied. "Guinan, a glass of cold water please." 

Guinan handed Deanna a tall glass of ice-cold water. 

Deanna took the glass, thanked Guinan and dumped it over Riker's head. 

Riker, stunned, licked the water off of his lips and asked, "Are you finished now?" 

Deanna grinned and nodded. "Yes, I'm finished." 

Vicki Ann sat at the bar in Ten-Forward. Riker sat about twenty meters down 

from her. It had been two weeks since Q had left and Will still wasn't speaking to her. Except when he had to give her orders. Guinan came over to her. "How come you're not with the Commander?" 

Vicki Ann made a face. "We had a fight." 

"This has to be the longest fight in history." 

"Not quite, but close." 

"Go talk to him. Apologize for whatever you did." 

"What makes you think I did anything?" 

"Apologize anyway." 

"I'm not going to apologize, but I am going to go over and talk to him." Vicki Ann walked over to Riker. "Will, can I talk to you for a minute?" 

He looked up at her. His eyes were tired and filled with hurt. She sensed anger from him. 

"What do you want, Commander?" he asked her. 

She sat down beside him. "I think we need to talk." 

"Well, I don't." 

She sighed. "It's been two weeks since we've spoken to each other, except giving orders." 

"And?" 

"And I think we need to discuss what happened and try to work through it." 

"I don't think we need to discuss anything. What happened happened. There's nothing we can do about it. Our friendship is over." 

"Over?" 

"Yes." 

"Will, I think you're overreacting." 

He stood up. "Commander, this conversation is over." He walked out. 

Vicki Ann followed him all the way to his quarters. When he entered his quarters, she jogged past him into the room. She crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm not leaving here until you talk to me about what happened." 

He grabbed her shoulders and tried to move her towards the door. "Vicki Ann, I think you need to leave." 

"No, I'm not leaving." 

He looked down at her. She face was set with grim determination. Her eyes were too tired from nights of worrying to twinkle. A few strands of her hair had fallen out of her hair clip and were hanging in her face. Her eyes were red from crying. Nevertheless, he thought she looked beautiful. He leaned forward and kissed her. 

She kissed him back and this time neither of them gave into any fear or hesitation. 

The next morning, the chime rang for Riker's quarters. He got up and grabbed some pajama bottoms and slipped them on. He walked over to the door and said, "Who is it?" 

The reply was. "It's Deanna." 

He opened the door for her. Yawning, he said, "What do you want? It's early." 

She looked at him strangely. "Early? It's 800 hundred hours." 

Riker was dumbfounded. "Is it really? I guess it didn't seem that late because I had a late night." 

"Oh really," Deanna replied knowingly. She stepped past him. "So, who do you have hidden in the Bedroom? An old friend you met up with on the Starbase? Or is it someone new?" 

Riker acted shocked. "No one." 

"Really?" Deanna started to peer into the bedroom. 

Riker walked in front of her. "Deanna, no!" 

"Why?" 

"I don't want you to wake her up." 

"So you do have someone in there." 

"You don't know her." 

Deanna glanced around the living room and noticed a set of Starfleet uniforms crumpled up on the floor. "Are you sure?" 

Riker nodded. 

Deanna noticed a hair clip next to the uniforms. She picked it up. "You know, Vicki Ann has one Just like this. Mother gave it to her. She had Vicki Ann's initials carved on it." Deanna turned the clip over. On it were carved the initials: VLT. "Now, isn't this a coincidence. This person has the same initials as Vicki Ann." 

Riker was growing more nervous by the minute. "Isn't that amazing?" 

Deanna set the clip down on the table. She walked over to Riker and pointed a finger at him. "You hurt my sister, I'll kill you." And she turned around and left. 

Riker shook his head and went back to bed. 

Chapter 23 

Victorianna Troi sat on the on the grounds of Starfleet Headquarters. She was giving a speech at 0900 hours, but she had gotten up early for the sunrise and had sat under a tree on the grounds. She preferred the view her to the one in the apartment they had given her. She leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes. This place brought back mixed emotions for her. Pleasant memories from the Academy and dark ones from her time with Gerard. Today, though, Gerard was far from her mind. She was thinking about how much she missed home. She'd been here for a week already, attending the Alien Relations Symposium. She missed the Enterprise, Deanna, her friends, and especially Riker. 

She'd teased him when she'd left, telling him not jump in bed with the first woman he saw after she left. He'd joked about it, telling her that he had twenty women hiding in the closet waiting for her to leave. They'd kissed goodbye and then Vicki Ann had said goodbye to everyone else. Everyone had met her in the shuttle bay to say goodbye. "I'm only going to be gone for two weeks!" she'd protested. She'd been a little upset that she couldn't go with them. They were picking up a scientist on Betazed and were going to take part in some kind of classified experiment. 

But, Starfleet had named her 'Starfleet's Expert on the Q' and she had been ordered to come speak at the Alien Relations Symposium. Well, not exactly ordered, more like suggested strongly. They wanted her to give a speech on her opinion of the Q and most particularly, Q himself. She had agreed and had requested leave from the captain. He had no choice but to let her go. By the number of people walking towards the auditorium, it must be time for the symposium to begin. She got up and followed them. 

Vicki Ann stepped up to the podium, set her PADD down, and told herself,  She smiled to the audience and began her speech. "Have you ever wondered what makes Q tick? Or why he acts the way he does? What is he trying to prove? Or disprove? Why is he so fascinated with humans? Well, I have been asked to try and answer these questions and share them with you today. My name is Dr. Victorianna Leonard Troi. I have the rank of Commander and currently serve as helmsman on the U.S.S. Enterprise-E. I have a unique perspective on the Q, since I was Q for a time and was romantically involved with Q for a short time. For those of you that do not know, I was taken from my mother just after conception. The Q wanted to raise me as a Q to test whether humanity could learn to be Q. Unfortunately for the Q, my father was human. Once this was discovered, I was cared for until I was a fully developed newborn. Then I was left on the doorstep of adopted by two Betazoid scientists whom the Q thought would be suitable parents. 

"Due to the powerful telepathic and empathic powers that were given to me by the Q to make up for what they had done, I discovered their secret. They then decided I was a threat and wanted me dead. The Q made my shuttle crash and made sure no one would be around to rescue me. Q, knowing this was wrong, activated the distress signal on my shuttle and brought me back to life. After the crash, an unknown member of the Continuum gave me the powers of the Q to protect me. At one point, I was telepathically attacked by the head of the experiment, and Q knowing that I would be in a coma or dead, telepathically linked with me. This link, called the Vincire, saved my life numerous times. With Q's help, I was able to fend off the Q that were trying to eliminate me. The Vincire is like the Vulcan Mind Meld. The participants are linked for life, or for the Q, eternity. The link allows each participant to sense the other's thoughts and emotions. Through this link, I was able to find out many things about the Q, which I will tell you today. 

"The Q, as you know, are an omnipotent race. They are able to manipulate time and reality. They can make something out of nothing and vice versa. Consequently, the Q are an arrogant race, believing that heir powers makes them superior to all life forms. Until my experience with the Q, no one was able to beyond the surface, beyond the arrogance and omnipotence. 

"When we first met the Q, or more particularly, Q, they seemed apathetic and cruel. Q put us on trial for the crimes of humanity, which included in his words, the slaughtering "of millions in silly arguments over how to divide the puny resources of your world. This accusation is ironic since it comes from a race that practices capital punishment, which I will discuss later. Q was our first encounter with the Q, except for the original Enterprise's experience with Trelane, although we did not discover he was Q until years later. Since this was our first known encounter with the Q, we judged the entire race on one example. 

"In some ways, this judgement was right because, just like our own races, the Q have those who are good and those who are bad.. Q seemed unaffected by the pain he inflicted. For example, during one incident on the Farpoint mission, Q froze an Enterprise crew member for being out of order. As the other officers chastised him, Q seemed bored and did, in fact, yawn. A few moments later he claimed it was a merciful court and unfroze the officer. 

"It seems to me that he contradicts himself either because he is ashamed when he does something we would consider kind or he does it to cause even more confusion. He revels in mind games, trying to prove his superiority and flaunt it. He tests us with various 'experiments' to try to prove that various aspects of our life are the opposite of what we believe they are. In his opinion, he has proved his point with his experiments, but to us, it proves the opposite. Unfortunately for Q, we have proven to be more than a match for him. 

"During our next encounter with Q, he offered Commander William T. Riker the powers of the Q. Riker accepts and then offers to give gifts to his comrades. They each refuse the gifts, not wanting to be grateful to Q or to have these gifts since they were illusions. Q was punished later for his actions, including offering the power of the Q to Riker. Also, on this same trip, Q took Cmdr. Data, Lt. Yar, Cmdr. Riker and Lt. Worf to an unknown planet and told them that they were going to play a game. When Lt. Yar protests, he places her in a penalty box. He then explains that if anyone else gets a penalty, then Yar will cease to exist. Yar gets upset and begins to cry. Q succumbs to her tears and takes her out of the penalty box. This action conflicts with Q's usual personality. 

"Our next visit with Q was one of the darkest days for the Enterprise. Q appeared, claiming he had been banished from the Continuum and wanted to join the crew. Picard, not believing Q, refused his offer and this angered Q. He stated that we did indeed need him as a crew member and that he would prove it. He whisked the ship to System J-25, which is 7,000 light years from Federation Space. A nearby planet was found to have had cities that were completely destroyed. The damage was found to be a result of an encounter with the Borg. The Enterprise encountered a Borg ship and the Borg extracted a section of the Enterprise. This resulted in the death of Enterprise crew members. Eventually, Picard realized that his crew could not withstand a fight with the Borg and admitted to Q that they needed him. Once these words were said, Q took the ship back home. 

"Due to his bully-like behavior, Q was banished from the Continuum and made mortal. He asked to be made human and sought sanctuary. This experience gave us a small glimpse into Q's mind. Everything is ordinary for a visit by Q, except for the emotions he develops, or as I believe actually shows. Up until this point it would have made him appear weak to give into emotions. Once he was human, he didn't have much choice. During this visit, we see that he does indeed have the ability to be terrified. Unfortunately for Q, no ne believes him. Data is the only one who considers the fact that Q may be telling the truth. Q befriends Data and ironically, Data teaches him about being human. 

"To no one's surprise, one of Q's past victims, the Calamarian, comes to seek revenge. The Calamarian try several times to torture Q, each time thwarted by Data. The second attempt leaves Data unconscious. Q visits Data and tells him that Data is a better human than Q ever could. It is evident that Q feels bad about what happened and he tells Picard that he is ashamed that he would not do the same for Data. In accordance with his flair for the dramatic, Q steals a shuttle and tries to commit suicide, claiming he is miserable and would die of boredom as a human. Q told me that during his time on the shuttlecraft, he was visited by his brother, who had been the one who had gotten Q kicked out of the Continuum. His brother said that due to Q's selfless act of saving the Enterprise, he could be reinstated into the Continuum. This is where we see Q's hidden soft side. Before he leaves, not only does he restore a moon to its original orbit and save millions of people, but he also allowed Data to experience humor for a moment. These actions prove to me that Q is not the evil, sadistic entity we see him as. 

"Q, claiming to be indebted to Picard returned later, offering to pay back Picard for allowing Q to stay on the Enterprise when Q was human. Upon finding out about a romantic relationship between Picard and a member of the Federation Archaeology Council, Q cast Picard, the senior officers, council member Vash and himself in an elaborate recreation of the story of Robin Hood. Picard was cast as Robin Hood and council member Vash as Maid Marian. Q intended to prove to Picard that love brings out the worst in people. But it actually proved the opposite. 

"Q's next visit involved a young woman who was serving an internship on the Enterprise. She demonstrated amazing powers and Q suspected that she was Q. It turned out that her parents were Q and she was indeed, a full-fledged Q. She returned to the Continuum with Q after trying to stay as a human without using her powers. Her parents had lived as humans and been unable to keep from using their powers. The Continuum had executed them as punishment. As I said earlier, I will discuss capital punishment and the Continuum later. 

"Later, when Captain Picard was injured in a battle with the Lenarians, Q allowed the captain to relieve an incident he regretted and do things over. Picard did so and discovered that without that incident in his past, he would become a very different man. Therefore, Q allowed Picard to change things back. This time, Q appears to actually have a legitimate purpose; proving that regrets are meaningless because our actions shape who we become. 

"Next, Q appears while Captain Picard shifts through to time to apparently prevent the destruction of humanity. According to Q, Picard's investigation of a temporal anomaly actually causes the anomaly. Q uses three time periods, Picard's past, the present and the future to help Picard to figure out the cause. Picard eventually did collapse the anomaly and Q explained that the entire situation was an 'test' by the Q. The Continuum had wanted to see if humanity could expand their horizons and consider possibilities never known to them before. Once this was done, Q proved that humanity did deserve to exist. According to the captain, Q appeared to dislike having to conduct this particular test. He also seemed glad to have helped Picard. This would definitely not fit with out opinion of Q as a malevolent, sadistic individual. 

"Q did not appear on the Enterprise for a long time. He did, however, appear on Voyager. He first appeared on Voyager when another Q appeared and unsuccessfully tried to commit suicide. His suicide attempt caused all men on Voyager to disappear. Q then showed up, claiming that this particular Q had been locked inside the comet Voyager had let him out of for his own protection. The other Q, later known as Quinn, not to be confused with Judge Quinn, requested asylum aboard the ship. A hearing was held. This time Q appeared to be less of a pest and more of a conservative protector of the Continuum. He claimed that Quinn's death would have unknown repercussions that would harm the universe. Unfortunately, Q was right. Captain Janeway granted the asylum, asking Quinn to consider not committing suicide. Quinn asked Q for help and Q got Quinn some Hemlock and Quinn committed suicide. Q's revolutionary and rebellious spirit returned after this encounter. 

"The next time Q visited Voyager," she paused. Vicki Ann felt a smile come to her face. "Q claimed that he wanted to have a child with Captain Janeway. He originally said he was lonely, but later admitted that it was to help the Q. The Q had begun a civil war after Quinn's death. Half of the Continuum wanted to examine the reasons for his death and make changes to the Continuum. The other half wanted to keep things the way they were. Q got an idea to bring human blood in the Continuum and along with it, the concept of human compassion and morality. Janeway refused and then suggested that Q have the child with another Q with whom he had been previously involved and to teach the child human values. Q agreed and in effect married this other Q. 

"Last night, I had the pleasure of meeting Q's wife and their child. I found that Q has changed dramatically since we first met him on the Enterprise. Of course, this change would seem less dramatic to me, since I witnessed much of Q's earlier transformation. He tells me that it was a result of the time we spent together. I don't know if this is true, but Q did seem to change after our relationship. He attributes this to the fact that this was his first genuine 'relationship' with a non-Q, although throughout our relationship, either I was Q or he was human. There was never a time where only one of us was Q. He said that he had never loved anyone else as much as he had loved me. I argued with him on this, saying that I knew that the love between him and his wife was greater. 

"During our relationship, Q was forced to deal with painful situations, such as my possible death as a result of his father and alternate and his possible death. Q's outlook changed. He began to see that the Q are not necessarily superior to humans, but possibly we have things that they lack. Namely, morality, compassion, humility, the list goes on and on. We also have the ability to enjoy the little things in life. With the Q, everything is exaggerated. After Q's father was defeated, Q was placed in a high position in the Continuum and was the leader of the revolution. This new sense of responsibility after the war tempered him. He began to think about the consequences of his actions, especially when these action might endanger his son. 

"Last night, I received a communique from Captain Picard. Apparently, and this was confirmed by Q, when the Enterprise attempted to enter the galactic barrier to complete Professor Len Faal's experiment, Q showed up, claiming that entering the barrier was dangerous. He then took the captain on a trip through Q's past, when Captain Picard refused to stop the experiment based only on Q's word. Apparently, eons ago, Q got involved with a less than respectable character named 0. This character made Q look like a angel. 0 was beyond sadistic. He eliminated the entire Tkon Empire on a whim. He enjoyed making others suffer, much more than our Q. He showed Q the possibility of testing lesser life forms. 0's tests were very extreme compared to Q's and often impossible. His actions were considered barbaric and evil, even by the Continuum. 0 was punished by being exiled from our galaxy, hence the galactic barrier. Q's punishment for the situation was to take responsibility for all life forms evolving on Earth, hence his fascination with us. Until now, no one even had a chance at getting through the barrier. 0 took over Lem Faal and arranged for the experiment to take place without Picard's knowledge. 0 was released and went after Q. With the help of the Calamarian, though, Picard was able to help Q send 0 back behind the barrier. 

"While Faal was possessed by 0, he conducted tests on Q's child. Q told me that he had sensed what was going on and had not only been scared for his own life, but for his son's as well. He hated himself for being unable to help his child, since he was too busy trying to save his own life. Q, although this may sound strange, is actually a good parent. His good qualities surface when he is seen interacting with his son. Although little q isn't exactly the perfect child, Q does a pretty good job of disciplining and teaching him about the universe. 

"Unfortunately, like his father, little q sees the universe as a toy available for his amusement. I hope that Q will teach his son about the good qualities of humans and emphasize this over the former." 

Vicki Ann erupted into a fit of coughing. Admiral Thompson came up to the front. He leaned toward Vicki Ann and whispered something to her. She nodded and then turned back toward the audience. "Admiral Thompson advises me that as a Starfleet doctor, I should set a good example and pause for a while so I don't aggravate my throat. He has decided that a half hour break is sufficient. You are free to explore the building or attend the fair in the commons. I will begin the second half of my speech after the break, beginning with my hypothesis on the cause of Q's behavior. Thank you. See you in a half an hour." She let our her breath and headed for the pitcher of water beside the lectern. A attractive, yet aged woman came up in front of her. Vicki Ann suspected this woman had seen her share of stress. 

The woman spoke to her. "May I speak to you for a moment?" 

Vicki Ann nodded and whispered hoarsely, "Just as soon as I finish this glass of water." Vicki Ann did just that and then led the woman to a chair in front of the stage. Vicki Ann sat down and the woman sat down across from her. 

"I believe I may have some information you will find interesting," the woman said. 

"About what?" Vicki Ann asked. 

"Q." 

Vicki Ann smiled. 

Chapter 24 

In the audience, a man in a Starfleet captain's uniform sat beside a woman with wavy, red hair. The woman held a small toddler. The man listened to the speech and chuckled to himself. The woman turned to him and said, "You know every word of it is true." 

The man looked at her. "You can't be serious." 

She nodded. "Yes, I am." 

He shook his head. "That's preposterous! I have never been more insulted in my entire life." 

His companion raised her perfectly arched eyebrows. "Don't try to fool me, Q, I can read your mind." 

Q grinned. "Well, for the record, so can she," he replied, motioning to Vicki Ann. He turned his attention toward the stage. Vicki Ann was taking break so that she could rest her voice. Q saw a woman approach Vicki Ann. He sat up, his eyes wide. "Oh, no," he whispered under his breath. 

"What is she doing here?" He watched with horror as the two women sat down and conversed. The other woman said something that elicited a knowing smile from Vicki Ann. Q gulped. "Great, just what I need. Vash ruining my reputation." 

"Too late; it's already ruined," his wife replied. He shot her a look and then decided to eavesdrop on the conversation. 

Vicki Ann listened intently to Vash, her eyes wide in horror. She shook her head when Vash finished. "Oh, my. I'm sorry that you had to got through that. I want you to understand though, that he wasn't quite that obsessive with me." She thought about her words. "No, I won't say that. He just went about it differently. He didn't have his powers and Captain Picard kept him under close watch in his quarters. There wasn't any way he could get to me without being seen. Your telling me this did give me a little more insight into his psyche. Thank you." 

Vash smiled. "I really just wanted to warn you." 

"Thank you, but I'm fine. Q and I are through and besides, he's-." Vicki Ann smiled. "Married now." 

Vash shook her head. "I don't know if I believe that." 

Vicki Ann smiled. "Not many people do." 

Vicki Ann walked back up to the podium. She sat down at the table beside it and glanced at her PADD. She skimmed over the rest of her speech, adding a few things here and there from her conversation with Vash. Suddenly, her light source was blocked. She looked up and a tall, dark-haired man was standing in front of her. Vicki Ann smiled. "I should have known you'd show up to dispel the rumors I'm spreading about you." 

"Very funny. Are you going to use what she told you?" 

"Possibly. Why? Are you afraid of looking bad? Because if you are, forget it. You can't look any worse in the eyes of Starfleet. Or is it that you don't want me to think that you're a psycho? Too late. I already do." 

"You're hysterical, Vicki Ann." 

"Thank you." Her eyes lit up, as if she had some sudden insight. "Oh! I know what it is! You don't want us thinking that you actually have feelings." 

He glared at her. 

"That look doesn't scare me because I know it's all an act." 

"Are you sure about that?" 

"Positive. I can read you like a book." 

"Too bad it's a new chapter." 

"Ha-ha." 

"Maybe you should be scared." 

"And why is that?" 

"Because maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do." 

"Come on, Q. For six months I was able to read your mind. I still can. A little. I would know if you had an evil side. I do know that you when you care about someone or something, you hold on tight so that you don't lose it. And sometimes, in the process, hurt the object of your affection." 

He laughed the diabolical laugh he was famous for. "That's ridiculous! Why would I care about such trivial things?" 

"Because you really do succumb to such primitive human emotions such as love, jealously, and fear. And I'll bet I know why you act the way you do when you lose something you care about. Your mother was ripped away from you when you were a child. And ever since, you have been scared to death of losing someone else. Therefore, you rarely let yourself get close to anyone, hence your petulance and condescending attitude toward us. The problem is that you really do care about our welfare and you're afraid that if you were to actually make a friend amongst us, your curse that you feel you have will hurt them. When you actually do let someone get close to you, if they do get tired of your attitude and leave you, which they usually do, you become obsessive and jealous and wind up hurting the person you care about. In essence, it is your own fear of getting hurt that actually gets you hurt." 

"You've been spending too much time with your sister, the psychologist." 

"Really? I think you're just afraid to admit it. 

"I'm not afraid of anything! Besides, why would care about being hurt by inferior mortal?" 

"Because you cared about them! Dammit, Q! Stop being so damn arrogant for one second! You do experience emotions such as love and jealously. You did care about Vash and I know you cared about me. Don't even try to lie to me about that." 

"And what if I did?" 

"It's a known fact that if you love someone, you don't want to lose them." 

"And?" 

"I felt you the night of the party. You were scared to death because I was gone and you were a alone." 

"But I was human then!" 

"But you said you loved me before you were human." 

"True." 

"So, therefore, you didn't want to lose me did you? And I know you were scared that your father would kill me." 

"True." 

"There! You admitted it! You were scared!" 

Q thought about that. "Damn." He smiled. "Only you could make me admit to something like that." 

"Too bad I didn't record the conversation." 

He shook his head. "I know when I'm beat." 

She smiled. "You know you're lucky you didn't try on me what you did to Vash." 

"What?" 

"Threatening her with bodily harm." 

"What are you talking about? I never-." 

"You said, what if I hadn't been there to save you. You'd be dead. And then you made her feel the effects of the disease you saved her from. You made her feel as if she had to stay with you because she owed you. It's also a known fact that relationships based on fear don't last and are obviously not genuine." She looked at him. "Did you really think that would make her stay?" 

Q shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not exactly an expert when it comes to matters of the heart. Just ask Q." 

"I don't have to ask. I know. A word of advice. Just don't try any of this stuff on Q. I really don't think she'll put up with it." 

Q nodded. "I agree." 

Vicki Ann glanced at the chronometer beside her. "It's almost time for me to begin the second half of the speech. Now get out of here before they see you. And don't you even think about making me lose my voice or have my voice come out like Beethoven's 5th Symphony." 

Q ginned. "Now would I do something like that?" 

"Yes. Now go." 

He saluted her. "Yes, sir." He turned around and walked away. 

Vicki Ann shook her head. 

Vicki Ann was standing behind the podium again. Most of the people were back in the auditorium. "Welcome back. During the intermission, I found out some very interesting information about Q. I spoke with a mortal who had been involved with for a short time. She told me that when they were involved, Q got her into a situation where her life was in danger, so she left him. He followed her relentlessly, almost to the equivalent of stalking. He became violent with her and threatened her when she told him it was over. Q insisted that he would decide when it was over. This incident gave a new realization into Q. I will explain Q's reasons for his actions and then give you my conclusion. 

"When Q was young, his mother showed him humanity through the Guardian of Forever, since in this timeline, humanity did not exist. His mother explained to him that our potential was great and that the Q should not look down on us because in her opinion, we are not inferior to the Q, but equal. Selene, that was Q's mother's name, took her children through the Guardian to this other Earth to live so that they could study humans. Q's father, Quinn objected to this and requested that Selene and the children return to the Continuum. 

"Selene refused, believing that her children could learn from humans. Quinn was arrogant and disagreed. When Selene refused, he charged her with allowing the children to be 'poisoned' by another species. He took the children back with him and put Selene on trial for her crime. She was found guilty, of course, and was sentenced to death. 

"This helped to cause Q's fascination with humanity, along with his relationship with 0. I am not aware of the full details of the mission. From what Captain Picard has told me, 0 was a million times worse than Q. He was a sadistic, diabolical being. His 'experiments' were much more horrifying and painful than Q's. The Q Continuum sought to punish 0 and during the battle, Q accidentally caused an meteor to crash into Earth. We know this meteor as the one that caused the extinction of the dinosaurs. As I said before, Q was forced to supervise the evolution of the organisms living on Earth at the time and all beings who evolved thereafter. Hence, his fascination and game-playing with us. 

"Q's attitude toward us is also a result of the loss of his mother. He is afraid to get close to anyone for fear he may lose them. Therefore, he makes an serious effort to ensure that we will not befriend him. But, he really does care about our welfare. Had he not cared, he would not have helped Captain Picard to figure out the cause of the temporal anomaly the Enterprise encountered a few years ago. 

"I was asked to give my opinion on Q and I believe I have done so. In addition, I have given and proved my hypothesis that Q is not the sadistic, evil being we see him as. Instead, he is a psychologically traumatized individual who, in his own distorted way, is trying to help us evolve to a higher level. This concludes my speech. Thank you for coming." 

As Vicki Ann walked out into the crowd, she heard people discussing her speech. Apparently, it hadn't gone over very well. Everyone thought she was crazy. She smiled the whole way back to her apartment 


End file.
